Always
by Hannah Longbottom
Summary: Killing Voldemort was easy compared to proposing... even the Boy Who Lived has problems... and Ron and Hermione are blissfully happy together...finally! What on earth will happen to them? My second story! Please R&R!
1. Always Love

Hello! I told you all that a new story would be coming soon! I am SO SO sorry about that last mix up with my new story, q8iya and Feff! Terrible and embarassing mix-up! But here's my new story!! I hope you all like it as much as the last one! Thank you so much for all your final reviews!! And Love2Love, again, you make me giggle with you and your reviews!! Hope you enjoy!! Please R&R! and no flames! Hannah Longbottom xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down the Seventh Floor corridor feeling incredibly blissful. _Voldemort was dead_. They could still scarcely believe it, even though they had seen it with their own eyes. They were all free now!

"Somehow," said Ron, jauntily to Harry. "I don't think you're Undesirable Number One anymore, mate!" Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry had never seen Hermione look so happy. She ad Ron were holding hands and laughing. As the reached the Room of Rewuirement, they both stopped.

"Harry," Ron said. "I think we're going to talk for a bit."

"Yeah, that's fine," Harry said, not looking at all put out. "I think I'm going to find Ginny."

"I thought you said you were going to your old dormitory?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said, not looking interested in the idea. "I probably will eventually. I just need to talk to Ginny first."

He did not have to look far. Harry arrived at the Owlery and saw Ginny in the doorway, twirling her wand beneath her fingers. When she saw Harry, she smiled.

"Hey, you!" she said, her eyes bright and shining.

"Hi," said Harry.

"Nice work," she said, as if Harry had merely got an O in a Transfiguration exam rather than deafeating the darkest wizard of all time.

"Thanks," he laughed. Ginny moved a little bit closer to him.

"So," she sighed. "What was your excuse for ending things with us again?"

"I didn't want Voldemort to try and get to me through you," Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah. So what's your excuse now?" She was right in front of him now.

"I haven't got one," Harry smiled.

"Exactly," she breathed, and then she kissed him. Up until that moment Harry didn't think he could feel any happier, but he realized how wrong he'd been. The whole time he had been hunting down the Horcruxes, he had been thinking that killing Voldemort was his future. But this, this was his future. He was holding it in his arms, smelling her hair, Ginny was his future. Ginny was his everything. When they broke apart, Ginny looked right into his green eyes.

"I still love you, Harry," she whispered, as he nuzzled her ear. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too," Harry said. "I'm always going to love you. I've never loved anybody as much as I've loved you."

"So what happens now?" Ginny asked.

"A lot of things are going to happen, Ginny," Harry said, playing with her hair. "And they're all going to happen with you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione sat in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the other to make the first move. They were still holding hands, but not looking at each other.

"So, are we going to talk about the kiss earlier, or what?" Ron asked. Hermione was quite taken aback. She hadn't expected Ron to make the first move.

"Yeah," she said, slowly. "Thatis what I wanted to talk to you about." Finally, Ron turned around and faced her Hermione and looked right into her soft, brown eyes.

"Hermione," he started, softly. "You have to understand how hard it is for me to say this, because I've never done anything like this before." He paused to take a deep breath.

"Hermione," he breathed, now closing his eyes. "I think I'm in love with you." To his surprise, Hermione laughed.

"You think?" she asked, incredulously. "Ron! I **know **I'm in love with you!" There was a long pause.

"Oh," Ron said, quietly. "How long?"

"Does it really matter?" Hermione asked, shrugging her shoulders. "We love each other, that's all that matters."

"So, why have we been just friends this entire time?"

"Ron, I gave you plenty of oppurtunities and you never took them."

"Is that why you were so angry with me when I went out with Lavender?"

"Oh, well done! It only took you a year to figure that out, Ron!"

"Well, I'm really sorry. So, what about you and me?"

"What about you and me?"

"Well," Ron stuttered. "I was just wonder-wondering if you would...ermm.."

"Ron?" Hermione asked, smiling. "You don't have to say it. You already know my answer." Truth be told, Ron probably wouldn't know what Hermione's answer was if she didn't have a huge smile across her face.

"So, I don't have to say it?" Ron asked, slowly.

"No!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh good, because that is the most awkward thing in the world!"

"Oh really? What about Lavender, how did you ask her?"

"I didn't. She just kind of attached herself on to me." Ron looked once more at the smile fo herself and her couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her, taking Hermione completely by surprise. When she finally broke apart, she whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back, into her sweet smelling, curly-brown hair. "And I am **never **going to hurt you again. You know, the way I did when I went out with Lavender, and when I abandoned you and Harry in the forest. Hey, are you crying?" He could feel something wet on Hermione's cheeks now.

"Yes!" she said. "But only because I am so happy! I have waited for this for so long."

"Me too. I love you so much."

"I love you too. So this is it now. You and me."

"Yep," Ron said, and kissed her again. "You and me."


	2. Forever and Ever

Hi! Here's the second chapter! By the way, sorry everyone about the mix-up on the last chapter! This one is dedicated to Miriamimus...hope this one's OK! Thanks guys! Please R&R! Love all of you,

Hannah Longbottom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

It had been a whole year since Ron and Harry had had their conversations with Ginny and Hermione and they were very happy. In fact, Harry had a special question up his sleeve, but he hadn't told anyone yet. Harry had spent half of the year comforting Ginny, who was mourning the death of her brother, Fred. Hermione was playing a very similar role, as her boyfriend was also mourning Fred's death. Even though Ron felt very happy that he was finally going out with Hermione, he could not mask the pain that him and Ginny were feeling. Ginny felt particularly devastated the day of Fred's funeral. As she had told Harry, she found it hard to officially say goodbye to her brother. Harry held her hand throughout the whole funeral, but it pained him to see the tears slowly trickle down her face. Ron too was taking Fred's death incredibly hard. But he was glad that he had Hermione for help and comfort. She had been very considerate and understanding throughout the whole ordeal. But the person who suffered the most, was George. He didn't come out of his room, apart from meal times, for about a week and he didn't go to work for a whole month. To see George being so far from his usual bubbly, jokey self, somehow caused everyone else to become even more devastated. But after a couple of months, he started to go back to work. And after a even more time, he started to become almost his old jokey self.

About six months after Fred's funeral, Ron sat up in his room by himself, staring up at the ceiling. He decided to go to Ginny's room to see Hermione. When he got there, Ginny was on her way out.

"Hi," he said. "Is Hermione in there?"

"Yeah, " Ginny replied. "Have you seen Harry?"

"I think he's downstairs." As Ginny went down the rickety stairs, Ron knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione called. When Ron entered, Hermione had her trunk wide open on her bed, which was half-packed with clothes and a few books.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm packing," Hermione said, as she moved back and forth from the wardrobe she was sharing with Ginny.

"Yeah, but why?"

"I'm going to Australia." Ron paused to take in this startling piece of news.

"I repeat. **Why**?"

"Ron! I'm going to get my parents! They've been in Australia for two years now! I miss them. I stayed here with you because you were shattered about Fred's death. But now that you're better, I have to see my parents."

"Oh, OK. But I'm going to miss you."

"Ron, I'm coming back! I'm only going to be gone about a week! I've already talked things over with your mother, and she says it's fine."

"Oh, OK then. I'll help you pack. So, where in Australia are your mum and dad anyway?"

"A little town called Summer Bay. I'm not going to stay there long. I'm just going to Apparate there, lift the Memory Modification charm and then Apparate with my parents back home. Then I'm going to stay home for about a week and come back. I still have lots of training to do for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"So, what are you going to do when you get there? I mean, what if your mum and dad have moved to somewhere else in Australia?"

"No, they haven't, don't worry. I made sure that they didn't move so I'd know where to find them."

"Hermione," Ron said, pulling a large book out of her trunk. "Why the hell are you taking _Hogwarts: A History _with you?"

Hermione blushed. "I just wouldn't feel right without it!" she said.

"But Hermione, when are you ever going to need it?"

"I might not need it! But I can just read at my leisure!"

"At your leisure? Suit yourself."

They continued to pack for the next half an hour, and then Hermione decided she had all she'd need.

"So," Ron said. "Are you going to tell your mum and dad that you modified they're memory?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "I suppose so. It just seems so complicated. But, if I don't tell them the truth, what else am I going to tell them?"

"Well, are you going to tell them about me?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked very surprised at the question. "Again, I don't know," she replied, slowly. "I don't even know if I want to."

"Why not?" Ron asked, pulling Hermione onto his lap. My mum and dad know about us."

"Yeah, but I just know that they're going to make a big deal out of it. I really don't want that kind of embarrassment. I will tell them eventually, but just...not yet."

"OK," Ron sighed.

"I have to go now," Hermione whispered, her head buried in his chest.

"Well, maybe you don't have to go today! Why don't you go tomorrow instead?"

"No, Ron! I've made this decision for a week and I've always put it off for a day or two to be with you! I can't do it again! I need to see my parents!"

"OK, sorry, you're right. I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. But I have to do this." She kissed him, and then she got off his lap and grabbed her trunk.

"I'm going down to say goodbye to everyone."

"OK, but it's just Harry and Ginny. Mum, Dad and George have gone out."

Hermione and Ron made their way to the living room, where Ginny and Harry were holding hands and talking.

"OK," Hermione said, and set her trunk down on the floor for a minute. "I'm going to Australia."

"As we all do everyday!" Harry said, smiling. Ginny and Ron laughed.

"I'm going to go to my parents and give their proper memories back!" Hermione exclaimed.

"For how long?" Ginny asked.

"Just a week. Then I'm coming back."

"OK," Harry said, uncertainly. "Well, have fun..I guess."

"See you!" Hermione sang. She kissed Ron again, picked up her trunk and Disapparated with the usual loud _crack_.

"So," Ron sighed, after staring wistfully at the place where Hermione had been standing seconds ago. "What are you guys talking about then?"

"We're talking about go away and leave us alone, " Ginny said sharply, giving Ron a vicious look. Harry stared up at the ceiling. This one of the moments where Ginny and Ron started fighting because Ron was always unaware of when him and Ginny wanted to be alone. But, fortunately, this time Ron didn't fight back.

"Fine," he said, getting up. "I can take a hint." And he walked back to his bedroom.

* * *

A few days later, Ron, Ginny and Harry got an owl from Hermione while they were having breakfast. Harry lifted his glass of orange juice so that the large tawny could land safely. He saw that there were two pieces of parchment. He took both of them and opened one, which was for him and Ginny.

_Dear Harry and Ginny, _

_Hello! How are you both? I just left Australia yesterday with my parents and you will be pleased to know that the charm went fine and their memories are back to normal! So, I'm at home now. I will be coming returning to The Burrow in three days. I hope you're all OK. Harry, I hope you have started your Auror training. I know that you are trying to make the most of Ginny's spare time before she gets the results of her NEWTs, but you do have a lot of training to think about. Anyway, I hope you're well. _

_See you soon,_

_Love Hermione._

_PS Can one of you please tell Mr Weasley that my parents have received his owl and would be glad to give him one of our old telephones through me. _

Ginny laughed as she finished the letter.

"Trust Hermione!" she giggled. "She's right though. When are you going to start your Auror training?"

"As soon as you get your NEWT results," Harry insisted.

Ginny sighed. "OK, fine," she concluded. "But then you have to go for training, OK? I don't want to be the one that stands in your way!"

"I promise," Harry assured her, kissing her forehead. "And anyway, you're not standing in my way."

"OK then." They both looked over at Ron, who was reading a piece of parchment that was much longer than the one Harry and Ginny had gotten.

"Is that from Hermione?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded.

"Can I read it?" Ginny asked, reaching out to take it. But Ron snatched it out of her reach, reddening.

"It's private," he said, quietly. As he walked away, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," she sighed, exasperatingly. "He's turned into such a girl!"

Harry laughed. "I love you," he said, without even thinking.

"I know," Ginny replied, giving him a hug. As she did so, Harry smelt the familiar, wonderful flowery scent that he always smelt off Ginny, and he wished that he could go on holding her forever and ever.


	3. Happiness

Hi! Sorry it took so long! Really nervous about this chapter! Hope it's alright! Please R&R!

Love,

Hannah Longbottomxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Harry had been thinking to himself about his relationship with Ginny for a very long time now. I mean, obviously he loved her very much. But he wanted to do something about it. He had thought about proposing, but he decided to wait a few years to do that. After all, she was very busy working on her writing. Ginny had decided that after eleven NEWTs, that she wanted to be a Quidditch correspondent for the _Daily Prophet_. So he decided to think about that when she was a bit less busy. He thought about asking her to live with him in Grimmauld Place, but then he thought it was too soon for that. And anyway, Mrs Weasley might not like the idea.

Harry was walking around in the village of Hogsmeade. It was the first place he could think of to get some fresh air. He was so deep in thought, that he bumped straight into a girl that was buying a pair of very unusual looking earrings.

"Oh, sor-" Harry started to say, but then he caught sight of who he had bumped into. There was no mistaking those clear blue eyes, dirty blonde hair or radish earrings.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed, as Luna Lovegood smiled widely.

"Hello, Harry," she said, in that familiar dreamy voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just buying a new pair of earrings," she said, holding up what looked like a pair of mini aubergines, suspended by minute hooks. "They're very pretty, aren't they?"

"Errr...yeah!" Harry said, uncertainly. "They're great! So, I haven't seen you in ages! Do you want to get a drink?"

"Yes, OK. That sounds nice." They walked towards the new pub opposite the shop where Luna had bought her earrings, _The Elder Wand_. Luna went to find a table while Harry ordered drinks. He came over five minutes later with two Firewhiskeys and sat opposite Luna.

"So," he said, after sipping his Firewhiskey. "What's going on with you? Anything new?"

"Not much," Luna replied, in her sing-song voice. "Oh! There is one thing. Dean and I are engaged." Harry was incredibly thrown by this news.

"Engaged?" he asked, shocked. "But, we're only nineteen!"

"I know," Luna said, looking at her left hand, and then Harry suddenly realised that she was wearing a ring with a huge diamond. "But, Dean and I decided that there was no point in waiting. We're not going to be any more prepared for it in a few years than we are now anyway. And we love each other. That's all that matters."

Harry was very taken aback. He was not used to hearing about this kind of conversation from Luna. But, he did think that it was very good news.

"Well," he said, finally. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for you both! As long as you think it's the right time."

"Thank you! Yes, it is the right time. Anyway, it's not just us. Neville and Hannah Abbot are getting married as well."

Harry was taking a particularly large gulp of Firewhiskey at the exact moment Luna had said that, and he spat it all out again. Luna didn't even blink.

"What?" he spluttered. "Neville and Hannah Abbot? Neville **Longbottom **and Hannah Abbot? Are you serious!?"

"Yes."

"When is their wedding?"

"Next month. Neville was sending owls with invitations this morning. Did you get yours?"

"No, I wasn't at The Burrow this morning. I've been here all day. When is your wedding?"

"January 15th."

"Wow! Three months away! Excited?"

"Yes, I am."

"So, how long have Hannah and Neville been engaged?"

"About six months."

"So, how come I haven't heard about it until now?"

"Because they wanted to keep it a secret until the wedding drew near."

"Oh, OK." Harry drained the rest of his Firewhiskey. "I think I'm going to go home now."

"Oh, can I come with you?" Luna asked, finishing off her own Firewhiskey and getting up. "I want to tell everyone about the wedding."

"Well, OK then," Harry agreed, as they walked out of _The Elder Wand_. And then, with a _crack _they Disapparated.

* * *

When they arrived at The Burrow seconds later, Ginny was bent over the dining table, writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hi, Harry," she said, without turning around.

"Hi," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Guess who's here?"

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Turn around." Ginny wheeled around in her chair, and when she clapped eyes on Luna, her face lit up.

"Luna!" she exclaimed, jumping up to hug her.

"Well," Luna began. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh, but before you do," Harry interrupted. "Can I tell her the other thing?"

"OK," Luna agreed.

"Yes!" Harry said, looking excited. "OK, Ginny, Neville and Hannah Abbot are getting married!" To Harry's surprise and disappointed, Ginny only smiled.

"Oh, I know," she said. "We all got the owl they sent this morning."

"Oh," Harry said, extremely disappointed. "Did Ron see it?"

"Oh yeah. He's still crying with laughter upstairs in his room. So anyway, Luna, what's your news?"

"Oh, right," Luna said, as if she'd momentarily forgot. "Dean and I are engaged."

Ginny gasped. "OH MY GOODNESS!" she screamed, so loudly that Ron ran down from his bedroom.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dean and Luna are engaged!" Ginny shouted. "Let me see the ring!" Luna showed her.

"Oh my!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's huge! Well done, Dean!"

"You and Dean are engaged!?" Ron asked, amazed. "Congratulations! Wow, so many engagements! I just got over Hannah and Neville's!"

"Oh yeah," Harry said to Ron. "Can I see the invitation by the way?"

"Yeah sure," Ron answered. "_Accio wedding invitation!_" They heard a door bang open and they saw a piece of paper soar down the stairs and into Ron's hand, which he gave to Harry.

_To: The Weasley's and Harry Potter  
_

_From: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot_

_We would like to cordially invite you to the Longbottom/Abbot wedding on Saturday 13th December at 6pm. _

_We do hope that you can attend. This is the address: _

_No. 7, _

_Harley Avenue, _

_Barton Hall_

_Kings Cross_

_London_

_All our love: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot _

When Harry had read the invitation, he looked at Ron.

"So, are you going?" he asked him.

"Of course!" Ron answered. "Why would I miss old Neville getting married, eh?" Harry felt dazed. This situation was so bizarre. Dean and Luna? Neville and Hannah? **Engaged? **It wasn't fair. It should be him and Ginny getting engaged. Luna looked so happy.

"Anyway," Luna went on. "Ginny, I have something else to ask you."

"What?" Ginny asked, sitting down.

"Well," Luna said, slowly. "Dean and I are getting married on January 15th."

"And?" Ginny urged her.

"And," Luna continued. "I want you to be my maid of honour." There was a long pause. Ginny was so surprised, that she wasn't even blinking.

"Ginny?" Ron said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny whispered. "I'd love to! I can't believe you'd even ask me! Oh Luna!" Ginny rose to give her hug. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Are girls always this dramatic?" he asked. Harry, with years of knowing Hermione and Ginny, was positive that the answer was yes.

"So," Ginny asked, as she calmed down. "Who's Dean's best man?"

"Seamus," Luna answered.

"Thought so!" Ginny laughed.

"Anyway," Luna said, looking at her watch. "I have to go. Dean will be wondering where I am. See you all at the wedding." And with a _crack _she Disapparated. Ron stared at the place where Luna was standing.

"Don't either of you find it really weird to see Luna acting...well, kind of normal?" Ron asked. "I don't really like it to be honest. It just doesn't feel like Luna."

"Aah!" Ginny said, coyly. "But wait till we go to her wedding!"

"Why?" Ron asked. "Is she planning some sort of weird "Luna-ish" thing?"

"Well, she didn't say anything to me yet. But of course she is, she's Luna!"

"Oh, by the way" Ron started. "Hermione's coming back tomorrow. She sent me an owl."

"OK," Ginny replied, as Ron made his way back up the stairs. Harry walked over to Ginny, who had now resumed her writing.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Are you happy?" Ginny finally stopped writing, put down her quill and turned around in her chair to face him.

"Of course I'm happy! I've got everything I've ever wanted for eight years! Why, would you think I'm not?"

"Well, no, I thought you were. But, it's just that when I saw Luna today she was telling me about all these engagements, and I was just thinking about you and whhether you were getting what you wanted."

"Of course it's what I want, but that's in the future. I'm happy the way things are going right now! When Harry said nothing, Ginny went on.

"Of course I'm going to marry you some day. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too." Ginny got off her chair and kissed Harry.

"And just so you know," she said, as they finally broke apart. "I've never been happier."


	4. Grimmauld Place

Harry thought about the conversation with he'd had with Ginny a few days ago. It was good that she was happy, but that still didn't erase the fact that he wanted to do something about their relationship. she had implied that she didn't want to get married _just yet_, and honestly, neither did he. But he still wanted to do something about it. Then, an idea crept into his mind. It seemed like a really good idea too. But, he had to ask Ron first. He sighed, and made his way up the stairs to Ron's bedroom.

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat on Ron's bed talking while Ron stroked her hair gently.

"So how was Australia?" he asked.

"It was fine. My parents are fine. But I missed you," she said, and she turned around to kiss him.

"I missed you too. So, your parents are letting you come back?"

"Yeah. I told them all about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But, of course, they already knew about you from before anyway. But I told them about, you know, you and me."

"Oh right." Just then, the door opened and Harry walked in.

"Sorry guys," he said, apologetically. "Hermione, I'm really sorry, but can I please talk to Ron quickly?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said, and she kissed Ron before leaving the room.

"Everything OK?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, sitting on his bed."But I need to ask you something?"

"What?"

"I want to ask Ginny to live with me." There was a pause, in which Ron looked confused.

"But you already live with her!"

"Ron," Harry said, giving him a knowing look.

"Oh," Ron said, slowly."But where? I mean, where are you two going to go?"

"Grimmauld Place." Ron looked like he was seriously considering this for a couple of minutes. But then he smiled.

"Yeah, sure! Go ahead!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know it will make you and Ginny happy so it's fine with me!"

OK, thanks!"

"As long as you don't hurt her," Ron added, sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry replied, as he left the room to go and look for Ginny. He found her in the kitchen, talking to Hermione.

"Hermione," he sighed. "I'm really sorry, again, but could I please to talk to Ginny in private for a second?" Hermione got up, rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to kick me out of everywhere, Harry?" she asked, exasperatedly. "I'm going to the bathroom. Or are you going to have a private conversation with the toilet seat now?"

As Hermione left the room, Ginny walked over to Harry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Harry replied, suddenly excited. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Ginny urged him.

"Do you want to live with me?" There was a pause.

"But I already live with you!" Ginny answered, confused. Harry sighed deeply.

"I know," he said, patiently. "But, what I'm saying is, do you want to live together, alone?" There was even longer pause. Ginny looked very surprised.

"Errm," she stuttered. "But..where?"

"Grimmauld Place."

"But...really?"

"Yep."

"Wow." The clock ticked in the deafening silence. Finally, she answered.

"Yes!" she burst out. "Yes, I will!"She walked forwards and hugged Harry tightly.

"What brought this on?" she asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I just wanted to do something. About us."

"Wow," Ginny breathed, again. "Grimmauld Place! Really?"

"Yeah! Do you want to see it?"

"Now?"

"Why not? We could sort out what we are going to do with it."

"OK." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, and with a _crack _they Disapparated.

They arrived on the front step of Grimmauld Place seconds later. Harry didn't know what to expect, as he hadn't returned to Grimmauld Place since Hermione accidentally let Yaxley know how to get into Grimmauld Place. But Death Eaters weren't a problem anymore. However, he did expect the horrific imitation of Albus Dumbledore to burst out of the floorboards. But as they entered the house, nothing happened. The only sound they heard was a scurry of mices' feet.They looked all around the long corridor. There were copious amounts of dust, nails and floorboards scattered everywhere.

"Well," Ginny said, slowly. "It could do with a bit of a clean." Harry laughed.

"So," he said, grabbing Ginny by the waist. "When do you want to move in? I was thinking next month." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Next month?" she asked, in shock.

"Why not?" Harry asked."Seriously, why not? What's the point in waiting? I want to do this with you as soon as possible."

"So do I. But how are we going to get this place ready in a month?"

"We will. Come on, we can use magic!"

"Yeah, using magic for cleaning is my mum's specialty."

"Well, we'll try. But we have to start tomorrow because I promised Andromeda that I'd look after Teddy tonight."

"OK. But shall we look around the rest of the house though. To see what needs to be done."

"Alright then."

Harry and Ginny walked around the vast house. In several rooms, there were smashed wardrobes and books scattered all over the place.

"It was like this when me, Ron and Hermione were hiding out here," Harry said. He and Ginny looked in every room in the house, but the only room that was completely immaculate was the kitchen.

"Wow," Ginny said, staring around the kitchen in awe.

"It must have been Kreacher," Harry said.

"Speaking of Kreacher, will he be living with us?"

"Of course he will. Or do you want to be the one to tell him to part ways with this house?"

"Nope. And, incidentally, I also don't want to be there when Hermione finds out." Harry laughed, as Ginny walked towards him.

"I agree with you," she said, softly. "I want to live here with you as soon as possible."

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up with a big smile on his face. He seriously considered lying in bed for a while, but then he remembered that he had things to do. He and Ginny planned to go over house plans that morning at nine o'clock.Harry got out of bed, and looked at his watch. It was 8:48. He looked over at Ron's bed, excpecting Ron to still be fast asleep, snoring loudly. But his bed was empty. Hary frowned. Where was he? It was not like Ron to get up this early. Ususally the only times he woke up this early were because he was with...Hermione.

Twelve minutes later, Harry made his way down to the kitchen, hair still wet from the shower. Ginny was sitting at the table, nibbling at a piece of toast and reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Hi," Harry said. Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I made you some toast," she said, pushing the plate towards him.

"Thanks."

"So, I brought a piece of parchment and a quill." As she said this, she pointed to her right. There was a piece of parchement and a quill floating above it.

"For what?"

"To take down things we need to buy or do for the new house. We really need Hermione for this though. She's good at stuff like this."

"Where are Hermione and Ron anyway?"

"They went for a walk about half an hour ago. So, what do we need?"

"Errm..." Harry scratched his head in thought. "It could do with some painting. Except for Sirius's room. Actually, do you think we could leave Sirius's room?" Ginny smiled slightly.

"I thought you'd say that," she said, quietly. "OK, so a paint job except for Sirius' room." As she said this, the quill began to write eagerly. It reminded Harry of Rita Skeeter's acid-green quill.

"Oh, what do you want to do with Regulus's room?"

"Maybe...get rid of everything in it and turn it into a guest room?"

"OK then," Ginny agreed, as the quill made a note of this as well.

"Should Sirius's room be our room?" she asked.

"Yeah, good idea."

"Do you want to keep Phineas Nigellus's portrait?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"OK. The kitchen seems fine. But obviously we need to buy food. Should we just turn every bedroom except for Sirius's room into a spare room?"

"Yeah, sounds good." The pair of them made suggestions for the next half an hour while the quill scratched it all down. Hermione and Ron suddenly burst into the room.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and I are making a list of things that need to be done in Grimmauld Place."

"Oh yeah!" Hermione exclaimed, taking a seat beside Ginny. "Ron told me that you two would be moving there. What have you written down so far?"She peered at the long list. She nodded approvingly.

"So far, so good. But aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Well, have either of you asked Mrs Weasley yet?" The big smile that had been on Ginny's face all morning suddenly fell.

"What?" Harry asked. "She won't mind will she?"

"No," Ginny sighed. "But she'll just make a big deal out of it."

"I'll do it if you want," Harry said. But Ginny shook her head.

"No, she'll still talk about it with me. We might as well do it together."

"Do you want to do it now to get it over and done with?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded. She rolled up the piece of parchment, seized the quill and she and Harry sought Mrs Weasley in the living room.

"Mum?" Ginny said uncertainly, as she and Harry entered the room.

"Yes, Ginny dear?" Mrs Weasley answered. She was on the sofa reading a copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"We need to tell you something, Mrs Weasley," said Harry, taking a seat in the armchair opposite her. Ginny sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"Yes?" Mrs Weasley asked, earnestly.

"Mum," Ginny started, turning her familiar shade of crimson. "Me and Harry are moving to Grimmauld Place. Just the two of us."

Mrs Weasley paused to take it all in. But then, she gave a wide smile.

"That's fantastic!" she burst out. "How lovely for the both of you! When?"

"Next month," Harry said. "Or possibly sooner, depending on how quickly we get the house ready."

"Really!? Well! I must tell Arthur!" She suddenly jumped off the sofa. "Arthur!" she called, as she rushed out of the door. "Arthur! Ginny and Harry are going to live in Grimmauld Place! Next month! Or _sooner_! Isn't that marvellous!?"

Ginny sighed deeply, and rested her head in her hands as Harry started to chuckle.

"See?" Ginny asked, taking her hands away from her face. "Maybe we should have just...moved there."

"Without telling her?" Harry asked.Just then, Mr Weasley entered the room, smiling broadly.

"So," he said. "I heard the news."

"I think the whole house did, Dad," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Too right, the whole house did!" said a voice. George had just entered the room, also smiling.

"Oh great, not you too!" Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry, little sis. I won't tease you. I think it's great!"

Ginny stared at him suspiciously.

"Seriously!" George added, incredulously.

"I agree," put in Mr Weasley. "Congratulations, both of you!"

"OK, thanks Dad!" Ginny said, quickly. "I'd love to stay and chat and everything, but Harry and I have things to do! Bye!" And with that, she grabbed Harry's arm and they Disapparated.

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were extremely busy making Grimmauld Place fit to live in. Hermione and Ginny tidied up the rooms and corridors and Ron and Harry painted all of them. And then, they all cleaned the bathrooms. It was all fairly easy. The only task they had to do without magic was painting. Within a few days, the house was ready.

"Well," Hermione said, looking around the final bathroom that they had just finished cleaning. "It's looking good!"

"Anything left to do?" Ron panted.

"Well," Ginny said, consulting the list. "The only thing left to do is buy food. But don't worry, Harry and I can go shopping tomorrow."

"Thank Merlin!" Ron sighed, mopping his brow.

"There's really nothing else to do?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Ginny replied. "Just shopping. Oh, and moving all our stuff in, obviously."

"So," Harry said, softly. "We should be all moved in by..."

"Tomorrow evening," Hermione put in. "Or the morning after."

"Really!" Ginny exclaimed. "Wow! I'm really excited now! Wait, what time is it?"

"Four thirty," said Harry. "Why?"

"Well, if we do our food shopping today, then we can move our stuff in tomorrow to speed up the process!"

"Yeah, sounds good!" Harry answered.

"Aw!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly. "I'm really going to miss you guys!"

"We're really going to miss you too, Hermione!" Ginny said, hugging her, as Ron rolled his eyes.

* * *

Harry and Ginny returned to The Burrow at eight o' clock, later that evening. Ginny collapsed onto the sofa, her cheeks flushed. Harry sat down beside her. Ron and Hermione had been locked in a tight embrace in an armchair before they had Apparated into the room.

"Sorry," Ginny sighed, waving a hand apologetically at them.

"It's OK," Hermione said."Did you do the shopping?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "We just dropped it all off at Grimmauld Place."

"I am exhausted," Ginny said. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Me too," Harry said, getting up with her. As soon as they left, Ron started kissing Hermione again. When they broke apart, Hermione was wearing a brooding expression.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, playing with Hermione's hair as always.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's just...don't you think it's really weird that Ginny and Harry are going to be living together?"

"Weird in a good way or a bad way?" asked Ron.

"Good. But, just...different."

"Yeah, it is. But, I'm kind of glad. Cos now, there's going to be more time for you and me."

"I know what you mean. Lately, I've felt that it hasn't been just us. We're always with Ginny or Harry. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I love them both to bits. But, it's just...I miss you."

"I miss you too." After a long discussion about Luna and Dean's wedding and what Ron thought Luna would do for the decorations, Hermione got up.

"I'm going to bed."

"OK," Ron sighed. "I think I'll go up too, since it's Harry's last night."

"OK, goodnight," Hermione said, kissing Ron goodnight.

"I love you," Ron said, before letting her go.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Ginny and Harry packed up all their things into their trunks. Harry was ready a long time before Ginny. He and Ron were playing a game of Exploding Snap in the living room.

"So, when are you leaving?" Ron asked.

"As soon as Ginny's ready," Harry answered. "So, in about a century!"

"Very funny!" Ginny entered the room, dragging her trunk alongside her.

"Ready now?" Harry asked, as the cards in front of him exploded.

"Yep!" Ginny said, her eyes shining.

"Wait!" came a shrill voice from upstairs. Mrs Weasley came rushing into the living room seconds later, with Mr Weasley, Hermione and George in tow. She ran over to Ginny and hugged her.

"Goodbye dear!" she said, almost tearfully.

"Bye mum!" Ginny said. This time she didn't look embarrassed. "Bye Dad!"

"Bye, Ginny!" Mr Weasley hugged his daughter as well.

"Ginny," George started. "I would hug you, but, well, I really don't want to!"

"Thanks George!" Ginny answered. "I'll miss you too!"

"Goodbye, Harry!" Mrs Weasley said, hugging Harry now.

"Bye, Mrs Weasley."

"Bye, Harry," Mr Weasley said, shaking his hand.

"Bye, Mr Weasley."

They exchanged more goodbyes and then Ginny and Harry decided to go before Mrs Weasley really stated weeping. With a _crack_, they Disapparated. When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Ginny smiled, dropped her trunk and put her arms around Harry's waist. She looked around the immaculate corridor as Harry kissed her forehead. She was so happy with her new home, and she couldn't wait to share it with the person she wanted to be with most in the whole world.


	5. Ridiculous Dresses and Bridesmaids

Ginny and Harry had been living together in Grimmauld Place for a month now. Ginny woke up one morning, thinking about how happy she was. She went down to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast and Harry was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning," Ginny said, kissing him before getting herself some toast.

"Morning," Harry said, turning back to _The Daily Prophet_. "Do you want to go out somewhere today?"

"Oh, no sorry I can't," Ginny replied, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "_Accio sugar bowl!_" The sugar bowl came zooming out of one of the cupboard and directly into Ginny's hand.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Well," Ginny said, heating up her own coffee with her wand. "I'm going out with Hermione and Luna. We're going to go shopping to get dresses for Neville and Hannah's wedding. And then, we're going to find Luna a wedding dress."

"But that's going to take about an hour, right?" Ginny dropped the sugar bowl.

"An hour? Harry, do you know girls but at all?" Harry laughed.

"OK, so how long?"

"I dunno," Ginny said, picking up the sugar bowl again. "Probably all day."

"OK. Maybe I'll just go and see Ron or something."

"Don't you have to training?"

"No, I have today and tomorrow off. Oh, and of course I had to take Saturday off to go to the wedding."

"OK. Oh, is that Toffee?" Ginny asked, peering out of the window. Toffee was Seamus and Lavender's tawny owl.

"Oh yeah, it is," Harry said, opening the window. "Who's idea do you think it was to call her Toffee?"

"Harry, it is Lavender and Seamus's owl. **Lavender **and Seamus's. Now, think about it. Do you really think that Seamus would call an owl Toffee?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose so." The tawny hopped in to the kitchen and Harry took the letter attached to it's leg. Toffee didn't move, which meant that it was waiting for a response.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

"It's just Seamus and Lavender inviting me to lunch."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, why not. I've got nothing else to do. I guess I could go to see Ron in the morning and then meet Seamus and Lavender."

"What time do they want to meet you?"

"One o' clock. Where are the quills again?"

"Bottom drawer," Ginny replied, pointing her wand at the drawer, which shot open.

"Thanks." Harry scribbled down a confirmation and tied the response to Toffee's leg. She hopped back out of the window and took of into the sky.

"So," Ginny said, finishing off her toast. "Where are you guys going for lunch?"

"I dunno. Some restaurant down the road from they're house."

"Oh OK. Well, I'm going to go and have a shower and then I'm going to go and meet Hermione."

"OK bye."

* * *

_Crack_. Three hours later, Harry Apparated into Seamus and Lavender's studio flat. They were both lying on the sofa talking when Harry came in.

"Hi Harry!" Lavender exclaimed, jumping off the sofa.

"Hi," Harry said, replied. "How are you two? I haven't seen you since Ginny's seventeenth birthday."

"I know," Lavender said, apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just that...we've been busy."

"How are you, Harry?" Seamus asked.

"I'm fine," Harry sighed, sitting down in a nearby armchair.

"So you haven't died again since the last time we saw you?" Seamus asked, cheekily.

"Haha! Very funny, Seamus! So what have you two been up two?"

"Well, actually," Lavender said, slowly. "We have some news."

"Lavender," Seamus said, in a firm voice.

"Seamus, it's OK! We can tell Harry!"

"OK, fine," Seamus sighed.

"Yay! OK, Harry. She held up her left hand, on which there was a glowing ring on her finger.

"Oh no," Harry said, wearily. "You guys aren't engaged too, are you?"

"No," Seamus said, slowly. "Actually, we're..."

"Married!" Lavender burst out.

"What?" Harry spluttered. "You're married."

"Yeah," Seamus answered, for about six months now!"

"So, why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"Sorry Harry!" Lavender said again. "It was a really small wedding. We didn't invite anyone! You're the first person we told, apart from our parents."

"But, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I dunno," Seamus said. "We just didn't want people we were going to fast. And then when we were just about to tell everyone, we heard about Dean and Luna's engagement. And **then **Neville and Hannah's. So, we didn't really want to steal their limelight."

"Fair enough," Harry replied. "So, when are you going to tell people?"

"At least after Dean and Luna's engagement party," Lavender said, fiddling with her wedding ring. "But, Harry, we've got some more news too."

"Even bigger than getting married?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Lavender exclaimed. She looked so happy. She was practically glowing. "I'm pregnant!" Harry's jaw fell open.

"How long for?" he asked, incredulously.

"For about three months!"

"That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Seamus smiled."So do you want to go to lunch now?"

"What? Oh, yeah sure!"

* * *

"Luna! You cannot wear that for your wedding!"

Ginny, Hermione and Luna were at a bridal shop in Bond Street, and Luna had picked out the most ludicrous dress known to mankind. She had picked out many dresses, but this one, in Ginny's opinion was the final straw.

"Why not?" Luna asked, innocently.

"Because it's bright orange with radishes all over it!" Hermione said, exasperatingly.

"Can't you just pick out a normal white wedding dress?" Ginny asked, wearily. "You know, like the one Fleur wore at her wedding!"

"But that's so boring!" Luna looked crestfallen. "Everyone wears a white wedding dress! This is going to look so original!"

"Yes, in a scary way!" Hermione said, still staring warily at the horrific monstrosity of a dress.

"Seriously, Luna! We are just saying it because we love you. That dress is absolutely hideous!"

"Really?" Luna asked, looking deep in thought all of a sudden. "So do you think I should go for pineapples instead of radishes?"

"NO!"

"OK, then. What about aubergines?"

"NO!"

"Why not? It will match my earrings!"

"OK Luna," Ginny said, slowly. "We will help you pick out a lovely **white**, **normal **wedding dress! Who recommended this shop to you anyway?"

"My father said that this is where my mother got her wedding dress."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione muttered in an undertone. They both got a very reluctant Luna out of the radish-dress and then Ginny asked them both to hold her hands and she Disapparated onto an alley near Portobello Road. Then she led the way into an entrance with looked like a whole road of abandoned buildings.

"Errm, Ginny" Hermione said, uncertainly. "You do know that there is no wizard area in Notting Hill.

"Really?" Ginny said, drawing near an old abandoned mansion. "Are you sure about that?" There were signs in the windows and the front door saying things like "DO NOT ENTER!" and "CAUTION! UNSAFE!"

"Ginny, you can read, can't you?" Hermione asked, watching Ginny climb over the fence. Then, she stopped outside the chained, rusty old door.

"Guys, hurry up!" she called, beckoning Hermione and Luna over to the door. Luna ran towards Ginny and Hermione followed very reluctantly.

"Ginny," Hermione said, looking worried. "What are we doing here? This is just an old abandoned house! With a locked door by the way!"

"Hermione" Ginny said, calmly. "Just, shut up, watch and learn." Then, Ginny took out her wand and put the tip of it to the padlock that was threaded on the chain. After a few seconds, the padlock gradually started to turn gold.

"Quick!" Ginny said, suddenly. "Luna, grab Hermione's hand! Hermione, grab my hand." Hermione and Luna did as they were told and within a few seconds, they started to feel very strange. They started to get smaller. Or had the padlock started to get bigger? But, either way, the felt themselves slowly move inside the padlock, as if an invisible treadmill had suddenly appeared under their feet. Then, they heard a click and they were swallowed up by complete darkness.

"Wow!" Luna breathed. "Wait till I tell father that we were swallowed by a padlock!"

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking. "Where exactly are we?"

"Just walk," came Ginny's voice, sounding frighteningly far away.

"Where are you?" Hermione asked, hysterically. She was panicking more and more by the minute.

"I'm only a few steps ahead of you," Ginny answered. "Just keep walking forward!" Hermione and Luna did so, and eventually they caught up with Ginny. They kept walking in this bizarre darkness for a few minutes. Then, they smelt something very sharp and sweet. It got stronger and stronger as they walked on. Then, Ginny suddenly stopped. She turned what appeared to be a door handle. Then suddenly, they were engulfed by bright lights. They all squinted immediately, having spent a while in total darkness. Finally, they opened their eyes properly. The three girls saw a huge room filled with massive bouquets of flowers. As they entered it, they saw a skinny wizard walking around with his wand pointed at his neck, obviously barking orders to some poor employee.

"Ginny," Hermione started, slowly. "What the hell are we doing in a flower shop?"

"This is the entrance to a wizard shopping centre," Ginny answered, patiently. "It's called The Honeymead Shopping Centre."

"How come I've never heard of it?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. Not many people know about it. I heard it from Lavender and Parvati."

"Why don't many people know about it?" Luna asked, curiously.

"I don't really know why. But, it's really new, so that's probably why. Anyway, enough questions! Let's find Luna a dress! Do you want a dress for your engagement party as well?"

"Oh no!" Luna said, quickly."I already have one picked out at home."

"Oh dear," Hermione muttered.

* * *

A few hours later, Luna, Hermione and Ginny Apparated into The Burrow. They found Harry in the kitchen.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, peering around the room for a second companion.

"Bathroom," Harry said, before Ginny walked over and kissed him. "How was shopping?"

"It was really good!" Ginny said, excitedly. "Me and Hermione got a dress for Neville and Hannah's wedding and a dress for Dean and Luna's engagement party. And we got Luna a wedding dress."

"Really? How much was it?"

"25 Galleons," Hermione answered, getting herself a Butterbeer. "It's freezing outside!"

"Oh, how was lunch with Seamus and Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"It was good," Harry said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Lavender and Seamus are married!" Hermione had been taking a large sip of Butterbeer at that moment and she almost spat it all out.

"What do you mean married?" Ginny asked, incredulously.

"They've been married for a month now! They got married in secret! And also, Lavender's pregnant!"

"Pregnant!" Hermione spluttered.

"What did I miss?" Ron had just ran into the kitchen. Hermione turned around to face him.

"Lavender and Seamus are married and now Lavender's pregnant!" she shouted. Ron looked dumbfounded.

"How long was I in the bathroom?" he asked, shocked.

"They got married a month ago in secret," Ginny said. "And Lavender's pregnant now."

"Wow," Ron breathed. "Why did they get married in secret?"

"Because they didn't want to steal the limelight from Dean and Luna or Neville and Hannah."

"Oh, I wouldn't have minded," Luna suddenly said. "I'm thinking about making Ernie Macmillan one of my bridesmaids." Ginny was the first to burst out laughing.

"So are you going to put it in a pretty little dress too?" Ron asked, now chortling as well.

"Oh no," Luna replied, looking mildly surprised. "It's traditional for male bridesmaids to be dressed in bright yellow robes with a white cane with a sunflower on top. They're supposed to represent the sun shining on the bride. Do you think Ernie will agree?"

"I really hope he doesn't!" Harry laughed. "Luna, why don't you someone, you know, female?"

Luna sighed. "First a traditional white wedding gown, and now female bridesmaids! It's almost as if this will be an ordinary wedding!"

"Oh, imagine that!" Ginny said. "Come on, let Ernie be a bridesmaid! Why not?"

"Because," Harry said, still laughing. "People are supposed to be focusing on the bride at weddings!"

"But," Luna said, looking a bit disappointed. "If I don't have Ernie as my bridesmaid, I won't have any male bridesmaids!"

"Good!" Ron burst out. "Let's keep it that way!"

"Hermione, would you like to be my third bridesmaid?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'd love to! Thanks Luna!"

"So, who are your other bridesmaids?" Harry asked.

"Parvati and Cho." Ginny scoffed. She's never liked Cho.

"Cho?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Why? Have you even spoken to her before?"

"Oh no. But her eyes match the dress that the bridesmaids will be wearing."

"What a good reason to pick someone as your bridesmaid!" Hermione laughed.

"Did she agree?" Ron asked.

"Well, when I asked her, she asked me if Harry was coming to the wedding. And when I said yes, she agreed." There was a deafening silence as Ginny, who had been holding Harry's hand, started clenching her fist very tightly, momentarily forgetting that there was another hand in it.

"Ow!" Harry said, snatching his hand away.

"Oh!" Ginny said, looking at Harry apologetically. "Sorry Harry!"

"Errm, Luna," Harry said, slowly, looking slightly frightened at the look on Ginny's face. "I think you'd better pick someone else for your bridesmaid."

"Oh, I can't do that!" replied Luna. "I'll never find anyone else who's eyes match that dress! But, I did suspect that Ginny would act this way. So, I seated her as far away from you and Harry as possible."

"Good," Ginny said, curtly. "Thanks Luna."

"It's alright. Now what do you all think for decorations: chains of onions or, my personal favourite, radishes!" While everyone figured out a way to say "definitely neither", Ron got a bottle of Firewhiskey out, along with five glasses.

"Luna," Ginny said, finally. "I have this amazing wedding planner you would really like!"

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Me!" Ginny said. "Trust me! I'll help you with your wedding!"

"OK, then," Luna agreed.

"Here's to Luna and Dean!" Ron said, finishing pouring the Firewhiskey and lifting his own glass. The others raised their glasses too. "Cheers!" They all clinked glasses.

"OK," Ginny said, briskly, putting her glass of Firewhiskey down for a moment. "Luna, my first suggestion as wedding planner/maid of honour: I think that we should replace Cho with Ernie as a bridesmaid! "Luna looked very tempted.

"But his eyes don't match the dress!" she said. While Ginny and Luna debated about the bridesmaid issue, Ron, Hermione and Harry gulped down the rest of their Firewhiskey and discussed whether it was going to be Cho or Ernie as a bridesmaid. It was Ginny's temper vs. all the wedding guests' amusement. Either way, they were sure it was going to be an extraordinary wedding.


	6. Potions and Proposals

Here you go all, another chapter! Hope it's alright...my dedication this time: Love2Love. I too think that Seamus is amazingly sexy, my darling!! And also, I read the _Shopaholic _books...so I know exactly what you're talking about! Love you all, please R&R!

Hannah Longbottom xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"I am so excited!" Ginny was in the living room with Hermione in Grimmauld Place. She had been reading _Witch Weekly _for the last half an hour. But she couldn't hold her excitement any longer. Tomorrow was Neville and Hannah's wedding.

"Wow," Hermione said, perched over _The Daily Prophet_. "Imagine how loud you're going to be the day before Luna and Dean's wedding!"

"You mean the day before Luna's bachelorette party!"

"Oh yeah!"

"I still can't believe Hannah's not having one," Ginny said, flicking a page of _Witch Weekly_.

"Well," Hermione sighed. "We don't really know Hannah that well. I suppose it's for the best."

"I suppose. So, when are Ron and Harry getting back from Neville's?"

"I dunno. It's a bachelor party, it's probably going to last a while!"

"Yeah, but it's Neville's bachelor party! It's so unfair! The guys get two bachelor parties! We only get Luna's!"

"Is Dean having one as well?"

"Yep."

"Well, Ginny, you have to remember. Two bachelor parties are probably the equivalent of Luna's bachelorette party!"

"That's true! So, are you and Ron still staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, all my stuff for the wedding is here." Just then, there was a loud _crack_ from outside, followed by loud laughter. Harry and Ron had obviously materialized outside. Sure enough, there came the tell0tale click of the front door, and Ron and Harry ran inside.

"Hi!" they yelled simultaneously. Suddenly, Ron jumped on top of Hermione. She almost screamed in shock, but Ron put a finger to her mouth.

"Sssh!" he said, grinning stupidly.

"Oh great!" Hermione sighed. "Ron's drunk!"

"I am not drunk!" Ron insisted, grabbing Hermione's shoulders. "How dare you accuse me of that?"

"Oh don't worry," Ginny said, wearily. "Harry's drunk too." She pointed at Harry who was sitting in her lap and kissing Ginny's neck. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"I think I know a potion we can give them," Hermione said, pinching Ron so he got off her abruptly.

"Oh good," Ginny replied, sifting Harry off her lap. She followed Hermione into the kitchen. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and pull out her wand.

"_Accio Potions textbook!" _she shouted. They heard the door to one of the spare rooms upstairs fly open and something flew down the staircase. Ginny stared at her.

"You brought your Potions textbook with you?" she asked.

"Well, you never know," Hermione replied, catching her textbook neatly.

"I don't even have my Potions book anymore," Ginny muttered, grabbing a chair. Hermione had started flicking through the textbook slowly.

"OK," she said, finally. "I have two recommendable potions. One is instantaneous, but they will be extremely hungover tomorrow. And the other one takes about half an hour for the potion to kick in, and they will be perfectly normal tomorrow morning." Ginny thought about it.

"Well," she concluded. "The wedding is tomorrow, so I suppose we should give them the second one. Is it hard to make?"

"No. Polyjuice potion was harder. And I noticed a store room, upstairs on the direct right of the bathroom above you and Harry's room."

"OK. So how long will it take to make?"

"Not long. About half an hour. So, in about an hour Ron and Harry will be back to normal."

"An hour!"

"Yeah, it's the best we can do. So, I'll stay in here and make the potion. I suppose you'd better look after those two children and make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Oh joy!" Ginny muttered, walking out of the kitchen. When she got back to the living room, Ron was making her _Witch Weekly _fly around the room like a bird and Harry was crawling around on the floor. When he saw Ginny come into the room, he smiled dopily, and crawled towards her.

"Hi!" he said. "I was looking for you!"

"On the floor?" Ginny asked, helping him up.

"Yeah. Ginny, I really missed you. I love you so much!" Harry started to kiss her and when he finally pulled away, Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Your breath smells really bad," she said, finally. Harry started laughing.

"You are so funny!"

"OK, Harry. Let's sit on the sofa." She pulled him towards the sofa and he collapsed onto her lap as she sat down on it.

"You know we have a wedding tomorrow, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah!" Harry replied, still smiling. "Is it our wedding?"

"Not quite yet, Harry! It's Neville and Hannah's tomorrow. Then, in a couple of months, it's Dean and Luna's."

"Oh good! So Dean's not marrying you?!" Ginny laughed.

"Definitely not, Harry! There's only one guy I'm going to marry someday, and he's right...on my lap!" Ron had started imitating an aeroplane like a toddler as the _Witch Weekly _soared around the room.

"Why isn't it our wedding yet?" Harry asked, dozily. "I have a ring in my sock drawer upstairs!"

"You have a what?!" Ginny asked, abruptly.

"A ring," Harry said, very slowly and clearly, as if she were the one not in her right mind. "So, why aren't we getting married? Oh yeah! I remember now! It was because everyone was getting married or having a baby and I didn't want us to be another one added on to the huge list! So I was going to wait until it had all blown over to ask you! So, I just asked you to move here with me instead. But, you know what? It doesn't matter! I love you! That's all that matters!" And then suddenly, to Ginny's surprise, Harry got down on one knee.

"No, Harry!" she said, hastily. "You are not proposing to me when you're drunk! Ask me when you're sober! And, whenever you do it, I promise I'll say yes!"

"You'll say yes?" Harry asked. His eyes actually went focused for a minute.

"Of course I will!" Ginny insisted. "But just don't ask me now! Hold on a minute. I need to ask Hermione something quickly." She rushed to the kitchen. Hermione was bent over a smoking cauldron. The potion was mossy green and Hermione was stirring it deftly.

"The potion should be ready in five minutes," Hermione said. "Once it turns lime green, it's ready to serve."

"Cool," Ginny answered, distractedly. "Listen, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what?"

"When the guys take the potion, will they remember all of what they said and did when they were drunk?"

"It depends how much we've had to drink. Why?"

"Well, Harry just told me something quite important."

"What?"

"Well, he told me that he had an engagement ring in his sock drawer." Hermione stopped stirring the potion and looked at Ginny in shock.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, what if it was just something silly that he babbled?"

"I know, that's what I thought as well. I was going to Summon it, but I wouldn't know where to put it back. But, he was just about to propose to me just now! But I stopped him."

"OK, good. Let's go and check if he really has a ring, but we have to be quick. We can't leave the potion for too long." The girls rushed upstairs to Harry and Ginny's room. It still had all of Sirius's pictures on the wall.

"Which one is Harry';s sock drawer?" Hermione asked.

"That one by the mirror," Ginny said, pointing to it. They rushed to the drawer, opened it and searched thoroughly through all of Harry's socks.

"There's nothing here," Ginny insisted, not sure whether she was relieved or disappointed.

"Ginny, Harry's not stupid. He wouldn't just hide a ring under all his socks." She pulled out a pair of navy, balled-up socks. She opened them up and pulled out a tiny, black suede box. She opened it and there was a gorgeous silver ring with a huge diamond sitting inside.

"Well," Ginny said, breathlessly. "It looks like Harry was telling the truth!"

"It's huge!" Hermione said. "Can I try it on?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, snatching the box.

"Why not? It's not yours yet!"

"But we can't touch it! We know it's beautiful, now we have to put it back."

"Fine," Hermione agreed, reluctantly. "We'd better get back to the potion." Ginny put the ring carefully back into the balled-up pair of socks and into the sock drawer. When she joined Hermione in the kitchen she was poring the now lime green potion into two glasses.

"It's ready to be served," she said. She gave one glass to Ginny, who led the way into the common room. Ron and Harry were sitting on the sofa, laughing loudly.

"Ron," Hermione said, handing him the glass. "Here you go! it's a drink that Ginny and I made! It tastes really nice!" Ginny smiled encouragingly and gave Harry his glass.

"How come you two aren't having any?" Harry asked, taking his glass.

"We've already had ours in the kitchen," Ginny replied, taking a seat next to Harry. When they had drained their glasses, Harry and Ron kept talking noisily while Ginny and Hermione worked on a tricky crossword in _Witch Weekly_. But after a while, the boys' dialogue got quieter and quieter. Then suddenly, Harry came over and put his arm around Ginny's waist. She peered around.

"Hi!" she grinned. "You're sober now!"

"Yeah," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Finally," Ginny sighed. "At least you can act sensible now." She paused. "But your breath still smells." Harry laughed, as Ron came over to join Hermione. As they all chatted quietly, Ginny thought about all the exciting events of that night, particularly what Harry had asked her.


	7. The Wedding

OK. I hope this chapter isn't too terrible! Crossing my fingers! I fixed my email thingy! Woohoo! So, I can recieve PMs and review alerts now! Finally!

Love you all,

Hannah Longbottom xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Ginny and Harry sat up in bed the next morning, thinking about the events ahead. Harry still couldn't believe that Neville was getting married. It seemed so strange. Ginny was pondering on whether to mention what Harry had said to her last night. He didn't seem to remember. She decided that she couldn't keep it bottled up.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?"

"I don't remember much of last night. All I remember is you and Hermione giving me and Ron something to drink, and then me and Ron started talking about Quidditch. And then, you and I went up to bed. That's all I remember."

"OK, Harry. Last night, you told me that you had an engagement ring in your sock drawer." Harry suddenly went stiff. Then, he gave an extremely false laugh.

"Wow! I babble about the stupidest things when I'm drunk!"

"Oh, OK! So if I look through your sock drawer right now, then I won't find a ring in there? OK, then. I suppose I'd better check, just to make sure!"

"OK! OK! There is a ring in there!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise for when I did ask you."

"Well, it still will be a surprise. I don't know when you're going to ask me."

"What do you mean?"cause everyone else is. Or pregnant in Lavender's case."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that! Speaking of Lavender, she and Luna are coming over to get ready for the wedding with me and Hermione."

"Why do girls always need other people to get ready?"

"Because you get more opinions to help you."

"Fine. So, when are they coming?"

"In about an hour. So, I need to have a shower now." Ginny got out of bed and into the bathroom. Harry went over to his sock drawer and opened his navy balled-up socks. When did Ginny have a look at this?

**She can be very sneaky at times**, Harry thought as he heard the sound of the shower.

* * *

An hour later, Ginny and Hermione were in one of the biggest spare rooms with all their make-up laid out on the bed.

"Are you sure we have enough?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Ginny answered. "You can't see the pattern of the duvet cover! And we're going to have even more when Lavender comes."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Lavender came in.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Lavender," Ginny replied.

"Did you guys know that you can't Apparate straight into the house?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "You have to Apparate on the front step. Where's Luna?"

"She's downstairs talking to Ron. She'll be up in a minute."

"What's that your holding?" Hermione asked. Lavender was holding a pink bag and a long, plastic, protective cover with a hanger coming out of it, like the sort of thing you take from the dry cleaners.

"Well, this is my make up and stuff. And this is my dress. It's a maternity dress." Ginny peered at her.

"But you're not showing yet," she pointed out.

"I know, but I bought a maternity dress for Luna and Dean's wedding and I will be showing by then. So, when I was buying this dress, I forgot that I wouldn't be showing for Neville and Hannah's wedding. But it's OK! It doesn't look like a maternity dress when I wear it anyway. The only way you'll be able to tell is if I was showing. Or if you looked at the label."

The door opened again and Luna walked in. She was already wearing her outfit for the wedding. She was wearing a slinky yellow dress with thin straps and matching open-toed high heels. She had a black woolen coat over her dress and she was wearing a necklace with banana yellow shells threaded on it.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. "You look gorgeous."

"How did you get yellow shells?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I Apparated to a beach in the Bahamas this morning and picked a dozen shells. Then, when I got back home I dyed them yellow with my wand."

"Ah!" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"Anyway," Luna went on. "I got dressed, but I didn't do my make up. I thought maybe someone here could help me do it?"

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "I'll help you do it after I get dressed. Lavender, do you think that black is too depressing for a wedding?"

"No," Lavender replied, seating herself in front of a large mirror. "I think it's fine, really elegant." Lavender went into the plastic cover and pulled out a deep-blue, flopwing dress with a matching handbag attached to it.

"OK, I'm ready to start getting ready!" Lavender said, setting her pink, make-up bag on the dressing table. "Oh, by the way, Seamus is still asleep."

"Yeah, so is Dean," Luna added.

"OK," Ginny said, rubbing her hands together. "We only have half an hour! Let's get ready!"

* * *

About an hour later, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Luna, Lavender and Seamus assembled outside the huge building that Neville and Hannah had rented for the wedding.

Just then, Neville came out in an immaculate, black suit with a red rose on his right lapel.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed. "You look so nice!"

"Thank you," Neville said, quietly. He looked very pale and his hands were shaking.

"Are you OK, Neville?" Ron asked.

"What?" His voice sounded very high-pitched. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine! Just...a little bit nervous, that's all."

"Don't worry, Neville," Seamus said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine." Neville led the way into the huge building. They all made their way into a vast hall, with large tables everywhere.

"This is the room we're using for the reception," Neville said, his voice calming down a bit.

"So where's the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"It's in the gardens outside," Neville replied. The men's shoes squeaked on the polished floor, and the women's clacked. Finally, Neville opened a large set of double doors. They saw a beautiful garden before they're very eyes. The whole garden was covered in snow. There were incredibly bright fairy lights floating up in the air. There were also trays with glasses of Firewhiskey balanced on them floating everywhere. There was a huge, white marquee up on the opposite end of the garden. Behind that were at least two hundred gilt, golden chairs assembled into neat little rows. There were already a lot of guests chatting merrily and sipping glasses of Firewhiskey.

"Wow!" Ginny whispered, looking around in awe. "It's so beautiful!"

"Hannah organized everything," Neville said, fidgeting.

"It's really nice," Lavender breathed. Suddenly, smooth violin music started, spreading all around the garden.

"Oh!" Neville said, suddenly. "That means it's about to start! Could you guys please sit down? Oh my god! I'm late! Bye guys, I have to go!"

"Bye Neville!" Ginny called after him. "Good luck!" The last thing they all heard out of him was "Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to get married! **I'm **going to get **married**! Oh my god!"

"I can scarcely believe it myself!" Ron said, pulling Hermione towards a row of chairs.

"Yeah, I know," Harry agreed, walking to the same row along with Ginny. The eight of them soon seated themselves in the same row, and as soon as they had done so, the double doors they came through opened again. Hannah walked out in a long, snowy white dress. She walked down the long aisle with three girls wearing lilac dresses, who were obviously the bridesmaids.

"I would never put my bridesmaids in lilac dresses," Ginny whispered to Harry. "But Hannah looks really pretty. It feels really weird to be at a wedding where I've never spoken to the bride in my life!"

"I've never spoken to her either," Harry whispered back. "But we're here for Neville."

Harry and Ginny whispered throughout almost the whole wedding, and only stopped when they realised that Hannah and Neville were saying they're vows. But by the time they looked up, Hannah had finished their vows and Neville was just starting his. But he was speaking so quietly, that they couldn't even hear anything he was saying.

"Can you hear anything?" Ron asked Harry.

"Not a word," he whispered back. Hermione was focusing intently on Neville.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked her.

"Trying to read his lips," Hermione answered. Then, Neville stopped talking and they got the rings from his best man. He and Hannah placed each ring on her their fingers and then kissed as everyone clapped.

"Wow!" Ginny said, as the violin music started again. "I can't believe Neville just got married!"

"I can't believe Neville was the first of us to get married!" Ron exclaimed, standing up with the rest of the wedding party.

"He looks really happy," Hermione noticed.

"The rose has fallen of his lapel," Luna pointed out.

The congregation all clapped as Neville and Hannah walked swiftly down the aisle, smiling at them all. Even though she was happy for them, Ginny couldn't help looking at them longingly, wanting they now had for herself.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry Apparated back on the front step of Grimmauld place two hours later, having had said goodbye to Dean, Luna, Lavender and Seamus at the reception.

"That was a fun party," Hermione giggled.

"There was really nice food," Ginny added, as she led the way into the kitchen.

"OK," Hermione sighed. "I'm going to go change."

"Me too," Ron replied, and they went upstairs leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the kitchen. Ginny got herself a glass from th e cupboard and filled it up with orange juice, just to give herself something to do. She heard Harry sit down at the table behind her.

"So," Harry started. "How did you find the wedding?"

"It was really nice," Ginny replied, seating herself opposite Harry. "But I couldn't stop thinking about what our wedding would be like. Which is really stupid becaue...you know...we're not even getting married!"

"Yet," Harry added, catching her eye. Ginny gave a small smile and drainded her orange juice. Then, slowly, she cleaned the glass with her wand, put it back in the cupboard and walked over to head out of the kitchen. But, on her way, she stopped at Harry's chair and crouched down slightly beside him so that she was level with his face.

"Harry," she whispered softly. "It's like I said before. Whenever you decide to propose, I promise I'll say yes." Then, she kissed him on the cheek and left the kitchen.


	8. Bachelorettes and Bouquets

Harry had been thinking about what Ginny had said to him all week. He had actually intended to propose to her, but now that she was expecting it, it wouldn't be so much of a surprise.

It was nearly a month after Neville and Hannah's wedding, and tomorrow was Luna's bachelorette party. Which meant that the next day was Luna and Dean's wedding was the day after that. Harry was toying with a piece of toast in the dining room, while Ginny remained asleep upstairs. Then, he suddenly got an idea. But, again, he had to ask Ron first. Quickly, he wolfed down his piece of toast and Summoned a quill and a piece of parchment. He left Ginny a note explaining where he had gone, and made his way out of the front door to Disapparate.

_Crack_. Harry had appeared in Ron's kitchen at The Burrow. He and Hermione were sitting at the table eating pancakes, still in their pajamas.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hi," Ron said. "Do you want some pancakes?"

"No thanks," Harry replied. "I'm fine. Listen, I need to...well, actually, I need to talk to both of you."

"What's up?" Ron asked, as Harry took a seat.

"Well," Harry started.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione suddenly burst out. "Before you say anything, could you please pass the maple syrup." Harry sighed at this pointless interruption, but passed the small, brown bottle nonetheless.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling.

"Anyway," Harry went on. "I think I'm going to propose to Ginny."

"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's so wonderful!"

"Congratulations, mate!" Ron said, grinning. "I give you my blessing!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to propose to her?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe at Luna and Dean's wedding!"

"So, you're going to propose to her at a wedding?" Hermione asked, slowly.

"Yes," Harry said, uncertainly. "I just thought it was a good idea because she already saw the ring, and she knows that I'm probably going to ask her some time soon. So it would be useless taking her out for dinner or something, because she'll know what's coming. But, at another person's wedding, she'd never suspect it!"

"Harry, that's a brilliant idea!" she said, getting up to hug him. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You already bought her a ring?" Ron asked, incredulously. "No-one tells me anything!"

"Sorry," Hermione said, sitting back down. "I forgot to tell you. Harry, could you please pass the sugar?" Harry passed the little silver bowl.

"You two can't tell Ginny," he insisted, suddenly stern.

"We won't!" Hermione said. "Actually, Harry, we have some news too." She suddenly grabbed Ron's hand.

"Me and Hermione have been looking for flats," Ron said, quickly.

"Really!? Since when?"

"Since last week!" Hermione said, excitedly. "And we already found we love! It's in Hyde Park Corner. The wizarding area."

"Wow! That's so great for you guys! OK, I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Ron and Hermione said together.

When Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Ginny was sitting in the kitchen frying kippers.

"Morning," she said, as Harry walked in.

"Morning," Harry said, walking forwards to kiss her. "Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, I did. How are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're fine. You know, their getting a flat?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, in Hyde Park Corner. The wizarding area."

"Oh! That's really nice! So, when are they moving in?"

"I dunno. They didn't say. So, looking forward to Luna's bacholerette party?"

"Oh yeah! It should be fun! But the sad thing is that it's going to be normal because Hermione helped her plan it. Oh well, I can't wait to see her wedding!"

"Wait. Aren't you planning her wedding?"

"Oh, yeah I am. But I'm also letting Luna come up with her own outrageous ideas and run away with them! Should be fun!"

"Ah! So, is Cho still being a bridesmaid?"

Ginny scowled. "Yeah," she grunted. "I wrote to Ernie asking if he wanted to do it, but he said no!"

"No!" Harry said, sarcastically.

"I know! God! All I told him was that he had to wear a yellow dress and carry daisies and he completely flipped out! Said something about "losing his masculinity"!" Ginny scoffed, and then suddenly gave a loud gasp.

"Harry! Why don't you do it!?" Harry laughed, reaching into the fridge for a Butterbeer.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I know it sounds ridiculous, but I really need a bridesmaid!"

"Why don't you just let Cho be a bridesmaid? It won't really affect you!"

"I know!" Ginny whined, walking towards Harry. "But it's just the fact that my boyfriend's ex is going to have such a big part in the wedding!"

"So? Dean is in the wedding!"

"But he's getting married! He's kind of taken now!"

"OK," Harry breathed, calmly. "Ginny, nothing that you can say or do can make me be Luna's bridesmaid." Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him gently. When they finally drew breath, Harry sighed.

"Not even that," he said, finally. Ginny grunted in frustration.

"OK, fine. I'll let Cho be a bridesmaid. Unless Ernie has a change of heart."

"Ginny, I don't think that's going to happen."She started walking towards the cupboard to get the biscuit tin, and then she suddenly wheeled around.

"What about Ron?" she gasped.

"Not in a million years," Harry answered, biting into a Digestive.

* * *

The next evening, Harry and Ron were playing Chess (Wizard Version) in the living room. Dean's stag night had finished about half an hour adgo, but Ginny and Hermione still weren't back from Luna's bachelorette party.

"Why wasn't ours as long as theirs?" Ron asked, as his knight charged into Harry's rook.

"You know girls," Harry answered. "They're probably sitting around talking."

"Oh right. So, when are they going to be back?" Ron asked.

"Ginny said not till past midnight. Why?"

"Oh, because Bill said he'd drop by tonight so he could give me and Hermione some money from my vault in Gringotts for the flat."

"Oh OK. So, when are you guys moving in?"

"Next week. So, how's the proposal with Ginny going?"

"Oh, it's fine. Except I have no idea how the hell to do it!"

"Why don't you just do it the traditional way? Ask her at the wedding reception."

"But I want to do something a bit more special than that. Ooh! I could put the ring in her food!"

"Oh wow! That is really...disgusting." They spent nearly two hours talking about the best way to propose, and then Ginny and Hermione suddenly Apparated into the living room.

"Oh by the way, you can Apparate into the house now." Hermione said. "I fixed it!"

"Oh thanks." Ginny replied. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh," Harry started, hastily. "We were just talking about..."

"Cheese," Ron suggested.

"O...kay," Ginny said, slowly, giving Ron a strange look. "I'm going to go to the loo." As she exited, Hermione sat on Ron's lap and sighed as he started talking very loudly about his favourite things about mozzarella. When Hermione was certain that Ginny was out of earshot, she decided to ask the obvious question.

"So, what were you guys really talking about?"

Harry sighed. "We were trying to think of the best way for me to propose to Ginny," he whispered.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly. "Good! Because I have the best idea!" She pulled something very small out of her handbag and handed it to Harry. It was a small, pink and white name plate.

"OK," Hermione started. "Here's my idea. We put this in Luna's bouquet tomorrow. It's blank at the moment, but when Ginny catches it, it will look look this." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the name plate. Then she twirled it around in the air. Seconds later, in very elaborate writing, the words "_Will you marry me_?" conjured themselves up in the air. Then, they started to fade away. Ron stared at her in awe.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" he asked, in amazement.

"OK," Harry said, slowly. "This is the first of my many questions. How do you know that Ginny will be the one to catch the bouquet."

"Oh, don't worry. Luna will take care of that."

"Hermione, the words "Luna will take care of that" always seem to be closely followed by the word "disaster"."

"Not true," Hermione said, stubbornly.

"OK, but how are we going to put in the bouquet. Isn't Ginny in charge of looking after the bouquet?"

"Already taken care of," Hermione said, quickly. "Luna managed to persuade her to leave me that responsibility because she's got so much to do."

"What if the name plate thing falls out?" Ron asked.

"I'll make sure it doesn't," Hermione said. "I'll use magic to make sure it doesn't come out until Ginny pulls it out."

"Where do we put the ring?" Harry asked. It seemed like this was the only question Hermione hadn't thought about.

"Good question," Hermione said, finally.

"Why don't you just give her the ring after she sees the name plate and looks surprised?" Ron suggested.

"Good idea." Hermione said.

"OK," Harry sighed, " I can't think of any more questions. It might just work, I suppose."

"Excellent!" Hermione said. "Now, all we have to worry about is make sure Ginny doesn't see the ouquet until Luna throws it."

"No problem," Ron said. "I can do that." Hermione leaned forwards toward the chess board and moved Ron's king a couple of paces.

"Checkmate," she said, smiling at Harry innocently while he groaned and Ron laughed.


	9. The Proposal

Hello! Here's the next chapter: dedicated to Love2Love! Recognize the proposal from a certain book!?

Love Hannah Longbottom. Please R&R! xxxx

* * *

The next morning, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry came to the room where Luna was getting ready at the wizard's version of The Dorchester. Ginny knocked on the door.

"You can come in as long as you're not Dean," her sing-song voice called. They all entered the room. Luna was wearing a lovely, strapless, pure white dress with a train just like Hannah's, but made of linen instead of lace. She had a white lily in her hair and a thin necklace with a snowflake as a pendant. Ginny remembered that Dean had given Luna that necklace as a Christmas present last year. Luna looked radiant.

"Luna, you look gorgeous!" Hermione gasped.

"Thank you," Luna said. She didn't look the least bit nervous. She just sat down and re-touched her make up.

"She sort of looks like she's a floating lily, doesn't she?" Ginny whispered to Ron, who looked back at her with a puzzled expression.

"I dunno," he grunted. Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Luna," she said aloud. "you look so beautiful. Can I see the bouquet quickly?"

"No!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Because..." Harry stuttered. "Because it's bad luck to see the bouquet before the bride throws it!"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"It's a Muggle tradition," Hermione put in quickly.

"Oh," Ginny said. "You guys have weird traditions! Bad luck for who anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Bad luck for the bride," Harry said. "You don't want Luna to..to stain her dress or trip while she's going down the aisle, do you?" Ginny suddenly stopped looking confused and started looking serious.

"Oh," she said, solemnly. "Of course I don't. It's OK, I can see the bouquet after the wedding. So, Luna, are there any more tasks I need to do before the wedding as maid of honour?"

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed, suddenly. "I do! Can you please check all the bathrooms and make sure that there are no old Chinese men hiding in the cubicle?"

"O..kay," Ginny said, slowly, as Ron sniggered. "Errm...why though?"

"Because those are the most common gatecrashers of course!" Luna answered, as if Ginny had just asked a stupid question.

"Ah!" Ginny said. "Of course!"

"Oh, Ginny do you have my something blue?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny said. "I'm going to give it to Seamus!"

"The something blue is a tiny, blue drawstring purse to hold the rings in." Luna explained, as Ginny left the room. "So Ginny's going to give it to Seamus since he's in charge of the rings."

"Oh!" Hermione shrieked. "That reminds me! Here's is your something borrowed." She took off a gold bracelet, decorated with what looked like tiny elephants. Luna slipped it onto her own wrist and smiled.

"What's your something new?" Hermione asked.

"These," Luna said, gesturing to her ears. She was wearing tiny, silver earrings shaped like stars, which made a nice change to the radishes or carrots she always wore on her ears. "Lavender bought them for me last week, and this is the first time I'm wearing them. And, my something old is this necklace. It's not that old, but I thought it looked nice, and it is a year old."

"Anyway," Harry said, impatiently. "Can we see the bouquet?"

"Oh, yes of course." Luna opened a cupboard beside the dressing table and pulled the bouquet out.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. The bouquet was a beautiful arrangement of white lilies and yellow roses.

"OK," Luna said, bringing all three of them out of their trance. "The wedding starts in half an hour and my dad is supposed to give me away. He still hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, don't worry, Luna," said Hermione. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. When are you going to throw the bouquet anyway?"

"Halfway through the reception."

"Luna," Hermione said, looking down at the dress she had been asked to wear as a bridesmaid. "I have a question. I thought you said that Cho's eyes match the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Oh, they do."

"They're yellow! I've never really noticed Cho's eyes, but I'm sure they're not yellow!" Indeed, the dress was yellow and slinky with thin straps.

"I know,"Luna went on. But her eyes glint off them and really show the beauty of the dress."

"Right," Hermione said, uncertainly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in if you're not Dean!" Luna called again.The door opened, and Xenophilius Lovegood entered the room.

"Hello, my love!" he said. "You look lovely!"

"Thanks Dad," Luna said, giving him a hug. "You remember my friends. Harry, Hermione and Ron."

"Of course!" Xenophilius said, jovially. "Nice to see you chaps again!" Harry remembered that the last time they had seen Xenophilius was in his own house when he had informed the Death Eaters that he had Harry there. But, since it was his daughters wedding day, he decided to let that go.

"Nice to see you again too, Mr Lovegood," he said. Then, Ginny came into the room, holding something. Ron hastily put the bouquet back into the cupboard before Ginny saw it.

"Hi Luna!" she said. "OK, I've given Seamus your something blue, and here is your veil. I'll help you put it on if you want. Oh, hello Mr Lovegood!" She shook his hand before helping Luna place her white, silk veil onto her head.

"Hello Ginevra!" Xenophilius said. "You are the maid of honour, I presume?"

"Yes sir!" Ginny said. "OK, anything else for me to do? Oh, wait, who's going to walk me down the aisle?"

"Seamus," Luna asked. "And, no, I don't think there's anything else for you to do. Unless, did you check the bathrooms?"

"Yes, I did. And it is completely safe. No Chinese men in there. Only middle-aged women ruining their make-up!"

"Oh!" Xenophilius suddenly shuddered. "Old Chinese men crashing a wedding! Not a funny situation!"

"OK," Luna sighed. "I think I'm all set. Ten minutes till wedding-time!"

"Oh, by the way," Ginny said. "Luna, why are there banners of onions everywhere?"

Xenophilius laughed. "To keep away the vampires of course! Dear me, girl!"

"Isn't that garlic?" Harry asked. Luna started laughing then too.

"No!" she giggled. "That would just be silly!"

"Of course it would," Ginny said, smiling. "So, are vampires common wedding crashers as well?"

"Oh no," Luna answered. "They just come and steal the champagne and then leave."

"Right," Ron said, slowly.

"Anyway," Luna said, her laughter wearing off. "Daddy, Hermione, Ginny I need you to go into the first room down the hall. Seamus, Parvati and Cho are already in there."Ginny scowled as she heard Cho's name.

"Who are the groomsmen by the way?" Hermione asked.

"Neville, Ron and Harry," Luna said, casually.

"What!?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously, in great surprise.

"Oh, did I not mention that?" Luna asked.

"No, you didn't!" Ron said, looking shocked but quite pleased.

"How come Dean didn't tell us?" Harry asked.

"Because I said I would do it," Luna answered.

"Well you did a really good job at that!" said Ron, sarcastically.

"Sorry," Luna said. "It must have slipped my mind. Well, you'd better go with Ginny, Hermione and Dad then. Quickly!"

"OK," Ron said, starting to follow Hermione and Ginny to the door. "Wait, Luna! Do you have any tasks for me and Harry to do? Like, sample the wedding cake? Or-"

"No, you don't have any jobs," Luna interrupted. "Just walk Parvati down the aisle."

"OK." Hermione said, slowly. "So who's walking me down the aisle?"

"Neville," Luna answered.

"So, who am I walking down the aisle?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ginny suddenly burst out, turning red. Harry shuddered. That was not a good sign.

"Why don't I just switch her with Ginny?" Harry asked, quickly.

"But Seamus has to walk Ginny down the aisle!" Luna said. "The best man has to walk the maid of honour!"

"Fine," Ginny said, disgruntled.

Xenophilius, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked out of the room and walked down the hall. Ginny still looked grumpy. Harry took her hand.

"You don't need to worry, you know," he said. "I'm just walking her down the aisle."

"Hmm," she said, her lips pursed."I know. But it's just...I hate her!

"I know," Harry said. "But still, you don't need to worry." They all walked down to the last door and walked in. Cho and Parvati were sitting on the window sill and Seamus was helping Dean put on his cuff links. Dean was shaking.

"Are you OK, Dean?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Dean stammered. "Just-just nervous. Is Luna nervous?"

"I dunno," Ginny said. "She doesn't look it. But I'm sure she is. Everyone feels nervous before their wedding day."

"OK," Dean sighed, as Seamus finished with his cufflinks. "All the bridesmaids and groomsman have to walk down the aisle after me but before Luna. Then, Ginny and Seamus come after Luna. OK?" Everyone nodded. Dean took a deep breath.

"I'll come back and get you in five minutes," he said, walking out of the room. Parvati abandoned Cho on the window sill and went to talk to Ron and Hermione. When Cho saw Harry, she smiled and waved. Ginny's grip on Harry's hand tightened.

"Calm," he said, softly.

"Sorry," she said. Five minutes ticked by, and Dean came to tell all of them to get into the order they would be walking out in. Harry let Ginny kiss him on the cheek, and then walked towards Cho.

"Hi Harry!" she said, enthusiastically.

"Hi Cho," he replied. Harry wondered why she wasn't feeling embarrassed. He certainly did. After all, they didn't really end things on good terms in their fifth year. And she'd always looked awkward and embarrassed whenever they saw each other since then.

"So, you and Ginny are still together then?" she asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Oh." She almost sounded disappointed. Then suddenly, Hermione and Neville had left and he and Cho were next to go. They linked arms and walked out of the corridor and they saw a great, pair of double doors where Hermione and Neville were standing in front of. When the joined them, Neville turned around. He was smiling.

"I can't believe I get to walk down the aisle twice in two months!" he said, gleefully. Ron and Parvati queued up behind them shortly. Suddenly, the double doors swung open of their own accord, and Hermione and Neville led the way. Harry looked around. He did not expect there to be this many people. But it was an even bigger congregation than Neville and Hannah's wedding. He saw Bill and Fleur sitting in the front row and Bill winked at Harry. When they had all taken their place under the arch, which was decorated with yellow roses, the double doors swung open once again. Luna walked in, her arms linked with her father. Her face was hidden by the veil, but because it was fine silk, you could still see her features clearly. They were closely followed by Ginny and Seamus. Even though the bride had just walked in, all of Harry's attention was on Ginny. She was so beautiful. He almost couldn't wait for the wedding to be over, so that Luna could throw the bouquet.

Finally, everyone was assembled under the arch, Ginny standing slightly behind Luna and Seamus standing slightly behind Dean. Harry had a full view of Ginny, and when their eyes met, she winked at him. Luna smiled at Dean before they held hands and faced the minister, who Harry hadn't even noticed before now. He was wearing sunny yellow robes.

"We are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony," he started. The wedding wasn't very long, not as long as Neville and Hannah's anyway.

"Dean Gregory Thomas," the minister said. "Do you take Luna Karen Lovegood as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," said Dean.

"Do you promise to love her and cherish her, in sickness and health, til death parts you?"

"I do," Dean said, again. The minister turned towards Luna.

"Luna Karen Lovegood. Do you take Dean Gregory Thomas as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Luna said.

"Do you promise to love him and cherish him, in sickness and health, til death parts you?"

"I do," she said, again.

"Do we have the rings?" the minister asked.

"Oh yeah," Seamus answered. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a tiny, baby lue drawstring purse and opened it. He took out two, shiny, gold rings and gave them to Dean, who gave them to the minister.

"Dean," the minister started, giving Dean one of the rings. "Place this ring on Luna's finger as a symbol of your bond everlasting."

Dean did so, and then the minister turned back to Luna again.

"Luna, place this ring on Dean's finger as a symbol of your bond everlasting." Luna did so. The minister sighed deeply.

"With the power vested with me by the Wizengamot, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Dean lifted Luna's veil and kissed her as everyone clapped. When they pulled away, the Wedding March started playing. Luna and Dean walked back up the aisle, followed by Parvati and Ron, then Hermione and Neville. Harry and Cho started making their way as well, but then Cho suddenly stumbled and tripped, nearly falling. Harry looked around and saw a wooden log, but he was sure that it hadn't been there before. He looked back at Ginny and saw her slipping something long, dark and thin into Seamus's trouser pocket, which looked suspiciously like a wand. Harry couldn't help but smile at her. He couldn't believe that he was going to ask this incredible woman to marry him.

When everyone had made their way back into the hotel room at the end of the corridor, Cho let go of Harry's arm and started rubbing her foot. Ginny walked over to Harry, smiling. As Harry took her hand, Dean and Luna came into the room. Everyone shouted their congratulations, making their way towards the newlyweds.

"Congratulations, Luna!" Hermione said, running forwards to give them a hug.

"Thanks," Dean and Luna said together.

"It's time for the reception," Luna said. Everyone followed them out to a huge hall filled with huge tables and chairs. There was an even bigger table right at the front, just like the teacher's table at Hogwarts. When they all walked towards it, they saw signs on empty plates. When Harry looked around, he saw a sign saying "_Reserved for Harry Potter_" and beside his was one saying _"Reserved for Ginny Weasley_". Everyone else that had had a part in the wedding seemed to have noticed signs saying their names and took a seat. He noticed that Hermione was on his left and Ginny was on his right. This was actually quite a disadvantage, as Harry couldn't ask anyone about the plan. But suddenly, when everyone had finished their meals and people had got up to dance, Luna suddenly went up to the stage where the swing band was. She whispered into one of the singer's ears, and he nodded.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Ginny said, getting up. As she left the table, Hermione gave Harry a nudge.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to get up too!" she said. "You have to give her the ring after she catches the bouquet!" Harry did so, just as the music suddenly stopped.

"OK," Luna said, softly into the microphone. The only girl near Luna was Ginny, who had to pass the stage in order to get to the bathroom. But Ginny had stopped when the music stopped.

"I'm going to throw my bouquet now," Luna said, and barely after the words were out of her mouth, she did so. Because Ginny was only about a metre away, she did catch the bouquet.

"Aw!" Harry heard Lavender exclaim, disappointedly. "No one else got a chance to catch it!"

"You're already married!" Parvati pointed out. Harry slowly walked closer to Ginny, but she was staring down at the bouquet. She had suddenly noticed a very small name plate in the bouquet, and words were starting to appear on it. They were so small, Ginny had to squint to make them out.

"_Will you.." _Ginny opened the name plate, as it seemed like the rest of the sentence was written on the inside. "_Marry me_?" Ginny's heart gave a leap. This could only be from one person. Ginny turned around, and she finally noticed Harry standing behind her. She was so caught off-guard, she didn't even know what to say.

"Is this from..?" she started, but she tailed off when she saw Harry take something out from his front pocket. She gasped, almost dropping the bouquet, as she saw the tiny, black suede box that she had seen in Harry's sock drawer a week ago. Harry walked closer to Ginny and got down on one knee. The whole hall had suddenly gone quiet. Even the band was watching intently.

"Ginny," Harry said. "Will you marry me?" It looked like Ginny was incapable of saying anything at the moment; she looked so dumbfounded. But, it looked like she could say at least one word.

"Yes!" she said, and as soon as she did so, every woman in the room "Aww!"ed and every man cheered. Harry smiled, and slid the ring on Ginny's finger. Ginny laughed as Harry got up and she grabbed him and kissed him, feeling so happy that she was going to spend the rest of her life with this man.


	10. Wedding Plans

Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry but I just have to dedicate this chapter to Love2Love again for that brilliant short scene about Cho in the wedding! If you're confused, check my reviews for the last chapter! Trust me, you won't regret! Thanks Love2Love! It made me laugh and laugh and LAUGH for hours on end! Please R&R everyone!

Love,

Hannah Longbottom

xxxxxxxx

* * *

Ginny and Harry sat outside in one of the other gardens, watching the stars. It was very cold, Ginny was wearing Harry's suit jacket over her bridesmaid's dress. She was fiddling with her ring, lovingly.

"I can't believe we're going to get married!" she exclaimed, for the fifth time.

"I know," Harry replied, yet again.

"Nice proposal, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. So, what do you want to do now, Future Mrs Potter?"

"I dunno. I quite like it out here." Just then, Hermione and Ron came running out.

"Hi guys!" Hermione said. "I just wanted to tell you, Luna and Dean are leaving now."

"They're going home?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron answered. "They're going on they're honeymoon. To Venice." Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Hermione back into the hall just in time to see Luna and Dean saying goodbye to everyone. When they saw Harry and Ginny, they both ran over to congratulate them.

"Congratulations, mate," Dean said, wringing Harry's hand.

"Thanks," Harry replied. "You too." Luna and Dean led the way outside to reveal a large, white limo that was floating in mid-air. At the back of it was a banner saying "_Just Married_" Luna and Dean entered the limo, waving.

"How long are you going for?" Ginny shouted.

"Two weeks," Dean replied, waving. When they had finished bidding everyone goodbye, the limo suddenly rose higher and higher into the air. Very soon, all that could be seen of them was a tiny white pinprick in the dark sky.

"How are they going to see in the dark?" Hermione said, still peering into the sky.

"Headlights," Ron replied. "What's wrong with Cho?" he added. Ginny, Harry and Hermione followed Ron's gaze to the table with the champagne. Cho was knocking back a whole bottle as if it was Perrier water, tears streaming down her face. When she realized that most people were milling out because the bride and groom had left, she walked over to wear the four of them were standing.

"Sorry guys," she said, softly. "But can I please talk to Harry alone for a minute?" Ron shrugged, Hermione glanced at Ginny nervously, and Ginny's eyes flashed menacingly btu she smiled.

"OK," she said, leaving with Ron and Hermione. Harry was trying hard to think if he'd ever had a conversation with Cho where hadn't been in tears.

"Harry," Cho started, as soon as the others were all out of earshot. "Letting you go was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"You mean when we broke up five years ago?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've missed you every day since. Are you sure that marrying Ginny is what you want to do?" Harry looked at her as if she was mad.

"I love her, Cho."

"And I love you."

"We were never good together. I don't understand how you could possibly think we were!"

"Harry, just think about it. You and I could be really happy together."

"Is this going to take long? Only Ginny and I have to go home soon. You know, my fiancee?"

"So, you really do want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes, I do."

"OK then. She's really lucky. I'm really going to miss you, Harry." And with that, she gave Harry a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek. When she finally let him go, she gave him a small wave.

"Bye, Harry." No sooner than Cho had grabbed her bag and walked out of the door, Ginny came over.

"What did she say?" she demanded.

"She was asking whether I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Ginny scoffed and called Cho a very rude name indeed.

"So, she was basically saying she wanted you back?" Hermione asked, she and Ron now making their way over as well.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"What a night," Ron sighed.

"Let's go home," Harry said to Ginny. She agreed heartily.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny was wearing Harry's old shirt and boxers and sipping tea and nibbling toast, engrossed in a glossy magazine. Harry entered the dining room, yawning.

"Morning," he said, reaching for a coffee mug. "What are you reading?"

"Some bridal magazines Hermione got for me," Ginny replied, cleaning her plate with her wand as he finished her toast.

"When did she have time to get you magazines?"

"She and Ron stopped by Hogsmeade before they went home and Hermione came by last night while you were upstairs writing a letter to Andromeda."

"Oh," Harry said, slowly, sitting opposite Ginny and stirring his coffee with his wand.

"What were you writing her about anyway?"

"About the engagement. And also she asked if I could have Teddy for a week while she and Ted went to Belgium, so I was just telling her I'd ask you first."

"Oh cool! I love little Teddy! When is he coming?"

"This Saturday. That's OK with you, is it?"

"Yeah, it's fine! This is going to be fun!"

"OK. I'll go round their house later."

"So, do you want to start doing some of the wedding plans?" Harry burnt his tongue on his coffee.

"Now?" he spluttered.

"Yeah!" Ginny answered, shocked at his reaction. "There's a lot to do! _Accio wedding book_!" Suddenly, a huge, white, leather book zoomed into view.

"OK," Ginny said, opening it. "First we have to plan the engagement party. We'll take care of that later, that only takes a week or so."

"We're having an engagement party?"

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "Of course we are!"

"OK then. So what else do we have to do?"

"We have to book a place to have the wedding, find a minister, a florist to do the flowers and the bouquet, a decorator to decorate the wedding hall and a baker to make the wedding cake, book the caterers and a band."

"Wow, so-"

"And then I have to buy a wedding dress and you have to buy a suit.Then we have to test the food that the caterers have made. Then we have to plan our rehearsal dinner, if we're going to have one. I still don't know yet, so it depends on what you think. Then we have to plan our bachelor/bachelorette parties and _then _we have to book our honeymoon." There was a long pause after this.

"Wow," Harry said. "That is a _lot_."

"Really? I hope I haven't left anything out."

"I hope so too," Harry muttered. "So, do I get to do anything?"

"Of course you do!" Ginny said, leafing through the wedding book. She found a page that was filled with pictures of flowers, protected by a plastic pocket. She pulled out three of the photographs.

"Now," she said, laying them down on the table in front of Harry. "What do you think? White lilies, red roses or purple freesias?"

"I would have to say purple freesias," Harry said. Ginny's jaw suddenly dropped. She looked astounded.

"You know what Harry," she said, putting the pictures back in the plastic pocket. "Forget what I said. Your only job now is to be at the altar in time to say 'I do'."

"Fair enough," Harry said, putting his coffee mug in the sink. "Are you going to be able to handle it alone though?"

"I won't be alone. I'll have Hermione, and I might ask Lavender for help as well."

"OK. Do you know who you're going to invite yet?"

"Well, Cho definitely isn't coming," Ginny said, through clenched teeth. She was still seething about what Cho had said to Harry. She tried not to look to angry when Harry told her, even though she felt like screaming at Cho and pulling her long, black hair out. But she tried not to let a stupid ex-girlfriend of Harry's spoil her happiness. She really did have a lot to do.

"Actually, she said, closing the book. " I think I'm going to go over to see Hermione now. Do you want to come?"

"No," Harry replied, putting on his jacket. "I'm going over to Ted and Andromeda's to say Saturday's fine."

"OK then. See you later." With a _crack_, she Disapparated.


	11. Running Out Of Time

On Saturday morning, Ginny Apparated into the kitchen in The Burrow where her father, George, Ron and Hermione were having breakfast.

"Hi!" Ginny said, grabbing a piece of George's toast as she passed him.

"Oi!" George exclaimed, trying to grab it back. Ginny pulled it out of his reach and shoved it all into her mouth quickly.

"Very attractive," George muttered before Summoning a stack of toast from the counter.

"What's up, Ginny?" Ron asked, sipping coffee.

"Not much. I just came to get Hermione. We're going to spend all day planning the wedding."

"Already?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Ginny said, exasperatingly. "We're getting married at Montgomery Hall and there's no predicting when it will be free. So we have to start planning now!"

"Ginny, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, refilling her cup of tea. "I completely forgot about today! Me and Ron are going to spend all day moving our stuff into the new flat."

"Oh," Ginny sighed, pouring herself some apple juice. "That's alright. I'll figure something out."

"Arthur!" a shrill voice suddenly called from upstairs.

"Coming Molly, dear!" Mr Weasley quickly rushed out of the room, abandoning his bacon and toast. Just then, there was a loud crack and Lavender suddenly materialized in front of Ginny and Ron. She was wearing a thick black coat, but you could still see the telltale bump of her six month stage pregnancy.

"Hi guys!" she said.

"Why do you smell like olives?" Ginny asked as got herself an apple and a pear from the fruit bowl.

"Because I have to use this olive bubble bath stuff now. It's supposed to be good for the baby. Being pregnant is fun sometimes, but I kind of miss being able to see past my stomach properly." It seemed that Lavender had suddenly become dissatisfied with her apple and pear so she pinched one of George's pieces of toast. George, for the second time that morning, attempted to make a grab at it, but Lavender stopped him.

"George!" she shrieked. "Please don't manhandle me! I am with child!" George rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" he said, tiresomely. "I'll just make some pancakes then, seeing as the world evidently doesn't want me to have toast!"

"Oh good!" Lavender exclaimed, chewing toast haphazardly. "Could you please fry some sausages while you're doing that? I'm for two!" she added when George glared at her.

Suddenly, Ginny got a fantastic idea.

"Ron," she said, slowly. "Dad doesn't know that Lavender's pregnant, does he?"

"I don't think so," Ron replied. "Why?"

"Lavender," Ginny said, excitedly. "Dad is obviously going to comment on your pregnancy somehow when he comes back. When he does, pretend you're not pregnant. It will be so funny!"

Lavender laughed. "That sounds like fun!"

"Cool!" Ginny replied. "Whenever he says something, just pretend to be all insulted." Right on cue, Mr Weasley came back into the room and turned back to his toast and coffee. As he did so, he suddenly noticed Lavender.

"Hello dear" he said, jauntily.

"Morning, Mr Weasley!" Lavender replied.

"How've you been getting on? You know, I heard that you and Seamus had gotten married but I had no idea you were pregnant!"

Lavender suddenly stopped smiling. "What?" she asked, quietly. Ginny had to bite the sides of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

"What do you mean pregnant?" Lavender demanded. Mr Weasley now stopped smiling and looked horrified.

"Oh!" he said. "Oh dear! Are you not...Oh well! My mistake! It's just that you looked...errm...I mean I thought you were..ermm.."

"Only joking, Mr Weasley!" Lavender suddenly burst out. "I'm six months pregnant! In fact, Seamus and I are going to an ultrasound at two o' clock this afternoon." Mr Weasley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Dad," Ginny said, shaking with laughter. "It was just such a funny idea!"

"You girls!" Mr Weasley said. Hermione and Ron stood up quickly.

"Ginny," Hermione said, apologetically. "We have to go to the flat now."

"That's fine," Ginny said. "I'm going to go home in a bit anyway." Hermione gave one last apologetic smile, Summoned two large suitcases from upstairs and she and Ron Apparated.

"Where's Harry?" Lavender asked Ginny, pouring a strange herbal tea into some hot water that Mr Weasley had just given her before departing with George.

"He's gone to Ted and Andromeda's house. Their going to Belgium this afternoon, so Harry and I are going to be looking after Teddy for a week."

"Oh, that's good. So you and Harry can practice being parents."

"I suppose. Are you nervous about the baby?"

"A bit. But I'm mostly excited. What I'm really nervous about is what we're going to call the baby. Seamus wants to call it Aoife if it's a girl."

"Aoife Finnegan?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I know," Lavender replied.

"What if it's a boy?"

"He wants to call it Patrick if it's a boy."

"That's not too bad. What names do you want?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about some. I like the name Virginia for a girl. And I like James for a boy. Anna. Luke. Tom. Katy. Sophie."

"What about Lydia? That's a pretty name.. "

"I like it too. But Lydia Finnegan? I don't think so. I've always loved the name Sophia for a girl though."

"Yeah, that's nice."

"Anyway, enough about names. What are you planning to do today?"

"Well, I wanted to get lots of wedding planning done with Hermione. But she needs to go and finish setting up the flat with Ron. They're nearly finished. They spent all yesterday cleaning and painting."

"Oh. Well, I could help you with the wedding plans of you want."

"Really? Are you sure it wouldn't tire you out or anything?"

"No, it'll be fine. It'll give me something to do; being pregnant is so boring sometimes. But I have to leave at about two for my ultrasound with Seamus. So, let's start now. Only, let's get some ice cream from Hogsmeade first. I've been craving vanilla ice cream all day!"

* * *

While Ginny and Lavender spent all day making wedding plans, Ron and Hermione inspected their new home, making sure that the electricity and plumbing was working. Hermione returned from the bathroom as Ron finished inspecting the corridor.

"OK," she said. "There is no mould, algae or fungi whatsoever growing on the walls or the floor in the bathroom."

"I thought you were checking to see if the taps were working," Ron asked, looking bemused.

"I was. But you never know what you can find in the bathrooms in flats these days."

"O..K. What time is it?"

"Five past two."

"Really? We missed lunch! Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever missed a meal!" Hermione laughed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she asked. "What do you want to eat. I went food shopping earlier, so we have everything." Hermione and Ron rummaged in their fridge and cupboards for about ten minutes and eventually decided on potato and leek soup with bread and cheese. Just as they were tucking in, there was a loud _crack_.

"Seamus!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did you know our address?"

"Harry told me," Seamus replied. "I just came from Grimmauld Place. He and Teddy were playing chess."

"Aw!" Hermione said, breaking off a piece of her bread and dipping it into her soup.

"Anyway," Seamus continued. "Have you two seen Lavender anywhere?"

"The last time we saw her was this morning at The Burrow," Ron replied. "Why?"

"We're supposed to have an ultrasound at two and she's late! I've been looking for her for the past half an hour! I checked The Burrow, Grimmauld Place, Diagon Alley and Portobello Road. I even checked St Mungo's to see if she was waiting for me there. But she isn't! I hope she's alright."

"Didn't you two arrange to meet somewhere?" Hermione asked.

"We agreed to meet at home at quarter to two. I waited till ten past two and she didn't show up."

"Did you look in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked. Seamus paused.

"No," he answered slowly. "No, I didn't. How could I have thought of Portobello Road and not Hogsmeade. I'm such a tool!" And with that, he grabbed a huge chunk of bread, cut off a piece of cheese and Disapparated.

"What a bloody cheek!" Ron said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Grimmauld Place, Teddy and Harry were having a fry-up for their late lunch. Harry was still puzzled at how a four year old had managed to beat him in chess twice in a row. Oh well. He'd play Exploding Snap with him later. He was sure to win that. As him and Teddy were discussing The Chudley Cannon's latest match, Ginny Disapparated into their kitchen holding the wedding book.

"Hi!" she said, giving Harry a kiss before collapsing into the chair next to him. "Hi Teddy!" she added, suddenly noticing the auburn-haired boy sitting in front of her with egg yolk all over his face. Teddy grinned and waved at her.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, polishing off the last of his scrambled eggs.

"Lavender and I were getting some wedding plans done in Hogsmeade. We got so carried away that Lavender forgot all about her ultrasound. Seamus came bursting into the cafe we were having lunch in looking for Lavender. We felt really bad actually; he looked really worried. He and Lavender just left for St Mungo's now. They asked if we wanted to meet up for a drink in _The Elder Wand_ later on in the evening. Do you want to?"

"Yeah, sure. But we'll have to bring Teddy."

"That's fine. Ron, Hermione and Neville are coming as well. Hannah can't come though, she's gone to Vancouver to visit some friends for a few days."

"OK. So what did you come up with for the wedding?" Just as Ginny opened the book to show him, a great big macaw flew through their kitchen window and landed on the table, a roll of parchment attached to it's leg. The macaw hopped towards Ginny and held out it's leg. As soon as Ginny removed it, the macaw took flight back out of the window. As she read the letter, Ginny smiled brightly. She read it out to Harry.

_**Dear Ginny, **_

**_We just wanted to let you know that we're coming back tomorrow. Venice has been so much fun. I've gotten quite a tan, can you believe it? We've bought lots of souvenirs for all of you. Dean is enjoying himself too. _**_**He has painted a lot of pictures as the view from our hotel room is absolutely beautiful. Last week, we went around all of Venice on a gondola. And yesterday, I saw a child wearing a top the exact same as one I saw Harry wear once. I asked the boy to take it off so I could take it home and show all of you, but he got scared and ran to his mother and his mother told one of the members of staff working at the beach, and we were asked never to return to that beach again. That was a shame because I found lots of lovely shells on the shore. I went back to get them, but the little boy's mother put a spell on a wooden log to chase me out of the beach. So Dean and I never went back there again. **_

_**Other than that, it has been fun. Dean and I bought you some liqueur chocolates and I bought a new dress at a market yesterday. It's bright yellow and t says "I love radishes" on it and there's an embroidery of radishes on the bottom of it. **_

_**Dean and I spent all of yesterday and this morning relaxiing on the beach (a different beach) skimming stones and drawing (in Dean's case) and collecting interesting shells. **_

**_We can't wait to see you tomorrow. We've missed you all so much. We've heard all about Ron and Hermione's flat. We hope the wedding plans are all going OK? Remember to put banners of onions around the wedding hall._**

**_Lots of love,  
Luna_**

_**oh, and Dean.**_

"Wow," Harry said, folding up the letter. "What a typical Luna-ish letter."

"I know. Tomorrow eh? It sounds like they had a good honeymoon anyway?"

"Can you imagine Luna being chased out of an Italian beach by an enchanted wooden log?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Oh, definitely!" Ginny replied, also giggling. "I wouldn't expect anything less of Luna!"

"So, what have you and Lavender planned?" Harry asked, cleaning his and Teddy's plates with his wand.

"Well, Lavender found me a good florist. Michael Branning. And she helped me book the caterers. And she and I are going to go shopping for a dress for our engagement party next week. You know, I might make Lavender one of my bridesmaids. I never really got to know her at Hogwarts, but she's actually very nice."

"What should I wear to this engagement party?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you want. Just not jeans and a T-shirt, please."

"OK," Harry answered.

"Oh, and Harry we need to start the guest list tomorrow. We need to sort out the amount of guests we'll have so we can find a big enough hall."

"That's fine. Teddy, how about a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed, jumping off his chair. "I'm so going to beat you!"

"We'll see about that!" he replied, getting up. "So," he added to Ginny. "When are we going to be having this wedding?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, biting her nails. "I want it to be soon. As soon as possible. But there's so mcuh to do!"

"Ginny," Harry said, taking her hands. "I don't care when I marry you. Just as long as I do."

"You're so sweet! Thank you! You have no idea how much pressure you've taken off me!"

"It's alright. Just tell me when and where it is and I'll be there. Just in time to say 'I do'."


	12. Wedding Plans and French Toast

Nearly a week later, Harry walked into his kitchen to find Ginny curled up on a chair at the table, wedding book open. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was fiddling with her flaming hair agitatedly and stirring her coffee with a stone-cold piece of toast, absentmindedly. Harry took some apple juice and two glasses and took the seat opposite Ginny. He filled both glasses up with juice and handed one to Ginny.

"Here. It's got to taste better than lukewarm coffee with breadcrumbs."

"Huh?" Ginny looked at Harry with a puzzled expression. Then she took a look at what she was stirring her coffee with and sighed in exasperation.

"Have you slept at all?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Ginny replied, rubbing her eyes. "I've got so much to do today."

"Like what?"

"Well, first I have to see Michael and make a final decision about the flowers. Then, Lavender and I are going to sample some wedding cakes. Then, I have to go shopping for the engagement party on Saturday. Then, Hermione and I are going to look at wedding dresses."

"Wow," Harry said in awe. "That is a lot. Can you get all that done in one day?"

"Of course I can," Ginny answered. "I just have to move quickly."

"Well, if you're going to be moving around all day you should have a good breakfast as a headstart."

"No, Harry! I don't have time! I have to have a quick shower and then go. I should already be in the shower now, but I need to take a look at these invitation cards. What do you think?" Ginny held up a pure white, laminated card with thick, black, Gothic-like script all over it.

"It looks good to me," Harry answered.

"It's a bit thick though. You have to kind of squint to make out what it says. I think I'm going to change it to this one." Ginny held up another card. The font was less thick and bold and the letters were more fancy and curly.

"I like that one a lot actually."

"So do I. OK, we'll go with that on." Ginny turned to the wedding book and circled one of the pictures on the page which Harry assumed was the wedding card they had chosen.

"Now," she continued, getting out a piece of paper that had her own hand writing on it. "This is what I'm going to have the invitations say. Tell me if it's alright.

**_Harry Potter and_** _**Ginny Weasley would like to cordially invite you**_

_**to their wedding on the...**_

"I haven't set a date yet," Ginny put in.

"OK," Harry replied.

_**at Montgomery Hall. We do hope you can make it. **_

_**Please let us know no later than...**_

"Because I haven't set a date for the wedding yet, I haven't got an R.S.V.P. date either."

"Yeah, that's fine."

_**either by or in person. You are all welcome to bring one guest if you wish. **_

_**We enclose an acceptance/declination card along with this invitation. **_

_**Many thanks, **_

_**Love from,**_

_**Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.  
**_

"And the invitation card goes like this:"

_**I will**_**_/will not be attending the Potter/Weasley wedding on the..._**

_**I will be attending with/without a guest. **_

"Is it alright?"

"It's really good," Harry replied, taking two mugs of hot coffee and passing one to Ginny as he sat down. "You're putting a lot of thought into this wedding, aren't you?"

"Well, you only have one wedding. And I want to make ours really special. Oh, Harry, tomorrow Lavender and I have a meeting with the caterers and I want you to come with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to ask Ron if he could come as well. I thought it would be good to have a guy's opinion when it comes to food."

"OK, then. Actually I'm going to Madam Malkin's at three o' clock to get a suit for the wedding made."

"Ooh! OK, thanks Harry! I can check that off the list now."

"You know, Ginny, you should hire a wedding planner to take some of the stress off you."

"I have! But even with wedding planner, there's still quite a lot to do!"

"Really? Who did you hire?"

"Well, I hired Lavender because she's on maternity leave and she's bored and I thought helping me plan the wedding would give her plenty to do. And anyway, she is great at helping out."

"OK. Are you paying her?"

"I offered to. But she wouldn't hear of taking money for helping her friend plan a wedding."

"That was nice of her. Oh, we've got post." Ginny looked out the window and saw a screech owl soaring towards their kitchen window. Ginny got up and opened the window to let it in.

"Both letters are addressed to you," Harry said, as the screech owl hopped around on the kitchen table. Ginny took the letter and read it.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"It's from Montgomery Hall. I wrote to them last week asking what days they were available for a wedding. They just replied saying that the next available Saturday is 5th March."

"That's a month away."

"I know. That's hardly any time! But the next available date is 22nd June. That's four whole months! I can't wait that long to marry you!"

"I don't think I can either."

"But how the hell am I supposed to plan a whole wedding in a month, Harry?"

"Ginny. Take a look at the wedding book. Most of the pages have huge, red ticks on them. In case you haven't noticed, you've already basically planned half of the wedding. In just two weeks! I'm sure you can do the rest of it in a month."

"Do you think so?"

"Definitely. And it won't be just you alone. You'll have Lavender and all the rest of us helping you."

"OK then. I guess I'll reply to Montgomery Hall and say they can book our wedding for 5th March."

"OK. Now you go and have a shower and I'll make us some breakfast."

"OK." Ginny wrote a reply to Montgomery Hall and tied it around the owl's leg and it took flight again.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny came downstairs, fully dressed and her hair still wet.

"You know what, Harry? I don't think I'm going to have breakfast. There's not enough time."

"Oh, Ginny, you have to stay. I made you your favourite breakfast. Blueberry muffins and French toast." Ginny stopped as soon as Harry said the words "French toast."

"French toast?" she asked.

"Yep. And more coffee."

"OK. But five minutes. Ten maximum." She sat down as Harry handed her her plate and coffee. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"Well, I think Teddy and I are going out after breakfast," Harry replied, munching his French toast.

"Oh, that's nice. Where are you going to go?"

"Well, I think we're just going to walk around Hogsmeade. We'll definitely go to Hneyduke's and then have lunch later on. Then, afterwards, I think we'll go to Ron and Hermione's. I'm going to ask if I can leave him with them for half an hour ir so when I go to Madam Malkin's."

Ginny and Harry discussed wedding plans further while eating their breakfast, but all the while Ginny was worrying about how close the wedding was getting. She was excited and nervous all in one. In fact, the only thing that was keeping her going with all this wedding planning was the fact that she and Harry would be married in just one month. In her whole life, she had never been happier than she had been the past two weeks. This was the way it was meant to be. She was meant to get married to Harry Potter.


	13. Sugar Tulips

Ginny and Lavender were sitting on a cream, leather sofa in the middle of the famous bakery, _Piece Of Cake_. Ginny with a glass of champagne in her hand, Lavender with a mug of tea in hers.

"What's the woman's name again?" Lavender asked.

"Andrea," Ginny replied, eying a very tasty looking chocolate mousse.

"What do you think about Andrea Finnegan?"

"No, Lavender," Ginny said, tearing her eyes away from the mousse. "Please not Andrea."

"OK. What about Olivia?"

"No. Not Olivia Finnegan. It sounds like a leprechaun's daughter."

"Alright then. What about...Cho Finnegan?" Ginny turned around slowly and glared at Ginny. She looked so terrifying; she was definitely living up to the colour of her hair. Lavender laughed.

"I'm just joking!" she giggled. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Ginny joined in the laughter briefly, then stopped to look at her watch.

"Where is Andrea? We've been waiting here for fifteen minutes!" Right on cue, a woman in a navy suit came out of the storeroom. Her face lit up when she saw Ginny.

"Hello, my love!" she said, pecking her on the cheek. She turned to face Lavender. She looked puzzled. "Hello Hermione! I must say, you've changed a lot! You finally straightened your hair! Very clever of you! And I had no idea you were pregnant! Congratulations!"

"Errm, actually, I'm not Hermione," Lavender replied. "My name is Lavender Finnegan. I'm helping Ginny plan her wedding."

"Oh!" Andrea exclaimed, surprised. "So sorry dear! It's nice to meet you! And, again, congratulations!" She placed both hands on Lavender's stomach. "So, how far along are we?"

"Nearly eight months," Lavender replied, wincing as Andrea felt her stomach.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed. "It's getting close now! Anyway, back to cakes! So sorry to keep you waiting, girls. I had an emergency: wilting flowers on a cake. Disaster! So let's talk marzipan, shall we? Let me just get my notepad." As she bustled away, Lavender turned around and looked at Ginny.

"I know," Ginny said. "She's not the brightest bulb on the tree."

"It really creeps me out when people touch my stomach," Lavender replied, shuddering. "Especially her. Her hands were freezing!" Ginny giggled.

"And she's a bit young and glamorous to be working in a bakery," Lavender added, readjusting her belt.

"Well, she's just an adviser really," Ginny replied. "The manager isn't really involved in the wedding cakes. It's mainly just the chefs and Andrea." Andrea came bustling back over, colourful notepad and pen in hand.

"Right," she said, warmly, taking a seat in the armchair opposite Lavender and Ginny. "So, Ginny, when you and Hermione were here you said that you were seriously considering getting a traditional three-tiered wedding cake."

"Yes," Ginny answered. "I've made a decision. I'm going to have a three-tiered wedding cake."

"Fabulous!" Andrea exclaimed. She took a champagne glass from the tray on the table and took the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket and poured herself a glass. "Great choice, Ginny! Some more champagne, girls?"

"Yes please," Ginny replied. "Just a little bit more."

"I'm pregnant," Lavender said, raising her tea a little higher.

"Oh, yes of course!" Andrea said, placing the champagne back in the ice bucket after refilling Ginny's glass. "How silly of me! Anyway, Ginny, what kind of cakes would you want?"

"Well," Ginny started. "I was thinking about maybe a chocolate one in the middle, but not too chocolate-y. And absolutely no fruitcake. Everybody hates fruitcake, it'll just get abandoned."

"Oh, I adore fruitcake!" Andrea said, in a shrill voice.

"Oh," Ginny said in a small voice. Well, just you then. Anyway, I want to make all three cakes rich, but light."

"Rich..but..light," Andrea muttered, making a note of this in her notepad.

"And also," Ginny went on. "I want to make the top tier quite decorative."

"Oh! We have just the thing! Hold on, let me just talk to Chef Manuelo." She went into the kitchens and was back in two minutes with a large tray with tiny saucers on it.

"I brought some flowers for you to sample. Edible, of course! The sugar tulip in particular is exquisite."

"Wow! Thank you!"

"I'll leave you to it then."

Ginny and Lavender spent the next five minutes sampling lovely, sugar-coated flowers. From yellow roses made from marzipan to bluebells made from crystallized sugar (coloured blue).

"Wow," Ginny breathed, putting down the vanilla flavoured daisy. "I don't know which one to pick. They're all delicious. What do you think, Lavender?"

"Well," Lavender said, chewing slowly. "She was right about the sugar tulips. They are delicious."

"How are we doing?" Andrea came back, a hopeful smile plastered on her face.

"I think we're going to go with the sugar tulips," Ginny replied.

"Oh, excellent choice! OK, what's next on the agenda?"

"Well, do you think you could bring out all of the samples of chocolate cake you have at the moment?" Lavender asked.

"No problem," Andrea said. She went back into the kitchen.

"Lavender," Ginny started, disbelievingly. "All the chocolate cakes? Really?"

"Shut up! I'm pregnant! And don't you judge me! I saw you eying that chocolate mousse earlier!"

"But I didn't ask for all their chocolate cakes!"

"I haven't eaten since breakfast! I'm hungry!" Just then, Andrea wheeled in a whole cart of chocolate cakes in slices.

"Right," she said. "Get those jaws chomping!" It took Ginny and Lavender about ten minutes to sample all these cakes. Most of them were delicious, but there were a few that tasted a little bit weird. For example, Ginny found one that had the entire top of it studded with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She did try this one, but she stopped when she was pretty sure that she tasted a bogey flavoured bean. George had not been lying about that evidently.

"What do you think, Lavender?" Ginny asked, looking at them all.

"I don't know. I've narrowed mine down to three.

"Really? I've got three as well. What are yours?"

"Well, I've got #18, which is the "white, milk and dark chocolate cigarillos, with handmade chocolate roses", #23, which is the cake, covered in Belgian chocolate white paste, with garlands of assorted flavoured truffles, tia maria, cointreau, and champagne, and #6, the dark chocolate cake with Grand Prix red roses  
and trailing ivy. But I only had a tiny forkful of #23 because of the champagne in it. That won't affect the baby, will it?"

"No, Lavender. I think you'll be fine. Don't worry. OK, here are my three choices: #27, the white chocolate cake with a cascade of dark, milk and white chocolate roses, #5, the white chocolate cake with fresh white gerberas and pale blue sugar butterflies, and I have #23 as well."

"Do you? Wasn't it delicious?"

"It really was."

"I'm really annoyed that I couldn't have more. Oh well. I won't be pregnant for your wedding, so I can have as much as I want. Oh no! But then I won't have an excuse to eat loads of food!"

"Lavender, they're too many ingredients in the cake intercepting with the champagne so it wouldn't harm the baby even if you ate the whole cake. And also, no one is going to notice or care how much cake you eat at our wedding. Trust me. So shall we go with #23?"

"Yeah, I think so." Andrea came back and Ginny told her their decision.

"So," Ginny said. "I want a sweet, innocent decorative cake for the top tier, chocolate for the middle and I want something...something different for the bottom."

After several minutes and sampling, Lavender and Ginny decided on white heart crystal arrangements, white and pink piped garland with different coloured sugar tulips scattered all over for the top tier and the bottom tier was a vanilla sponge with smooth, strawberry jam and fresh cream in the shape of a magnificent castle with a huge marzipan dragon sprawled on the roofs. Also, Ginny asked for a bride and groom to be made and put on the top, and specifically asked for the groom to have a lightening bolt-scar across his forehead. Andrea laaughed at that.

"So you're marrying Harry Potter then?" she asked.

"Yes," Ginny said, fingering her engagement ring.

"He's a good man," Andrea answered. "Our world would not be the same without him."

"Yes," Ginny agreed. "Anyway, thank you for your help. It's a wonderful shop."

"Thank you," Andrea replied, sweetly. "You made very good choices. It's been a pleasure to work with you! And congratulations, to both of you." Ginny and Lavender walked out of _Piece Of Cake_, feeling satisfied.

"So," Lavender said, shaking a little at the sudden cold. "Where to now? We've taken care of the flowers and the wedding cake."

"Oh my God," Ginny said, slowly. "Lavender, look at that dress!" As Lavender turned around, she saw what Ginny was talking about. It was a short, black strapless dress made entirely of fine silk. It had tiny, embroidery stitched right on the hem.

"Ginny," Lavender breathed. "That's gorgeous! It would be perfect for your engagement party!"

"I know! I have to have it!" They walked into the shop, Ginny never taking her eyes off the dress. She walked in and asked the nearest shop assistant to take the dress of the display mannequin.

"How much is it?" Lavender asked, as the shop assistant handed Ginny the dress.

"Two galleons and five sickles." Lavender considered this.

"It's quite good for the quality of the dress. I mean, look at it. It's fine silk! You have to get it Ginny."

"OK. Let me just try it on." Five minutes later, Ginny was looking at herself in a long mirror, wearing the dress. It was absolutely indescribable. It made her look the way she felt ever since Harry had proposed to her. No, ever since they had kissed in the Owlery nearly two years ago, just after Harry had defeated Voldemort. She felt happy and together.

"I'm buying it," Ginny said.

"Good idea," Lavender replied.


	14. Paper Napkins

On Saturday morning, the day of Harry and Ginny's engagement party, Ginny was looking at her dress again. If she felt like this about this dress, she wondered how she would feel once she found the perfect wedding dress?"

_Crack_.

"Hi!" Hermione said, jauntily. "It's pouring with rain outside! Oh my! Is this your dress for the engagement party?"

"Yep," Ginny replied, lifting it up to show her. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"It's lovely! I love the material! Did you see Harry's suit for the wedding?"

"Yeah, it's really nice. I had no idea he had such a good eye! It makes me even more freaked out about not finding a wedding dress yet!"

"Don't worry. Finding a wedding dress is a lot harder than finding a suit. Anyway, I brought you some more bridal magazines."

"Oh, thank you!" Ginny said, taking them from her. She began flicking through one. "Oh, who's that? She's really pretty!" She pointed to a tall, blonde woman.

"That's Elle Macpherson," Hermione replied.

"Who?"

"Elle Macpherson. She's a Muggle supermodel and designer. And an actress as a matter of fact."

"Wow."

"I wonder why she's in a bridal magazine. I don't think she designs wedding dresses."

"She's modelling one for..Versakky."

"Versace. Anyway, I'm so sorry that I couldn't go to the caterers with you, Ron, Harry and Lavender yesterday. I had a meeting at work."

"Oh no. That's fine."

"Can I see the menu?"

"Yeah, sure." Ginny walked towards her bedside table and rummaged in her handbag. Then, she pulled out a white, laminated card very similar to the invitation samples, and handed it to Hermione, who read it thoroughly.

"Banana and Honeycomb Cheesecake!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly. "My favourite!"

"I know," Ginny said, amused. "Ron said yesterday."

"I bet Ron enjoyed himself," Hermione said, giving Ginny the menu back.

"Oh, he enjoyed himself alright! I've never seen him so happy! Apart from when he's with you obviously. And just because he saw food! Honestly! So are you guys still staying here all day?"

"Oh yeah! I even brought my dress for later on tonight! How are you by the way? With all that's been going on lately, I haven't really asked what's going on with you."

"I'm fine. Always busy, but fine. I love planning this wedding. It just brings me closer to the fact that I am getting married to Harry."

Hermione and Ginny talked for a bit and then went downstairs, Ginny carrying a notepad and pen. They saw Ron in the living room reading _Witch Weekly_ intently, with a cup of coffee in his hands. There was a very pretty girl on the cover and underneath her was a caption saying, **"When you know your man is lying"**. Hermione giggled loudly and Ron dropped both the coffee mug and the magazine.

"_Reparo_," he muttered, pointing his wands it the broken shards of china on the floor. "I was just reading my horoscope," he said, his face flushing.

"It's fine, Ron," Ginny said, although she had to bite the sides of her face to stop her from laughing outside. "There's no law that says a man can't read a magazine."

"Yeah," Ron said, clearing his throat. "So where did Harry go?"

"He went to drop Teddy back at Ted and Andromeda's," Ginny replied. "He should be back soon. So what do you guys want to do today?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, collapsing beside Ron on the sofa.

_Crack_. Harry materialized in front of the three of them.

"Hi," he said. "Well, Teddy is back at Ted's and Andromeda's."

"Oh good," Ginny replied. "Now, Harry, I could really use a male pair of hands to make sure everything is in order for the engagement party. Can you please tighten the drainpipes in the bathroom. I noticed that it was making a water stain in the corridor ceiling below."

"Sure, Harry said, throwing his jacket on to the sofa beside Ron. "I'll take a look at it."

"Thanks," Ginny said, ticking it off a list on her notepad. "What?" she added suddenly, as Ron was looking at her with an incredulous expression on her face.

"I think there's been a slight oversight!" Ron said. "Why didn't you ask me to check out the drainpipes? I've been here for ages!"

"Sorry, Ron! But I've been asking Harry to look at the drainpipes for about a week. But don't worry! Hermione and I have some other jobs for you to do!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Now, the first one is napkin folding duty." Ron's smile fell dramatically.

"Napkin folding duty?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep. And then there's silly string spraying. And finally, we need to do the food shopping."

"Errm, Ginny?"

"What?"

"Why have you only given me girly jobs?" Ginny scoffed.

"For goodness sake, Ron! Stop being such a baby!"

"I am not! Hermione, tell her!" At that moment, Hermione was on the sofa studying the _Witch Weekly _that Ron had been reading moments before.

"Oh," she said, stopping halfway through an article about a 26 year old woman called Irene Jones and her traumatic experience; getting a bikini wax. "I really don't want to get involved in a...ermm...in a...family argument. I'll be reading this."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hermione, wait! Can you please tell your boyfriend that he's being a ridiculous baby!"

"Hermione," Ron started, trying hard to control his temper, although he was going redder by the minute. "Can you please tell my dear little sister that she's being incredibly unreasonable!"

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione called suddenly, dropping _Witch Weekly_. "Yeah, OK, I'm coming!" And with that, she rushed out of the room.

"Ron," Ginny sighed, exasperatingly. "Honestly, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you give me a more manly job!"

"Like what? Shifting beer barrels?"

"You know what I mean! You've given Harry a handyman job and I'm Little Miss Daisy folding paper napkins!"

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, RON! WILL YOU GET OVER YOURSELF! IT IS _MY _ENGAGEMENT PARTY! STOP BEING SO BLOODY IMMATURE!" There was such a silence after this that you could have heard a pin drop.

"Wow," Ron said, quietly. "I woke the beast."

Ginny gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm really sorry. I'm just really stressed. I shouldn't have flown off the handle."

"No," Ron insisted. "I'm really sorry, Ginny. It's your party, I'm just being a pain. I was out of line and I'm sorry."

"Me too." Another long silence followed this. "Wow," Ginny breathed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's just that, we've grown up a lot, haven't we?"

"What?"

"Well, a few years ago, we would still be flaming right now, wouldn't we?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so. I'm really proud of you, Ginny."

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that!" Ginny said, laughing.

"That's because I haven't!" Ron replied, joining in the laughter. They heard footsteps above, and soon enough, Harry and Hermione had joined them. They had obviously heard the laughter and concluded that the coast was clear.

"So," Ginny said, turning back to her list. "Harry have you done the drainpipe?"

"Yep," Harry replied. "All taken care of."

"OK, then. In that case, Harry can you please go on napkin folding duty now? And Ron, can you please fix the loose floorboard in the other living room. We don't want our guests to fall through the floor." She winked at Ron as she said this.

"You want me to fold napkins?"

"Yes please," Ginny replied. "Preferably in the shape of swans."

"Seriously?" Harry asked, in the same disbelieving tone as Ron had.

"Yes, seriously," Ginny said, her voice hardening. She glared at Harry. "Will that be a problem?"

"No," Harry replied, hastily. "Not at all. So where are those napkins?"

"The cupboard next to the biscuit cupboard in the kitchen," Ginny answered, her expression softening at once. "Works every time!" she whispered to Ron and Hermione as Harry walked out of the room to begin the tedious job of folding paper napkins into swans.


	15. Just Three Weeks

That night, Ginny Weasley stood on her balcony, in her perfect dress, holding a glass of Firewhiskey. In exactly three weeks, it would be her hen night. And on this very hour, in three weeks time, she would be thinking about how she would be getting married tomorrow. Sometimes, she wanted those three weeks to fly by, so that she could get married to Harry as quickly as possible. Other times, it seemed positively ludicrously that she could plan almost an entire wedding and a honeymoon in three weeks. At least hermione would be planning her hen night. She had asked Hermione to be her maid of honour several hours ago. Now, at this very moment, Hermione was dancing with Ron in the living room, very drunk. It was so hot in there; there were so many people. Ginny just had to get some fresh air.

"Hi Ginny!" Ginny turned around and saw Luna coming towards her with a glass of tonic water in her hand.

"Hi Luna! How is the party in there?"

"It's very hot. I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"You and me both."

"I heard that you asked Hermione to be your maid of honour."

"Yeah, just a few hours ago. And I also have a question to ask you. Luna, will you be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Oh, yes I'd love to, Ginny! Thanks for asking!" Luna lifted her arms to tie up her hair, and Ginny caught sight of a silver bracelet on Luna's wrist. It looked very familiar, but Ginny couldn't place where she'd seen it before.

"Who are the others?" Luna asked.

"Lavender and Fleur."

"You asked Fleur?"

"Yeah, well, I was a bridesmaid at hers, so."

"That's nice of you. Oh, wait, Ginny, is it alright if we meet for lunch at two o' clock tomorrow instead of one because I have an appointment with my gynaceologist at one o' clock tomorrow."

"Yeah, OK. But why are you going to see a gyneceologist?"

"Oh yeah. I'm pregnant."

"You're _**what**_!?"

"I'm pregnant. That's when a woman is carrying a child in her womb due to the fact that-"

"I know what pregnant means! It's just that, _**what**_!? Since when?"

"Dean and I found at the end of our honeymoon and we went to see a doctor in Venice and he told us that I was pregnant. Lemon wedge?"

"So why didn't you tell anyone?" Ginny asked, refusing the lemon wedge, still in shock.

"It just slipped my mind," Luna said, simply.

"It slipped your mind that you are carrying a child!?"

"Well, I have been quite busy! I've been very busy writing a letter to try and persuade the brand backing up _Discoveries Today_ that it is a positive thing that we have worn out all their supplies and spent all their money in order to prove that the Crumple-Horned Snorcack does indeed exist, and have accomplished nothing."

"Right. Well, good luck with that! Anyway, congratulations! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No. Dean doesn't want to know. But I do. So, I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, I will slip my gynaceologist, Mark Stebbings, some Veritaserum and I'll ask him what the sex of the baby is. Then afterwards, I'll use the _Confudus _charm on Dean so that he'll be convinced that Mark hasn't told us the sex of the baby and he will be in the dark."

"I see. So where are you going to get Veritaserum from?"

"Easy. Harry's in Auror training. I'll just ask him. They are sure to have some Veritaserum at the Ministry."

"But Harry's not allowed to remove any of the potions. He's not actually an official Auror yet. His final test is next week."

"Oh. Well, in that case, new plan. Neville is the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. I'll simply ask him to go into Snape's old store room and get me some Veritaserum."

"That's a plan. Or you could just wait nine months to find out the sex of the baby like Dean and save yourself all the hassle." Luna stopped to consider this.

"Alright. I can't be bothered to go through all that anyway." Ginny laughed.

"Why can't three weeks go by quickly?" she asked herself aloud, as everyone laughed at a joke someone had told inside.

"Oh they will, trust me. A month before my wedding I thought it would drag on, but it felt like I blinked and the days were just gone."

"Is married life hard, Luna?"

"Well, I've only been married for nearly two months. And for two weeks of those months I was on my honeymoon. But so far, I love it. I've never been happier."

"Were you nervous before your wedding?" Ginny pulled out her wand and made some Firewhiskey shoot out of her wand and into her glass.

"Of course I was. But it was a good sort of nervous. Like the way you get before a Quidditch match. Don't worry, Ginny. You're going to be alright. I know it."

Suddenly, Ginny remembered how she recognized the bracelet.

"Luna!" she said, pointing at her wrist. "Is that the bracelet that Dean gave me for Christmas in sixth year? The one that I hated?"

"Oh yes," Luna said. "You gave it to me after you and Dean broke up. I told you that I thought it was a remarkable work of art, and as I recall, you said that you thought it like clumps of parrot droppings sewn together."

"Oh," Ginny said, reminiscing fondly. "I remember that. But it really suits you though. It just didn't go with my hair and skin tone."

"Ah. That makes sense." Ginny sighed deeply.

"I love him so much, Luna."

"I know."

"I really hope that I can be a good wife to him. He deserves it."

"Of course you will! So, Ron's his best man, I assume."

"Yes. Dean and Seamus are the groomsmen and Teddy is the ring-bearer." Ginny drained her glass of Firewhiskey in two seconds.

"Ginny, don't worry. It's just three weeks. They are going to fly by. You'll see."


	16. Doubts

Luna was right, of course.

It was exactly three weeks later and a lot had changed. Ginny had booked their honeymoon, planned the **entire **wedding (with a couple of days to spare) and purchased a gorgeous wedding dress and matching shoes. Lavender and Seamus had had a lovely baby girl, Poppy. Luna and Dean had told everyone their news. Ron and Hermione were now engaged. Last week, Ron had taken Hermione out for a lovely dinner, he had asked her and she had accepted. So yes, a lot really can happen in three weeks.

Ginny was sitting in Hermione's living room with Lavender, Poppy, Hermione, Luna, Parvati and Padma, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and a few other girls that had been in her year at Hogwarts. She was cross-legged on the cream, leather sofa drinking champagne. She was having a good time, but yet she couldn't ignore the butterflies that were swimming around in her stomach. This time tomorrow, she would be married. **Married**. This was her last night as Ginny Weasley. Tomorrow, she would be Mrs Ginny Potter. The thought of marrying Harry made her feel happier than ever, but the thought of her being married made her slightly nervous.

"Ginny!" Lavender had left her conversation with Alicia and Hermione and sat down beside Ginny on the sofa. "Ginny, I'm really sorry but I have to go home. Poppy's started fussing, she can't sleep with all this noise."

"No, that's fine Lavender!" Ginny replied, as the grandfather clock started chiming eleven o' clock. "Thank you for coming! I know it must have been difficult with Poppy."

"That's alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Ginny!"

"Bye, Lavender." Ginny took a sip of her champagne as lavender and Poppy disappeared with the telltale _crack _of Disapparition.

"Hi!" Hermione now came over and sat next to Ginny. "What's that face for? Smile! You're getting married tomorrow!"

"Yeah, and I couldn't be more freaked out!"

"Of course you're freaked out! That's natural!"

"No, it's not! You're getting married in a month and you're not freaked out!"

"Yeah, but you're getting married tomrrow, Ginny! That's the difference!"

"Oh my god! I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"And you're going to be fine! Just take breath in and out slowly and try to relax. That's what the champagne was for. Here, let me top you up." Hermione pointed her wand at the ice bucket at the other end of the room and the bottle of champagne in it shot out of the ice bucket and zoomed towards them. Hermione poured more champagne into both of their glasses and took a sip.

"Ginny," she continued. "You will be fine. Honestly. You and Harry are meant to be together."

"I know. It's just...marriage. It's so big. We'll be an actual family. I'm going to be his wife. Which is what I want, of course. It's just...it's so big."

"You're right. It is. But it is what you want. That's what you have to keep thinking to yourself. 'This is what I want'."

"OK. Hermione, do you think Harry is going through the same thing right now?"

"Oh definitely. He's a man, Ginny. If you are freaking out, I shudder to think what he's going through."

* * *

"Harry!" Ron yelled, coming over to him. "Have another Butterbeer, mate!"

"No thanks, Ron."

"Oh, come on! It's your wedding day tomorrow!"

"Which is exactly why I don't want to have a dreadful hangover for tomorrow morning."

"Are you alright then?"

"Yeah. Nervous, but alright."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that when I saw you tear my handkerchief into shreds about an hour ago."

"It's just...marriage is such a huge thing It's going to change so much."

"Well, it's you, Harry. Aren't huge changes your area of expertise?"

"Yeah, in Dark magic and stuff. But marriage. Being an actual family. Ron, this time tomorrow, Ginny is going to be my wife. I'm going to be her husband."

"Harry, please don't say it so many times. I've only just gotten my head around the fact that my best friend is marrying my little sister."

"Sorry. But, Ron, I'm really scared. You know me, I attract trouble. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Ginny all because of me."

"Harry, when was the last time anything drastic or dangerous happened to you?"

"That night in Hogwarts with Voldemort."

"Exactly. That was quite a few years ago, wasn't it? You only attract trouble as long as Voldemort was around, which he's evidently not."

"Yeah. Yeah, I suppose so. Thanks Ron."

"No problem, mate. So, where are you two going on your honeymoon again?"

"Fiji."

"Aaagh! You're so lucky. Hermione wants to go to Moscow for ours."

"Why the hell does she want to go there?"

"There's supposed to be loads of interesting house-elves there." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," Ron replied. "But I'm planning to show her loads of lovely pictures of Spain or Portugal to try and sway her. Or France! She's always loved France!"

"Good idea. Make sure you don't suggest Paris though. It's never really been Hermione's cup of tea.

"Yeah, OK. Do you want to play a bit of snooker?"

"Yeah sure."

"Harry?" Ron said, as he picked up two cues.

"Yeah?" Harry replied, setting up the balls.

"You don't need to worry. I know you'll be a really good husband to Ginny."

"Thanks mate. I've never actually had an opportunity to say this but, it really does mean a lot that you trust me with your little sister."

"Well, you know, better you than that Michael Corner. Or Dean! What was she thinking?"

Harry laughed. "I dunno. Speaking of Michael Corner, were you the one that invited him?"

"No. I thought that was you?"

"Why would I invite Michael Corner to my stag night?"

"I dunno. Why would I?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, I know what it is. He was buying something from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the other day and he overheard George and Angelina talking about the stag/hen nights and Michael got himself all involved in the conversation and asked loads of questions about you and Ginny's wedding. So George felt really bad, so he felt he had to invite him to your stag night at least because he kept hinting for an invitation."

"Oh. That's a bit weird and random. Is he coming to our wedding."

"No. Angelina and Fred made sure of that. Apparently Angelina was very tactful."

"Oh, OK. That's fine then. So, shall we play some snooker then?"

As Harry shot the balls around the mossy green table, he focused on the pockets intently, but all that was running through his mind was that this time tomorrow, he would be married to Ginny Weasley.


	17. I Do

Hello! I am so so SO sorry for that last mix-up! That was a terrible mistake! That chapter was from my last story, Tangled Up! (If you haven't taken a look at it yet, go for it). I am really sorry! This is dedicated to all my reviewers who read the last chapter that I published by mistake! I am so sorry! This is the REAL chapter seventeen of this story. Enjoy! Hannah Longbottom xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Ginny! You look so beautiful!"

Ginny was in the dressing room of a large suite at The Arterton Hotel, sitting down on a large pouffe wearing her wedding dress. It was very long and had a traditional train like Hannah and Luna's had. The bodice was very fitted and had subtle embroidery on the front with thick straps at the top. The skirt flowed freely and covered her feet so you couldn't even see the glass high heels that she was wearing. And then the lace was made out of silk and matched the veil she wore on her red, flaming hair. She had used copious amounts of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion in her hair, a bit like Hermione did for the Yule Ball.

Ginny felt as beautiful as she looked. Everybofy always talked about how you only have one wedding day in your life and that you should make it the most special day of your life. Ginny felt that this would be the best day of her life. In about an hour, she would no longer be Miss Ginny Weasley. She would be Mrs Ginny Potter. She missed Harry with every single second that went by as she sat in her dressing room. It made her wonder how she could have lived five years at Hogwarts without Harry as her boyfriend. Suddenly, Hermione came back into the dressing room.

"Ginny!" she said, breathlessly. "The minister is here. He says he's ready when you are."

"Already?" Ginny said in shock. "He was supposed to be here in half an hour!"

"Well, I think his last wedding finished a little earlier than planned. But it's alright. All the guests are in their seats. Are you ready?" Ginny was about to say that everybody would just have to wait for half an hour, but then she realized that the sooner she walked down the aisle, the sooner she would get to marry Harry.

"OK," she sighed. "Let's do it then. Can someone please tell Harry that we're starting half an hour early?"

"I already went in and told him on my way here," Hermione said, adjusting Ginny's veil. "He's all ready. The Weird Sisters, the caterers and the bartender are all ready to go as well."

"OK. Luna, Fleur, Lavender. Can you please help me with my train? Hermione, did you get the doves ready?"

"Yes." Fleur bent down as far as her long legs would let her go, and called her three year old daughter to her.

"Victoire," she whispered softly. "aller à votre père, mon amour."

"Où il est ?" Victoire asked.

"Il est dans la pièce juste en bas le couloir," Fleur replied, giving Victoire a kiss on the cheek before she ran out of the door. Lavender, Fleur, Luna and Hermione spent about five minutes sorting out her wedding dress and her something new, old, borrowed and blue (a new necklace, an old cream Alice band, a pair of earrings borrowed from Lavender and blue eyeliner). Then, Ginny realixed it was time. She was scared. But she was also excited. It was exactly what Luna had said. It's the kind of excitement you get just before a Quidditch match. That's all this was. Just another Quidditch match. And Harry was the Snitch that she simply just had to catch.

She was so busy thinking all of this that before she knew it, she was outside a great big pair of double doors, her arms linked with her father. Ginny looked over at him and saw that he had tears in her eyes.

"Dad.."

"No, sweetheart, it's alright. I'm just so happy and so proud of you." Ginny gave him a small smile, trying not to cry herself.

"Thanks Dad. For everything."

"Good luck dear." As he said this, the double doors swung open and ethereal music started to play. As she and Mr Weasley made their way down the aisle, about eight pure white doves glided towards them and picked up Ginny's train. They flew at the exact same pace as she walked. When they got to the altar, the doves dropped the material and flew to the back of the room. Mr Weasley pecked her on the cheek and took his place in the front row of the congregation beside Mrs Weasley, who Ginny noticed, was also crying. Ginny looked directly at Harry in front of her, and as she did so her stomach gave a little swoop.

**It's really happening**, she thought. **I'm marrying him**.

She took a quick scan around the congregation. She saw her parents. George. Bill. Charlie. Percy. Her grandparents. Auntie Muriel. Neville and Hannah. And thousands of other relatives and old family friends. She gave a deep breath and tried to listen to the minister talk, but she'd always found weddings rather boring. Even her own. She tuned in for about five minutes, but then she took another look at Harry, and her stomach gave another swoop. She wasn't sure whether it was joy or nerves. Suddenly, she found herself looking back on one of the best moments of her life. Just after the Quidditch match when she was in fifth year at Hogwarts. Gryffindor had won, Harry had been in detention and she and him had taken a walk outside. This was the moment where Hary had finally told her that he loved her, for the first time.

"I feel so lucky," Harry said, kissing her neck. "I feel like I've waited for you for so long."

_"Me too." They both stood in silence while Harry kept kissing her neck and playing with her hair._

_"Ginny," he said, softly._

_"Yeah." She looked at him, straight into his wonderful, bright green eyes._

_"Ginny, I just want you to know something. I don't just like you. I'm in love with you."_

_Ginny was quiet for a while, biting her bottom lip gently._

_"Harry, I love you too," she said. "I really do. So much." And then she kissed him._

When she thought of this, she found herself then thinking about one of her other special moments with Harry. Just after Voldemort died and Harry had come to see her in the Owlery. Thus was the moment where she knew that Harry and her were going to be together forever, as cheesy as that sounded. It was the best moment of her life. Never in her life had she seen anyone look at her the way Harry did that day:

_"I still love you, Harry," she whispered, as he nuzzled her ear. "I'll always love you."_

_"I love you too," Harry said. "I'm always going to love you. I've never loved anybody as much as I've loved you."_

_"So what happens now?" Ginny asked._

_"A lot of things are going to happen, Ginny," Harry said, playing with her hair. "And they're all going to happen with you." _

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," the minister suddenly said. "do you take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Ginny said, knowing in her heart that she'd never spoken truer words in her life.

"Do we have the rings?" There was a long pause.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, going into his breast pocket. "That's me!" Ginny rolled his eyes as Ron gave the rings to the minister. As she and Harry placed them on each other's fingers, she could hear Fleur sobbing in the background. Then the minister pronounced them husband and wife, and Ginny felt as if her insides were going to explode with happiness.

Harry grinned at Ginny and then grabbed her and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, Ginny's eyes were shining brightly and there were tears rolling down her face.

"OK," Harry said, slowly. "That's the second time a woman's cried when I've kissed her. That's not a good sign, is it?" Ginny laughed.

"No, it's not that!" she said, as she and Harry started walking down the aisle, their arms linked. "I'm just so incredibly happy!" The two of them stopped when they got back throught the double doors and as they swung shut, Ginny took Harry's hands.

"I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too. And I can't believe you're my wife." And with no warning, he kissed her again.

* * *

Ginny looked down at her wedding ring again, as she and Harry finished their slices of cake and champagne.

"I still can't believe we had the Weird Sisters singing at our wedding!" Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but that was a must have!"

"So, when do we leave for our honeymoon, Mrs Potter?"

"In a couple of hours, if you want?"

"Yeah, of course. Can't wait! Fiji, wow!"

"Aw! Look at Lavender and Seamus, all huddled together around Poppy. They look like such a cute, little, happy family, don't they?"

"Yeah. You know, that could be us in a year's time."

"Yeah, it could be."

* * *

"Seamus, how long do we have to stay? Not that I'm reluctant to go or anything, but I think Poppy is getting irritated by all the noise."

"Wow, this cake is good!" Semaus said, wiping chocolate cream off his top lip.

"Seamus!"

"Sorry, but have you tasted this cake?"

"Yes, it was Ginny and I who picked it out."

"Well, you two have amazing taste."

"Seamus, like I said. I think Poppy's getting irritated by the loud music."

"Do you call this music?" Seamus enquired, as he listended to the loud wailing of the lead singer of the Weird Sisters.

"Well, whatever it it, Poppy doesn't like it."

"I don't blame her. I'm not exactly loving it."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, we'll stay until Harry and Ginny leave for their honeymoon. Then we'll go home."

"OK. Look at them, Seamus. They look so happy."

"Yeah, I know. They both look...the way I feel whenever I look at you." Lavender smiled.

"You still look at me that way?"

"What do you mean? Of course I still look at you that way. That's never going to change, Lavender."

"It's OK, Seamus. I know that I haven't exactly looked attractive since I had Poppy and.."

"Lavender. Shut up. No matter what happens, no matter what life changing things occur, you will always be beautiful. I am so in love with you, and that is never **ever **going to change.

"I love you too." And as he kissed her, that was the very moment that Poppy stopped crying.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ginny came rushing towards Seamus and Lavender's table.

"OK," she said, catching her breath. "I just threw the bouquet. Alicia caught it."

"Aw!" Lavender moaned. "Why aren't I included in the bouquet throwing anymore?"

"Lavender," Ginny said slowly. "You're already married!"

"So? It doesn't mean I can't be included in this kind of stuff!" When Ginny gave her a strange look, she added, "OK. You just wait till Ron and Hermione's wedding! You'll see what I'm talking about!"

"O...K. Anyway, I just came to tell you that Harry and I are about to leave for our honeymoon."

"Oh!" Lavender exclaimed, getting up with Poppy and Seamus. "How are you guys going?"

"Floo Powder. Harry's already Flooed our luggage there." Lavender and Seamus followed Ginny to the end of the hall, where they saw bright emerald flames licking and spitting in a large fireplace.

"Ginny?" Harry called. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Ginny answered. She said goodbye to her parents, Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Poppy very briefly. "Thank you all so much for coming. We hoped you enjoyed yourselves. We'll see you in ten days. Thank you so much."

"Bye!" Harry called, pulling Ginny into the fireplace. "Palm Springs Hotel!" he yelled into the flames. As he held Ginny's hand, he felt nothing but happiness. They were soaring towards their lives, their future. There was no one else in the world he wanted to be with other than the woman who has standing beside him right now. His wife.

"I love you," he yelled, in the midst of the flames. He could see her fiery hair even in the midst of all this green.

"I love you too," she yelled back, squeezing his hand still tighter.


	18. New Lives

About a week later, Ginny Potter sat in her and Harry's suite in Palm Springs Hotel on the table overlooking the gorgeous beach, thinking of what to reply to Hermione's letter. Surprisingly, there was not much to say about Fiji. It was exactly how anyone would imagine it. Sandy beaches, scorching sunlight, a beautiful ocean, a temperature well over a hundred degrees, a bar beside the pools in the hotel and waiters who delivered cocktails every fifteen minutes. Even at this very moment, Harry was at the pool drinking something called "The Crazy Dragon".

Hermione had written asking about their honeymoon and telling them about her and Ron's wedding plans. Ginny was actually very surprised at the amount that Hermione had done in such a short space of time. It had only been just over a week and all she had left to do was find a caterer and book the honeymoon. Ginny finally settled with a brief summary about the wonderful hotel and what a good time she and Harry were having and then sent the letter off with Ron and Hermione's new owl, Amber.

Ginny sorted through the post again. There was the letter from Hermione, a letter from her parents, a bridal magazine that she ordered a while ago and a very official looking letter addressed to Harry from the Ministry of Magic. Ginny was waiting impatiently for Harry to get back from the pool. She actually had half a mind to go down there herself and drag him back to their suite. She couldn't stand having such an important letter right in front of her and not being able to open it. She wondered for a second what it was about; and then she had a thought. Harry and Ron had taken a few tests at the Ministry a few weeks ago to test what they'd learned in their Auror training to see if they qualified as an Auror. Maybe these were the results. OK, it was official now. Harry really had to come back now otherwise she'd tear the letter open. It was so hard to fight curiousity. She almost wished the letter was a Howler just so it would burst into flames and boom the contents out.

Just then, Harry came in wearing his swimming trunks and drying his hair with a towel.

"Hi," he said, coming over to her and giving her a kiss. "Why did you leave the pool so early?"

"Oh, I just didn't really feel like swimming," she replied before grabbing his letter and shoving it in his face. "Look! Look! You got a letter! It's from the Ministry! Open it!"

"OK, calm down Gin! Just let me sit down first!" he laughed, sitting down in the chair opposite hair. "Wait, did you say it was from the Ministry?"

"Yes!"

"Give me that!" Harry grabbed the letter and tore it open. His face was expressionless as he read the piece of parchment.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked after a couple of minutes. "Harry?"

"Well," he said, slowly, lloking up from the letter. "I am now a fully qualified professional Auror!"

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him. "Harry, that's brilliant! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Oh my God! I can't believe I'm an actual Auror now!"

"Yeah! Oh, Harry! We're such a cool married couple! You're an Auror for the Ministry and I'm a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies!"

Harry laughed and put his arms around her waist. "Yeah, that is true!"

"I've had such an amazing time here."

"I know. Me too. I can't believe we're coming back tomorrow."

"I know. I'm going to miss it here. But at the same time, I can't wait to go back home with you and start our new lives together."

"Me too," Harry said, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Even though you smell of chlorine." They both laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe you're a professional Auror now!" Hermione was sitting in her kitchen with Ron and they were both looking over his letter that he had received from the Ministry amd eating waffles.

"Neither can I," Ron replied.

"I wonder if Harry got his yet."

"He probably did."

"Him and Ginny are having such a good time on their honeymoon."

"Really? I'm so jealous! I wish I could go to Fiji!"

"Ron, Moscow is just as much fun as Fiji!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course! It's interesting, historical and very educational."

"And so's Hogwarts, but I don't want to go there for my honeymoon!"

"Ron, what is wrong with Moscow? We'll find plenty to do there!"

"Hermione, it's freezing! I'm serious, think of the coldest weather you've ever experienced in England. And minus that by about ten degrees and that is probably the temperature it will be in Russia."

"Oh, Ron! Don't be ridiculous! Honestly, you are so melodramatic! I was having second thoughts about Moscow anyway."

"Really? So where were you thinking instead?"

"Dubai."

"See? Now doesn't that sound so much better. So much warmer!"

"Whatever. I was just want to go because Lavender told me that they sell some really beautiful and interesting jewellery for really cheap there."

"OK then. I agree."

"So, that's settled then? We're going to Dubai for our honeymoon?"

"Yep."

"It's a bit disappointing though. There won't be any interesting house elves in Dubai!"

"Hermione, I think we can live with that."

"Well, Ron, we've gotten on with wedding plans faster than I thought. So, it looks like we are getting married in..three weeks." Ron choked on the waffle that he had just taken a vast bite out of.

"Three weeks?" he said, in a squeaky voice. "Wow! That's soon! That's 21 days!"

"Well done, Ron! Now, tell me, what's 7 multplied by 4?"

Ron took a huge gulp of orange juice, nervously.

* * *

The next afternoon, Ginny and Harry left their lovely, enjoyable and Apparated into Grimmauld Place. Harry headed straight for the kitchen, but Ginny took a moment to savour what her new life would be like. She could not wait. She wanted it all to start now.

"Harry?" she called, following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he said, grabbing a two Butterbeers and handing one to Ginny.

"Nothing feels different," she said, taking a swig. Harry laughed.

"Well, we did just get in."

"I know but I really want to feel grown up and old. Well, not old old, but, you know, mature."

"Well, there's something in the living room if that helps with our brand new life!"

"Ooh!" Ginny squealed excitedly, running into the living room. There on the wall was a huge picture of Harry and Ginny at their wedding. They were both laughing and sipping champagne merrily.

"I love it!" Ginny said. "I love it! Where did you get it from?"

"The photographer sent it the night we left."

"Oh OK. It's so big! It's wonderful! Thanks! So, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. What did we have in Fiji."

"Loads and loads of seafood."

"OK, so not that then. Why don't we just have lasagne or something?"

"Lasagne sounds good."

"Ooh! I love being a wife!" Ginny exclaimed, going into the kitchen to start the lasagna, with Harry in tow, laughing behind her.


	19. Big News

Two weeks later, Ginny Weasley Apparated into The Burrow to have breakfast with her parents, George, Ron and Percy. For some reason, she felt extremely queasy, and when she got into her kitchen and smelt the bacon fumes she felt even worse. She actually felt her stomach lurch.

"Hello darling!"

"Hi Mum," she said, wearily.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, worriedly. "You look very pale."

"No, I'm fine," Ginny replied. "Just a bit queasy that's all."

"Your mother's right Ginny," Mr Weasley put in. "You've gone very white."

"No, I'm fine. I think I just Apparated too quickly or something."

"Why don't you sit down?" Mrs Weasley said, pulling out a chair for her. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Yes, and don't worry little sis," George said, sitting opposite her. "I have made my famous scrambled eggs. Those should cheer you right up."

"Thanks Fred. But, I've never understood this. Why do you call them your famous scrambled eggs? They are just the same as any scrambled eggs."

"Yes, but it's the only thing that I can cook without burning!"

"True," Ginny said, laughing. She turned around to see Percy and Ron at the stove. "Percy what did you make?"

"I made French toast!" Percy called, happily. "And I also took the liberty of frying some sliced tomatoes."

"Oh," Ginny said in approval. "And Ron what did you make?"

"Pancakes," Ron answered, flipping one over as he spoke. "Ginny, may I ask? Why are you the only one who didn't cook? We all made something: George made scrambled eggs, I made pancakes, Percy made French toast and fried tomatoes, Mum made potato waffles and Dad fried the bacon. You didn't lift a finger!"

"I would, but it looks like there isn't anything left to cook thanks to you guys!"

"Alright!" Mrs Weasley called. "Breakfast is served!" She pulled out her wand and made everything soar over to the table. The huge platter of eggs, bacon and fried tomatoes landed right in front of Ginny and the incredibly distinct smell of them wafted right into each of Ginny's nostrils and made her stomach lurch again.

"Are you aright, Ginny?" Ron asked, looking at her somewhat nervously.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Why?"

"Well, you've gone green for a start," George answered, also eyeing her warily. "And your eyes have gone all bright and shiny." Ginny frowned. She couldn't look that bad. She wasn't ill. She was just feeling a little off.

"Well, the food's delicious," Mr Weasley said, taking a huge forkful of eggs and tomatoes hungrily. "So, if you're a bit wary of that, then there's no need."

"No, it's no that Dad. I'm seriously al-" But Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence. She suddenly felt that the entire contents of her stomach were going to spill out onto her dining room table. She clapped a hand over her mouth and bolted from the room. Less than a minute later, the whole family heard her getting sick in the loo down the corridor.

"Wow," George said into the silence. "I thought the eggs were alright."

"Ron," Mrs Weasley said nervously. "Go and see if she's alright."

"No way!" Ron said, in horror. "I mean, why don't we wait for her to calm down a bit first."

"Fine then," she said, disgruntled. She got up from the table and went to see to her daughter. Five minutes later, they came back. Ginny was still green, but it was her hair that was wild now instead of her eyes. Her face was also very clammy looking.

"You should go and see a doctor dear," Mr Weasley said as he took one look at her.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, Dad." Her voice came out very quiet and croaky.

"We are just trying to debate on how she's going to get there," Mrs Weasley put in. "It's not a good idea to Apparate in the state she's in. Do you still have that flying car, Arthur?"

"Nope, that's still in the Forbidden Forest, I'm afraid," Ron answered.

"Oh, of course," Mrs Weasley muttered in frustration.

"I can go on my broom," Ginny suggested.

"No!" her mother said in shock. "That's even worse than Apparating!"

"Well, Harry has Sirius's motorbike at home," Ginny went on. "But I don't know how to work it."

"I can drive you if you want," George offered.

"No!" Mrs Weasley insisted. "I absolutely forbid you to go off riding on a flying motorbike, Ginny!"

"Fine!" Ginny said, frustratingly. "Well, then I have no choice but to Apparate, Mum! We've run out of methods of transport!"

"Alright then," Mrs Weasley agreed, reluctantly. She gave her daughter a hug.

"Take care, dear. And tell us what the doctor says." Ginny nodded and Disapparated with a _crack_.

* * *

She arrived at Dr McCabe's office in St Mungo's in less than two seconds, stumbling clumsily as she did so. The travelling made her feel a bit woosy, but it subsuded within seconds. She sat in the waiting room for about half an hour, then a nurse came into the waiting room and called her name.

"Mrs Ginny Potter!" she called. "Dr McCabe is ready for you!" Everyone in the waiting room stared at her. She saw a few women nudge the woman beside them and point excitedly. At first, she got worried and wondered whether she really looked that terrible. But then she realized that it was because of the person she had just married. She sighed as she followed the nurse to Dr McCabe's office. She really would never understood how Harry put up with all the attention he had gotten over the years. She had only been gawped at like this for a few weeks and she was already at the end of her tether.

When she got to Dr McCabe's office, he asked her to do several tests for him which took about half an hour. She didn't know why she was the subject of all this fuss. She just felt a bit sick. Surely they could cure that in a second. When she had done all these tests, Dr McCabe asked her to sit in his office while he told her the results of her test. Ginny got quite worried then. There wouldn't be any results neccessary to report if she had just gotten a simple bug or something. This had to be something big or life changing. Her blood ran cold. What could possibly be wrong with her?

"Mrs Potter," Healer McCabe began in a serious voice. "When did you begin feeling like this?"

"Errm...a few days ago, I think. But it's been very on and off. Today has been the worst."

"And did you say you had thrown up before coming here?"

"Yes, just before I left. But today was the first time I actually got sick. I've been feeling like I was going to for the past few days, but today was the first time I actually did get sick."

"Mrs Potter, I have some big news for you. This piece of news is extremely life changing. In fact, your husband really ought to be here."

"Oh, well he's at work right now."

"Alright then, I'll just tell you myself and you can pass the information on."

"What is it? Is it serious?"

"Yes it is quite. Mrs Potter, you are two weeks pregnant." Ginny froze in shock. The room was silent. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't been this incapable of speech since Harry had proposed to her.

"What?" she asked, in a shrill voice that was not her own."

"You're two weeks pregnant," Healer McCabe repeated, a huge grin on his face now.

"Oh my goodness," Ginny whispered. She didn't know what she felt about that. How should she feel? Was it good? She didn't know. She really was not expecting this piece of news. She supposed she'd never really imagined herself with a child. It just seemed so...bizarre. To her surprise, tears started rolling down her face. She then realized that they were tears of joy. She laughed out loud. She was actually happy about this. Yes! This would be good! She was going to have a baby. With Harry!

"Oh my!" she said, loudly, wiping her tears. "Thank you so much!"

"Now, here are some leaflets about everything you need to know about pregnancy." He pointed his wand at one of his drawers and three leaflets flew towards Ginny and landed in her outstretched arms. She thanked the Healer once again and Apparated right out of his office. She knew where he was going. The Ministry of Magic.

When she got there, she landed in the foyer. She suddenly realized that she hadn't been here since she had come with Harry, Neville, Ron, Luna and Hermione in fifth year to fight Voldemort. She peered around for someone she knew. She clapped eyes on Kingsley Shacklebolt and she rushed over to him.

"Kingsley!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Ginny!" he said, delightedly. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just looking for Harry," she answered.

"Well, he's just come out of a meeting. So he'd be in his office now. Do you know where that is?" When she shook her head, he smiled. "Sixth floor. He shares it with Paul O'Mahony and David Lemming."

"OK," she said. When she had gotten her wand back from examination, she power walked towards the elevator. She felt so awkward surrounded by all these tall Ministry wizards, that she was incredibly relieved when the steely voice said, "_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_."

When she got to Harry's office door, she saw him come out before she could even knock.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, relieved that she didn;t have to go in and meet two men that she'd never heard of before."

"Ginny!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just really need to talk to you."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, I have some pretty big news for you."

"OK. Do you want to come in then?" Ginny hesitated.

"Yeah, why not?" she said. "You're probably going to need to sit down for this anyway."

"OK. I don't really like the sound of that." Ginny was happy to see that Harry's office was empty. She didn't really fancy the idea of telling Harry with other people in the room.

"OK," Harry said, sitting down at his desk. "What's this big news then?"

"Well," Ginny started, taking the seat opposite him. "I went to..." She trailed off as she focused on what Harry was wearing. "Why are you wearing braces, you prat?"

"Oh," Harry frowned, fingering the wacky strips of material on his shirt. "Ron dared me. Can you please tell him that I actually did it? OK, you're a witness! Ha! He owes me three Galleons now!" Ginny rolled her eyes. **Boys**, she thought to herself.

"Anyway," she went on. "I felt really sick when I went to have breakfast at The Burrow this morning."

"Oh, are you OK now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I wasn't then. So Mum made me go to St Mungo's. I thought it was extreme at the time. But now I don't regret it."

"Why? What happened?"

"OK. I went to see Healer McCabe and he gave me loads of tests and in the results he saw something. I'm pregnant, Harry." She was surprised at how easy it was to say it out loud. Harry reacted the exact same way she had. Except he didn't cry. He was very silent and expressionless. Then he started smiling. He came over to her and kissed her.

"So I take it that means you're happy about it?" she said, as they finally drew breath.

"Oh my God! That's amazing, Ginny! Wait, it is mine, isn't it?" Ginny sighed, exasperatingly.

"Now is not the time for bad jokes, Harry!"

"I was only half joking!"

"Yes! It's yours!"

"That's amazing! Oh my God! We're going to have a baby! When is it due?"

"I don't know. We haven't really gone through all that yet. He recommended me to a gynacologist on Tottenham Court Road. Her name's Daphne Elliot."

"Cool. We'll go see her tomorrow."

"OK. Are you really happ with this, Harry?"

"I couldn't be happier. This is my life now, Ginny. You are my life. Our baby is our life."

"Wow. OK, that's exactly how I feel as well. Wow, I can't believe we're going to have a baby!"

"I know. It's so amazing. I'm sorry, I can't stop saying that!"

"It's OK! I'm speechless too."

"I love you," Harry whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you more."

"Not possible," Harry answered, before kissing her.


	20. Strange Therapy and Unexpected Letters

Hi guys! I'm so glad that you all like this story! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kiley 1 09, just because she's been a great reviewer for this story and because I haven't made any dedications in a while! So, enjoy this chapter Kiley 1 09! And all my other faithful reviewers!

Hannah Longbottom  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Two days later, Ginny and Harry visited the maternity section at St. Mungo's, waiting for their reccommended gynaecologist, Elizabeth Burrows. Ginny was fidgeting fiercely. She hadn't visited St Mungo's since she came to see Healer McCabe.

"Would you relax?" Harry said, feeling her nerves. "She won't bite."

"I know," Ginny said. "But she will tell us what state our baby is in. We're going to have a scan and everything. I'm scared, Harry." Harry held her hand and looked at her kindly.

"I'm scared too, Ginny. But everything's going to be alright. You'll see. Our baby will be happy and healthy."

"Mr and Mrs Potter!" The receptionist at the desk suddenly came and called their names. Ginny's head snapped towards her so fast that she cricked her neck. "Mrs Burrows is ready for you."

Ginny took a deep breath as Harry led her towards Elizabeth Burrow's room. Her room was very glossy and shiny. The whole atmposphere made Ginny shudder. She never liked hospitals much. Elizabeth Burrows was quite like her room herself. Glossy, shiny personality, with glossy blonde hair and shiny, dancing hazel eyes. She was quite pretty and she had a sharp, perfume scent about her.

"Welcome!" she said in a very calm, cool voice.

"Hi," Ginny and Harry said simultaneously.

"OK now. Let's get down to business, shall we? So, how far along are you, Mrs Potter?"

"Only a few weeks," Ginny replied.

"OK then, we'll just go through the paper work given to me by Healer McCabe, and then we'll just get your ultrasound started!"

Ginny came out half an hour later, gazing at a picture of a healthy happy baby (well, technically a fetus, as Elizabeth had said) as Harry had promised. Ginny was close to tears.

"Look how tiny it is!" she said to Harry.

"I know," he replied. "That's our baby!" They Disapparated into their kitchen in Grimmauld Place and Ginny collapsed into a chair. She was quite tired for some reason. That was the way she tended to feel these days. She wasn't that far along, and yet she couldn't do the things she usually did because she simply didn't have the energy anymore. she couldn't go shopping, she couldn't even do her job at all because it involved flying in the air on a broomstick, which wasn't reccommendable for a pregnant woman, no matter how far along she was.

"You OK?" Harry asked. "Do you want anything?"

"No," Ginny said. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, I could do with some ice cream." Harry laughed and summoned a tub of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough out of the freezer.

"You know what's weird?" she began, as she dug into the ice cream.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting opposite her in the kitchen table.

"Ron and Hermione are getting married in five days. And then their going to be spending a week in Dubai."

"Oh yeah. It's so good for them though." Just then, there was a _crack _as someone Apparated right in front of them. It was Ron.

"Speak of the devil!" Ginny said, grinning. "We were just talking about you?"

"Really?" said waringly, looking like he wasn't sure whether to be worried or not. "Harry I found one of those 'postermen' lingering outside, looking for your house. Poor chap didn't know what to do! I told him I'd deliver it to you. He looked like he didn't want to hand it over, but he didn't know what else to do. Poor bloke!" Ron tossed a letter at Harry. It had a stamp on it so he knew it must be from a Muggle, especially since it had been delivered by a postman. He ripped the letter open not knowing what to expect. As he read it, he started to look amused. Eventually, he laughed and passed the letter to Ginny and Ron.

**_To Harry Potter, _**

**_Mum and Dad gave me your address. They told me you wrote to them a few weeks ago. I know it's a bit weird to get a letter from me after all these years but I just realized that I never asked you how it went with the whole war thing that you and your...people were doing. So...how did it go? Also, Mum and Dad told me that you'd gotten married. Well, congratulations. What's her name?_**

**_I was just wondering basically how you've been and to..well, catch up I suppose. Well, I've gotten married as well by the way. Her name is Griselda and we've recently just had a daughter called Patsy. She's two weeks old. I hope this letter gets to you; I'm not very familiar of your post process. _**

**_Get back to me if you want,_**

**_Dudley Dursley._**

Ginny and Ron looked up in shcok when they were finished.

"This is your ass of a cousin that Fred and George tricked into eating the Ton-Tongue Toffee years ago, right?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Harry replied, still laughing.

"Wow," Ginny said. "Wait, you wrote to the Dursleys?"

"Yeah, just after we got married. I thought I might as well tell them, you know, just so they no what's happened to me."

"Have you written to them before then?" she enquired.

"No. That was the first time."

"Wow," Ginny repeated.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What should I do?"

"I mean," Ginny said, looking confused. "This is your cousin that made your childhood miserable."

"With the help of his parents," Harry added.

"What does anyone do when this happens?" Ron wondered.

"I'll reply to his letter to be polite," Harry decided. "But that's it. I'm not going to become friends with him or anything. I think it's just better if we keep our distance."

"Yeah, I agree with you mate," Ron said, taking another glance at the letter and wincing.

"Me too," Ginny agreed, starting on her ice cream again, and slapping her brother's hand away when he attempted to get in on the action.

"Hey!" Ron said.

"I'm eating for two now!" Ginny said. Ron shook his head.

"I still can't believe that!" he said. "You knocked my sister up!"

"Charming way to put it, Ron!" Ginny muttered, irritatingly.

"Don't get me wrong! Congratulations and everything! It's just so big!"

"So's getting married," Harry pointed out. "Excited?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "And nervous. But in a good way."

"That's good," Harry said, passing him a beer. "Do you want one, Ginny?" Ginny looked up from the letter and gave Harry a look.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

* * *

"I still can't believe Ginny and Harry are going to have a baby!" Hermione and Lavender were sitting in her and Ron's living room looking about bridal magazines.

"I know," Lavender said. "It seemed so big that they were getting married, but now their actually going to have a family!"

"Yeah, I know. Wow! In nine months, their going to have a baby!"

"Yeah, Ginny won't be able to handle it," Lavender said, matter-of-factly, flicking through the magazines.

"What?"

"No offence to Ginny or anything, but they wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of a child."

"OK, Lavender, don't take this the wrong way. I love you, but if you and Seamus can handle a child, then I think anyone can!"

"Hey!"

"No offence, but it is true!"

"Yeah, I know," Lavender agreed, reluctantly. "But I would just like to point out that Seamus and I have been nothing but responsible, loving and caring with Poppy!"

"I know! That was my point!"

"OK, good. So anyway, how are the wedding plans going?"

"All done! Everything's booked and ready!"

"Really? Oh good! So, what band did you book?"

"I booked a jazz trio that Ron and I went to see in Birmingham."

"Oh, that's nice! What are they called?"

"Jazz Trio."

"Ah. Original."

"I know! So, I know you and Seamus had a private wedding, but what kind of music did you have?"

"Oh, we had Enrique Iglesias singing and playing acoustic guitar on a small, sandy beach in the Bahamas." Hermione could only laugh at this reply. That was a typical Lavender choice.

"I wonder who picked the music!" Hermione said, sarcastically. Lavender giggled.

"So, looking forward to the wedding?"

"Nervous, but excited. I can't wait. I almost want to put on my dress now and go and marry Ron!"

"I have never seen a couple more perfect for each other, Hermione. Even when were at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Lavender. I just can't stop thinking about the wedding day. I just can't believe all this is happening. Nothing this good ever happens to me."

"Hermione, what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just that I'm so scared. I've never seen Ron so calm. Ron! He's never calm and it's so unnerving! I am just so afraid that something bad is going to happen. I mean, this is a dream come true. But what if it's too good to be true? What if something happens to me? Or Ron? Or both of us? What if-"

"Hermione, I have never heard something so ridiculous."

"But-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you or Ron. Everyone gets nervous before they get married. This is your dream and it's coming true. Nothing bad is going to happen. The only reason why Ron is calm is because you worry enough for both of you!"

"What if-"

"No what ifs!"

"But-"

"No buts! Hermione, all you have to do is remember this: You love Ron, and Ron loves you, and you're getting married in a few days. That's all that matters." Hermione sighed deeply.

"OK then. You should be a therapist, Lavender!"

"After this? No way! You did my head in!"


	21. Another Wedding

_Hi! Me again! Sorry I that I haven't been able to reply to any reviews or PMs. Been tres tres busy! But I hope that this update will be worth the wait! Please R&R! I love you all!_

_HL xxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

Hermione rembered Lavender's original therapy from five days ago. She was now standing at the altar, facing the man who in a few minutes would officially be her husband. Hermione took a deep breath and went over everything that Lavender had said to her.

**Just relax**, she thought. **It's alright. This is what you want to do. Your're marrying the man you love. Nothing is going to go wrong.**

"Now," the minister's deep voice sounded clear and loud again. "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do," Hermione said, clearly, trying not to giggle at the middle name, even though she'd heard it once before. Ron's ears went red.

"And do you Ronald Billius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do," Ron said. Then the exchanging of the rings occurred and it all happened in a blur in Hermione's opinion. And before she knew it, she and Ron were sealing the bond of holy matrimony they had just made with a kiss.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione and Ron walked through a pair of huge double doors as husband and wife. The guests that had attended the reception applauded loudly. As she and Ron went to get a glass of champagne, Hermione turned to face him.

"So," she said, taking a sip of champagne. "We're married! Whoa!"

"I know," Ron said, putting his glass down and taking both her hands. "I feel like I'm in a dream. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ron."

* * *

About four hours went by in which the bride and groom drank and danced and drank some more. Hermione had never in her life felt so happy. She looked over at where her parents were talking to Ron. It was very strange that first impressions had never been Ron's strong point, but he was very good with her parents.

"Hello Mrs Weasley!" Hermione turned around to see who was talking to Mrs Weasley, but then she realized that whoever the person was meant her. Well, that was going to be confusing. She saw Ginny running towards her. She gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I can't believe you're married!" she yelped.

"I can't believe I got married after you!" Hermione replied.

"Well, it is Ron," Ginny pointed out.

"True," Hermione had to agree.

"So when are you guys leaving?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Half eleven."

"Then in half an hour."

"Why is it always midnight?"

"I dunno. I didn't plan it like that. That's just the time our Portkey leaves."

"Oh OK. So what is your Portkey?"

"An old watering can we found in our shed."

"Where did you put an old watering can?"

"I disguised it as a top hat and gave it to your dad. I don't think old, dusty watering cans really go with weddings, do you?" Ginny laughed. Hermione chatted and socialized with all her guests, then finally Ron came running over to her.

"Hermione, it's 11.58."

"OK," she replied, sighing. "I suppose we have to go now. Mr Weasley!" She grabbed Ron's hand and rushed towards him as she started to notice his top hat turning electric blue. That was definitely a sign that they didn't have much time left.

"Sorry, everyone!" Hermione shouted across the hall. "We have to go now! We love you all! Thanks for coming! Bye!" She grabbed Mr Weasley's hat while still clutching Ron's hand and they disappeared into thin air. But, Harry could swear that Hermione had gone with a dusty, green watering can.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the reception, but, once again, Lavender and Seamus couldn't stay long because of Poppy. But Harry and Ginny enjoyed it very much. They were the last couple on the dance floor, dancing to Black and Gold by Sam Sparro.

"Are you OK?" Harry asjed her, for the fiftieth time that night.

"I'm fine, Harry," she replied, for the fiftieth time. "Why do you keep asking? I'm pregnant, not sick."

"I know, it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Please! I can handle this better than you could."

"Hey!" Ginny gave him a look. "Well, you're probably right. But still, that hurt!"

"So, do you want to go home now? It's one o' clock in the morning. Harry agreed vigorously. He didn't want to be the one to admit that he was the one tired from all this dancing. He didn't understand how Ginny hadn't got sick yet.

When they got back to 12 Grimmauld Place, it only just dawned on them that Ron and Hermione were married. It was just strange for them to imagine Ron being married. Hermione was so bossy already, she was meant to be a wife. But Ron, a husband? That required responsibility, and Ron was about as responsible as Johnny Knoxville. OK, maybe not that irresponsible.

"How long do you think it will be until Ron gets yelled at?" Harry asked.

"I give it a week," Ginny said.

"No, Hermione's not that bad! I think two at least."

"You think so? Would you like to make it more interesting?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Fine!" he said.

"OK! Two Galleons says that Hermione cracks within a week!"

Harry scoffed. "Two! How about three?"

"Deal."

"Deal," Harry replied, as him and Ginny shook on it.

* * *

_For people who don't know, Johnny Knoxville is the star of the MTV programme, Jackass. Quite a nice guy to look at! Seriously! Look him up on Google Images! It won't be a waste fo your time, trust me! I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! _

_HL xxxxxxxxxxxx_


	22. Drama in St Mungo's

Sadly, it looked like Ginny was going to lose a bet for the very first time. Hermione and Ron had been back from their honeymoon for nearly a week, and as far as they knew, there was no sign of Hermione losing it. Ginny was very agitated. She had never wanted Hermione to lose her temper so much. But, it didn't look like she was going to happen. It looked like Ron was being a good husband. She was definitely not looking forward to giving Harry three Galleons.

Ginny was in the kitchen with Lavender (who was strangely eating a bowl of cheese. That's right. A bowl of _cheese_.), looking at the baby clothes that she had just helped her buy.

"I can't believe we just bough clothes for baby girls," Ginny said, looking at a bright pink babygro. "Are you sure it's a girl, Lavender?"

"Trust me on this, Ginny!" Lavender said, wisely, looking at the bib with pink pigs on it. "I can sense these things! And you are having a girl, just like I did! I can tell!"

"How?"

"I can just sense it! You give off the aura that you are having a girl! And I saw it in the crystal ball!" Ginny rolled her eyes. Lavender had always been into Divination, and she was shocked when she realized that she hadn't done much of it since she left Hogwarts. So, since a couple of weeks ago, she had been turning into a little Professor Trelawney.

"Yeah, but still," Ginny said, uncertainly. "We should have bought a few boys clothes just in case."

"You won't need them, Ginny! Trust me! If you have a boy, I will personally pay you all the money you need to buy boy's clothes. How does that sound?"

"Well, alright then," Ginny replied, reassured at last. "And I suppose that some of the stuff we bought are unisex, like the cot for instance." She took another look at the sky-blue cot with suns, rainbows and clouds painted all over it.

"Yes, exactly." As she said this, Harry Apparated into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, puzzledly, starting to slice up kiwis. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I was," Harry replied, opening the fridge and peering in. "I'm just here for lunch. Hi Lavender."

"Hi Harry," Lavender said. "How's your job at the Ministry going?"

"Really well, thanks. Actually, I'm getting my own office now."

"Really?" Ginny said, looking up from the inflatable sheep. "That's brilliant, Harry!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of that office. Paul has really bad BO."

"Ew," Lavender grimaced. Harry suddenly thought of something.

"Ginny! Tomorrow the week will be over! You know what that means!"

"I know! I know! But you never know, a lot of things can happen in a day! So don't let your head inflate yet!" Lavender had to laugh.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I just find it really funny that you're betting against your best friend's, and in Ginny's case older brother's, marriage. Suddenly there was a loud _crack_. Dean had just appeared in their kitchen. They hadn't seen him since Ron and Hermione's wedding so they were all very happy to see him.

"Hi Dean!" Ginny said, beaming. "How are you?"

"Hey mate," Harry smiled.

"Sit down!" Lavender insisted. "Have some cheese!"

"Errm..no thanks," Dean answered, looking at the bowl of sliced up cheddar oddly. "Guys, I came to tell you that Luna's in labour!"

"What?" Ginny said, so in shock that she threw the knife she was using for the kiwis up in the air and it was so close to landing on her palm, but Harry slickly and rapidly drew out his wand and pointed it at the sharp knife. Ginny caught the light, plastic thing in her hand.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, holding up the transparant, semi-circle object.

"It's a protractor," Harry said.

"A what?" Ginny asked.

"A protractor," Harry repeated.

"What the hell is a protractor?" Ginny asked, turning it between her fingers.

"A protractor is an instrument with a graduated arc used for plotting or measuring angles." Ginny stared at her for a few seconds, then looked back at Harry.

"In English please, Harry?"

"It's a kind of thing that Muggles use to measure the angles of shapes in Maths."

"What's maths?"

"It's a Muggle subject where they learn how to use numbers, shapes and formulas and stuff."

"Weird," Ginny muttered. "That's so random, Harry! Of all things, why did you choose to turn the knife into a protractor?"

"I don't know! It was the first thing that came into my head!

"Hello!" Dean said, suddenly. "While you guys are having your stupid discussion about protractors, my wife is having a baby!"

"Sorry Dean!" Ginny said, shooting out of her chair and dropping the protractor. "Let's go!" All four of them all held hands to Apparate to St Mungo's.

"Wait!" Lavender suddenly yelled, removing her hands and running back to the kitchen table.

"What?" Dean enquired, urgently.

"Forgot my cheese!" Lavender replied, grabbing the bowl full of cheddar. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Do you really need that?" Dean asked, exasperatingly.

"Don't question the needs of a woman, Dean!" Lavender stated. Dean looked at Harry.

"Seriously, don't ask," he advised him. Dean shrugged and reconnected the bond and they all Apparated.

* * *

They landed in the maternity waiting room that Ginny had seen Healer McCabe a month ago.

"Wait a second," Ginny started. "Isn't Luna like a month early?"

"It's Luna," Dean answered, simply. "Do you really think she's going to have the baby on the predicted date?"

"True," Ginny answered. Dean led the way towards the reception desk. A woman with dark brown hair and thick glasses looked up at them.

"Luna Lovegood please," he said, clearly.

"Relation?" the receptionist enquired, in a bored, monotonous voice.

"I'm her husband," Dean answered.

"Right, you can go on through. Not you lot!" she added, as Ginny, Harry and Lavender attempted to follow him.

"Mrs Thomas is in seriousYou have to have some sort of relation or reason to go into her room."

"Look here," Harry said, almost threateningly. "I'm an Auror." He took his badge out of his pocket and showed it to her briefly. She simply raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, how is that a good reason?" Ginny asked, exasperatingly.

"I don't know!" he replied. "It was worth a try!"

"Look," Ginny said. "I am one of Luna's best friends, and I'm also going to have a baby. So this will be of lots of help for me and it will prepare me for what will happen in the next six months."

The receptionist was silent for a minute. Then she finally agreed. "You can go in!"

"Yes!" Ginny said. "Thank you!"

"And you?" she said, turning to face Harry again.

"I'm her husband," Harry replied. "I have to be with her."

"Wait a minute!" the receptionist exclaimed, lowering her glasses and peering at Harry's forehead. "You're Harry Potter! Why didn't you say so before? Go right in, Mr Potter!"

Harry smiled and stepped towards Ginny and Dean.

"And you?" the receptionist asked Lavender.

Lavender thought hard. "Cheese?" she offered, finally.

The receptionist raised her other eyebrow to match the first one.

"OK, I'm Luna's friend." Lavender said. "I went to school with her."

"I'm sure you did. Please take a seat, Miss.."

"Mrs. Finnegan. And I really did go to school with her! I promise!"

"Even so. That's not a good enough reason and you're not a relation to Mrs Thomas so please take a seat."

"Please? Listen, I've just had a baby. I can be of some help to Luna. I have a six month old baby!" The receptionist seemed to waver.

"Come on!" Lavender prompted. "Do you really want to have a crazy lady sitting in the waiting room eating cheese?" The receptionist hesitated some more.

"If you don't let me in I will stay at this desk. I will never leave your side. I will be practically glued to this-"

"Go right in," the receptionist said, quickly.

"Oh, thanks!" Lavender said, as she followed Dean, Ginny and Harry. When they arrived outside Luna's room, they expected to come into a room filled with the sound of the Healer yelling directions and the sound of Luna's loud sobs and yells. But when Dean opened the door, it was so quiet and serene.

"And...here it is!" the doctor said. His remark was immediately joined by shrill cries. It was a baby.

"Just in time," Luna said, calmly. Ginny gaped at her. She wasn't even red.

"Wow!" she said, in what looked like relief. "Is it always that easy?"

"Not usually," the Healer replied.

"Luna's just weird," Lavender whispered. "It wrecked when I had Poppy. I thought I was going to explode. But don't worry, Gin! You'll be fine!"

"Congratulations, Luna!" Ginny said, putting a brave face on and rushing towards her and Dean. "Oh my! It's a girl!"

"Yeah," Luna said. "We're thinking of names. What about Trixibelle?"

"No," Dean said, firmly.

"Griseldinia?" Luna suggested again.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Brighton?"

"That's a place, Luna," Harry said.

"I know. But it's a nice place."

"Yeah. So's Barcelona," Lavender said. "Are you going to call your baby that?"

"Ooohh.."

"NO!" they all exclaimed, simultaneously.

Suddenly, Hermione and Ron came rushing in.

"Hi!" Luna said.

"How did you guys know to come?"

"I wrote Ron a letter to tell the Minister I was here," Harry explained. "and I told him to come to the hospital as soon as he could."

"And I went and got Hermione before I left," Ron finished.

"How did you get past that assistant?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, I told her that we were Luna's parents and then I put the _Confundus_ charm on her so that she'd forget in case Luna's father came," Hermione said.

"Impressive," Lavender replied. "Or you could've just said that you were pregnant and you thought this would be a good experience to learn from."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, abruptly. "I'm not pregnant! Why would I say I was pregnant? What are you talking about, Lavender?"

"Ok, chill out!" Lavender replied, looking puzzled. "I know you're not pregnant! I'm just saying you should've said you were because it would've been a good excuse!"

"But I'm not pregnant, so why would I say that?"

"OK, Hermione! You didn't have to! Just calm down!"

"Sorry," Hermione said, simmering down a little. "Just a stressful day."

"Are you OK?" Ron asked her.

"Yes Ron! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine? I've just said I was fine, didn't I?"

"OK, sorry! And no, you didn't actually!"

Well, since when do you listen so intently?"

"O..K.." Ron said. "Do you want to just get some coffee or something?"

"Fine," Hermione agreed, disgruntledly. "Sorry, Luna. We'll be back in a minute."

"Whoa!" Lavender said, once they'd left the room. "T.O.M. or what?"

"Who's Tom?" Ginny asked.

"No, not Tom," Lavender sighed. "T.O.M. Time Of the Month." Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Hermione just lost it! Weird!"

"Yeah, Harry!" Ginny said, giving Harry a delighted look. "Hermione did just lose it, didn't she? And she and Ron have been married, what, not even a week yet!"

"I know," Harry said, holding up a hand. "I know."

"So, we're still deciding on names," Luna said suddenly, as if nothing had happened. "What about Tinkerbell?"

"No, Luna!" Dean laughed.

"Well you said you wanted intellectual names!" Luna argued. "And I got that name from a book!"

"Was that book called _Peter Pan_, by any chance?" Dean asked.

"It might've been," Luna answered.

"Sorry Luna. But we are no naming our daughter after a pixie."

"Why not?" Lavender asked. "Pixies are cool!"

"No," Dean said again. "What about Rebecca?"

"Boring," Lavender replied. "Not original enough."

"Jenny," Ginny said.

"No," Luna said. "Not interesting at all."

"Lemonada?" Luna suggested.

"Way too interesting," Harry said.

"What about Patsy?" Lavender asked.

"Too little girly," Ginny replied.

"Ginny, what baby are you looking at ?" Lavender enquired.

"I know she's a little girl for now! But what about when she grows older and she's a 23 year old woman called Patsy Thomas? That doesn't really fit."

"OK, I see what you mean," Lavender admitted, reluctantly. "Why don't you choose a scent name like mine? Like Echinacea?" Dean laughed, but Luna took her seriously.

"I like that," she said.

"No Luna," Dean said, for the fiftieth time.

"I really want a pretty name, Dean," Luna said.

"So do I," Dean said.

"What about..." Luna started. Then a light bulb suddenly lit up inside her head. "Ella," she finished. Everyone thought about it.

"Ella," Dean repeated. "I like that. Actually, I really like that!"

"Me too!" Ginny said!"

"It's a really pretty name!" Lavender said.

"I like it," Harry agreed.

"How did you think of that, Luna?" asked Dean.

"Well, my friend, Melissa, has a dog called Bella. And then that made me think of Ella, and I realized that I liked the name so..."

"Well then, thank Melissa and Bella!" Dean said.

"I can't. They live in Killiney in Dublin and Bella always snaps at me when she sees me," Luna replied, seriously.

Everyone thought it was best not to answer.

"So, Ella it is?" Dean asked.

"Ella it is," Luna replied. "And shall we make Melissa her middle name?"

"That's a good idea," Dean replied.

Hermione and Ron came back in with cups of coffee and Hermione looked much better.

"Hi guys!" she saud. "I'm so sorry about before, Lavender. I've just had a very long, stressful day."

"It's OK, Hermione," Lavender said, graciously.

"So, did you decide on a name?" Ron asked.

"So, did you decide on a name?"

"Yep," Dean said, holding Ella. "Ella Melissa Thomas."

"Aww, that's so pretty!" Hermione said.

After about twenty minutes, Luna proved that she and the baby were in a perfectly fit state to return home, so the gang walked out of the Maternity Ward in St Mungo's, all cooing at baby Ella and Harry discreetly slipping three Galleons into Ginny's hand, as she grinned delightedly.


	23. A Very Eventful Dinner

Five and a half months later, Ginny and Harry walked into their house, Harry laden with shopping bags, as Ginny couldn't really lift anything heavy in her condition. As soon as they got to their kitchen, Ginny collapsed onto a chair and Harry poured her a glass of cold water.

"Harry, I _hate _being fat!"

"You're not fat!" he replied, handing her her water. "You're pregnant!"

"Whatever!" she said, impatiently. "I still look like a beached whale!"

"But it's a bit obvious that you're pregnant, so it's not like people think you're fat!"

"I just hate not being able to fit into my favourite clothes and having to wear maternity robes!"

"Madam Malkin didn't do too badly though."

"I know. But they're still not my clothes."

"It's OK, Ginny. This will all be over soon. And then we'll have a baby!"

"Which had better be a baby girl or I will _decapitate _Lavender!" Harry laughed.

"OK, so what do you want to do today, Gin?"

"I dunno. Why don't we have an absolutely fascinating day of playing Scrabble like we did yesterday?"

"OK then. We won't do Scrabble today. What about Cluedo?" Ginny groaned.

"Backgammon?"

"Back-what?"

"Snakes and Ladders?" She put her head down on the table in frustration.

"No more board games!" she said, in a muffled voice. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I really appreciate that you've taken off from work. But I will shoot myself if I have to play another game of Snap or Mouse Trap!"

"OK then. Sorry."

"It's OK. Wow, I still can't believe it about Hermione."

"I know!" Harry replied, recalling back to that day in the Chinese restaurant five months ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Ginny and Harry Apparated right outside the restaurant in Notting Hill. They went inside and when the waiter showed them to their table, they saw that Ron and Hermione had not arrived yet.

"Oh my God," Ginny said, taking a look at the dishes on the menu. "I hope I don't get sick."

"I thought you liked Chinese food," said Harry, confused.

"I do, usually. But this pregnancy doesn't like any foods I like. I was half way into a meringue the other day and I got sick. That is just bizarre! Who doesn't let a person eat meringues?"

"Will you be OK tonight?"

"I hope so. Where are Ron and Hermione? I thought we were late."

"Good evening." Ginny peered around and saw the waiter.

"Good evening," she replied. "We're expecting two other people. They should be here soon."

"Should we just order a drink for them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Good idea," Ginny agreed. She ordered a Firewhisky for Ron and Hermione's favourite wine.

"I'll have a Bulmer's please," Harry said.

"And for you, madam?" the waiter asked. "Some wine, perhaps?"

"Oh no, thank you. I'm pregnant."

"Oh OK. So, alcopops?" Ginny gave the waiter a strange look. She decided she wouldn't even explain.

"No thank you. I'll just have a mango and pineapple smoothie please."

"No problem." She and Harry exchanged strange looks.

"Do you think he was joking?" Harry asked.

"Scarily, no," Ginny replied. They laughed about it for a couple of minutes.

"I still think it's really weird to see Muggle drinks and dishes on the menus in restaurants and pubs and bars and stuff."

"Yeah, I did that," Harry said, proudly. Harry had influenced the entire Ministry that even though the wizarding world was an entirely different world, they should still try and be a little in touch with the Muggle world. And it was really a good idea, as Mafalda Hopkirk had made it widely known at the Ministry that Bordeaux Wine was the nicest wine she had ever had in her life.

Just then, Hermione and Ron entered the restaurant. The waiter showed them to their table, but Hermione went straight to the bathroom before sitting down.

"Is she OK?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, she's fine," Ron answered, unconvincingly.

"Of course she's not," Ginny insisted, looking worried. "She's green."

"She just feels a bit ill," Ron replied, trying to hide behind his menu. "She'll be alright."

"Then, are you sure she's well enough to come out?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I asked her before we left," Ron explained. "But she insisted on coming and that she was fine."

"Hmmm," Ginny muttered, suspiciously. When Hermione came back, she looked like she had gained a little of her colour back, but Ginny suspected that it was the work of an extra coat of foundation and blusher.

"Hi," said Hermione weakly, as she sat down. "Sorry about that. I had to use the bathroom."

"Are you OK, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't look fine when you came in," Ginny replied.

"Well, I assure you, I'm fine. What's that?" Hermione suddenly pointed to the glass of wine in front of her.

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized. "You two hadn't arrived for a while and the waiter came so we just ordered your drinks for you." Ron shrugged and gulped down his Firewhiskey, but Hermione stared at her glass of wine warily as if it might be poisoned.

"I don't really feel like wine," Hermione said, her voice wavering for some reason.

"Come on, Hermione!" Harry urged. "Drink it, it might make you feel better."

"I don't need to feel better. Ron, you can have my wine."

"Actually," Ron said. "I don't really like red-" Hermione glared at him threateningly. "I mean, yeah sure." Ron added, taking the glass and gulping it down.

"Why not, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You always drink that wine when we go out for dinner."

"I know, but I just don't feel like it tonight." She called the waiter over. "May I please have camomile tea?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Camomile tea? Since when did Hermione drink camomile tea?

"Errr Hermione," Ginny started. "Why..-"

"It's relaxing," Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"O...K..." Ginny said, slowly in a "suit yourself" tone of voice.

Within ten minutes, the four had ordered and their food came. It seemed that Ginny had made the right choice because her food didn't make her feel nauseous.

"Is it OK, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"It's fine," Ginny replied, starting on her dumplings. She looked to her right out of the corner of her eye and saw Hermione staring at her sweet and sour chicken.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked. It looked like Hermione was about to say "I'm fine" again, but she never managed to get the words out. She suddenly turned very pale and clapped her hands over her mouth. Then she sprang out of her seat and rushed to the bathroom.

Harry and Ginny both stared after her, then turned to face Ron, who immediately turned red. Always a sign that he was angry, embarassed or lying.

"Ron," Ginny asked in a very don't-lie-to-me-or-i'll-break-you tone of voice. "What is wrong with Hermione? And don't say nothing, because I know that there's something wrong."

"OK fine! There is something! But I'm not going to tell you."

"What?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"Because Hermione would kill me! We agreed not to say anything!"

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not saying anymore," Ron insisted, as Hermione came out of the bathroom and sat back down.

"What?" she asked, as Ginny and Harry were staring at her.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing!" she insisted. "I thought I was going to get sick, but I didn't! So it's OK!" Ginny peered at her suspiciously. Lying had never been Hermione's forte. Then, a thought suddenly entered Ginny's mind.

"Wait a minute," she said, softly. "You've been sick, not drinking" she took a look at Hermione's clothes. "Loose robes, and oh! You were so defensive when Lavender said you should've told the receptionist that you were pregnant! A little too defensive, perhaps?"

Hermione gave Ron an uncertain look. She looked she was giving up.

"Fine!" she exlaimed. "Fine. I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and Ron held her hand. "I'm pregnant."

"I knew it!" Ginny said. "I knew it!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry said, confused.

"Because," Hermione said. "Ginny's the pregnant one. We didn't want to steal your limelight."

"But Hermione," said Ginny, perplexed. "How did you expect to hide your pregnancy from everyone? We would have noticed eventually. "

"I know," Hermione agreed. "But we were hoping that by the time I started to show you'd already have had the baby."

"Hermione," Ginny said, slowly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"See?" Ron said. "That's what I said! See Hermione? I told you that's not how they'd feel!"

"I was just really worried because I didn't want you to be angry!"

"Hermione," Harry said, softly. "It's OK. We're not angry. It's OK! I can't believe you're pregnant! Congratulations, both of you!"

"Yeah!" Ginny agreed. "That's so great! Now there's two of us! Oh my god! We can go baby shopping together! Oh my god, and when our babies are born we can be one of those cool mothers where we go shopping with our children together!"

"Calm, Ginny," Harry said, softly.

"Sorry," Ginny replied, composing herself. "Oh my God! Hermione, we're pregnant!"

"I know! I'm actually really excited! Oh my God! It feels so good to get it out!"

"So, how did you break it to Ron?" Harry asked, smiling.

"I found out when I went to visit Luna and Dean in St Mungo's," Ron said. "I saw Hermione in the maternity section and she was shocked to see me because she didn't know that Luna was in labour. Apparantly, she was here for her own purposes."

"I had just been to see a Healer," Hermione finished. "I had just found out I was pregnant. And, of course, I thought Ron had caught me out so I thought I'd tell him the truth. And Ron was shocked to find out that I was pregnant when he expected me to say I was here to see Luna! He was really happy about it though, and then we agreed not to tell anyone."

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered to herself. "Ron's going to be a father! That is just too bizarre!"

"Thanks, sis," Ron said.

"No, I'm happy for you really! Congratulations."

"Thanks."

And with that, the foursome laughed and chatted about the past and what many things were yet to come.


	24. A Little Surprise

Two weeks later, Ginny sat in Lavender and Seamus's living room, all dipping into a bowl of cashew nuts and drinking Butterbeer (well, orange juice in Ginny's case).

"So, what do you girls want to do?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, I know!" Lavender said, jumping so violently that she thrust her empty bottle into the air. Seamus managed to salvage it before it dropped and smashed. "Let's play Twister!"

Seamus put the bottle on the floor and kissed Lavender on the cheek. "You're so special, Lavender," he said, patronizingly.

"What?" Lavender asked, confused. "What's wrong with Twister?"

"Lavender," Ginny explained, softly. "I can't see past my stomach when I lie down. I can't bend over to pick up a pencil. How can I possibly play Twister?" Lavender immediately opened her mouth to answer the question, then realized she didn't know it and shut it again.

"What do you usually do with Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Don't ask," Ginny replied. "He's confusing pregnant with five year old. We just play board games and chess and Exploding Snap and eat soup."

"Sounds fun," Lavender said, sarcastically.

"I know," Ginny muttered. "I'm almost glad he had this important meeting at the Ministry today. Although it is sweet that he took five months off work just to look after me."

"That's nice," Lavender said. "I need a manicure," she said, looking at her nails. She pulled out her wand and gave herself a professional French manicure within two minutes. Then, they heard small, infantile wailing from the next room.

"Oh, that's Poppy," Lavender stated, getting up and walking out of the room. She came back with Poppy in her arms and balancing a bottle in her hand.

"How's being a mother, Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"It's amazing," Lavender answered, sitting down on the sofa to feed Poppy. "There's no feeling like it. You'll love it Ginny."

"And the labour?"

"Oh, that is the most painful thing I'd ever experienced in my life. I thought I was going to die."

"Don't tell me that! I'm due in two weeks!"

"Sorry. But it's the truth! Are you scared?"

"Now I am!"

"Sorry! Do you and Harry know what you're going to name the baby?"

"Yeah, we sorted it out a few days ago. We said Lily if it's a girl and James if it's a boy."

"Those are nice names! Well, not that you'll need James, but you know. For the next one, I suppose."

"OK, Lavender, let's just concentrate on this one first!"

"OK, but just so you know you will be having a next one."

"I will?"

"Oh, definitely. And so will Hermione?"

"Oh yeah," Seamus put in. "How far along is Hermione now?"

"Six and a half months," Ginny replied. "She's starting to show quite a lot."

"That's really good," said Seamus. "I'm really happy for Hermione. She really seems like a mother figure."

"What about me?" Ginny asked, incredulously.

"Of course you do too, Ginny!" Seamus agreed, hastily.

"Oh great," Lavender muttered. "I left her teddy bear and my wand in her room!"

"It's alright," Ginny said, getting up, finally glad at the prospect of having something to do, even something ever so small. "I'll get them."

"Thanks, Gin." Ginny looked around Poppy's room. It was a very sweet room. It was pink, but not sickly pink. It was dark fuschia and there was a dark brown cot at the end of it with a cute little mobile hanging over it. There was a tiny chest of drawers with things like nappies, wipes and talcum powder on top of it. The middle drawer was open displaying tiny little babygros, vests, T-shirts, trousers, shawls, skirts and trousers. Ginny saw a tiny little blue jacket hanging on the door. It was very nice and very fashionable, especially for a baby. Ginny looked at the label which said, GUCCI. She bought a Gucci jacket for her daughter. Typical Lavender!

Then, Ginny saw a yellow teddy bear and Lavender's wand lying next to it on top of the chest of drawers. She was about to grab it when she felt a very sharp pain in her stomach. She winced. She immediately felt sick. She had to sit on the chair beside the chest of drawers. She felt like this for a couple of minutes. Then she was fine.

**That was strange**, she thought. She got up, took the teddy bear and wand and walked into the corridor. Then on her way back to Lavender and Seamus' living room, she felt the same pain except much sharper. So sharp and so painful that she dropped the teddy bear and wand. She started wincing and breathing very loudly. Finally, a few minutes later, she got up and as she did so she felt a horrible feeling. A horrible, slow, trickly, _wet_ feeling. She looked down, and was scared at what she saw. She knew what that meant.

"Oh my God!" she said, loudly. Lavender rushed into the corridor.

"What?" she said, urgently. "Ginny, what's-" Her eyes widened. "Oh. Ginny, don't worry. I won't tell Seamus. Let's just get you cleaned up. I'll lend you some jeans or a skirt or something."

"Lavender!" Ginny said, impatiently. "You've been pregnant! How do you not know what that means!? I'm having the baby!"

"Oh crap, yeah!" Lavender suddenly realized. "I forgot that part! Oh my God! Seamus! Seamus! We need to get Ginny to St Mungo's!"

"What?" Seamus said, rushing in with Poppy and her half full bottle. He looked at Ginny. "Wow! OK, let's go then!"

"OK," Lavender agreed. "Let me get my wand." She grabbed her wand and Poppy's teddy bear from the floor. "_Accio baby bag_!" A colourful bag full to the brim with an empty bottle and a bib sticking out of a pocket soared towards Lavender and she snatched it quickly. She gave Seamus the teddy bear and grabbed Poppy's jacket from the bedroom door.

"OK, let's go!" Seamus said, urgently.

"Wait!" Ginny exclaimed, wincing with the intense pain. "We need to tell Harry! Harry needs to be there!"

"We'll send him an owl when we get to St Mungo's!" Seamus said. "We need to leave now, Ginny!"

"OK! OK! How are we getting there?"

"I don't know," Lavender said, thoughtfully. "Broom?"

"Don't be stupid, Lavender!" Ginny snapped. "We can't go on brooms! I'm in labour and you have a baby!"

"Floo Powder?" Seamus suggested.

"The ashes are bad for Poppy," Lavender answered. "And probably not advisable for Ginny either."

"We have to Apparate then, Ginny," Seamus said. "Do you have your wand?"

"Yeah," Ginny muttered, wearily, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "Let's just go quickly!"

"OK," Lavender said, holding Seamus' hand and Ginny's hand with her other. "Hold tight!" _Crack_.

* * *

When they arrived at St Mungo's, Ginny thought that the Apparition had merely shaken her up a bit. But there was still that sharp, sickening pain. They rushed to the reception desk. It was the same receptionist behind the desk from when they had all come to visit Luna and Dean.

"Hi," Lavender said, breathlessly, pulling Ginny forwards.

"You two again?" the receptionist said, irritably.

"Look, lady my friend's in labour!" Lavender snapped.

"Oh OK then," the receptionist said, urgently. She gave her wand a little wave and a loud ring sounded, almost like a klaxon. Two Healers immediately ran towards them, grabbed Ginny and hastened her to the nearest room. Lavender and Seamus made to follow them, but the receptionist stopped them.

"Please?" Lavender begged. "I'm her friend. And no one else is here yet. She has to have someone."

"Who's the bloke with the baby?"

"That's my husband and my daughter."

"Give me one good reason why I should let you through?"

"I just gave you two!"

"I meant a **_good_** reason." Lavender thought hard, biting her nail. She looked at her nail. Then she had a thought.

A few minutes later, Lavender, Seamus and Poppy left the receptionist admiring her brand new French manicure and rushed inside the ward.

"Which one do you think is Ginny's?" Lavender asked. They heard loud groans and shouts from the third room down.

"Maybe that one," Seamus suggested. They ran into the room. Ginny was wearing hospital robes, her red her was tangled and all over the place, her face was red and strained with pain and her eyes were shining.

"We need to send an owl to Harry," Lavender said. "But I want it to be an urgent one. How do you send one of those talking letter thingies that aren't Howlers?"

"I'll do it," Seamus said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived within ten minutes.

"Oh good," Harry said, breathlessly. "We haven't missed it." He rushed to Ginny and held her hand.

"It's going to be OK," he whispered in her ear.

And within half an hour, they all realized that it was OK.

"It's a boy!" the Healer said, holding up the tiny baby.

"Oh wow!" Harry said. "It's a boy! Gin, it's a boy!" Ginny stared at the baby for a full minute, speechlessly. Then, she turned to face Lavender and glared at her.

"I am going to kill you!" she screeched at her. Lavender simply made an apologetic face.

"But I am happy it's a boy," Ginny said, taking the baby. "Oh my God! Harry, we have a baby boy! And, YES! He's not ginger! I'm crossing my fingers for you Ron, Hermione!"

"Should we stick with James?" Harry asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No! No, I want to."

"What should his middle name be?"

"What about James..Sirius Potter?" Ginny suggested.

"I like that," Harry said. "James Sirius Potter."

And as Harry and Ginny cradled their new baby, everybody crowded round to coo at James Sirius Potter.


	25. One More Time

_Dear Readers, _

_Hi! It is my last chapter of this story! That's right! My **last** chapter! But don't worry! I assure you! A new story will be coming your way **very soon**! I already have a really good plan for a story! So, please all my regular and faithful reviewers, **please** read it!! So don't be sad yet! I really hope you've enjoyed this story! Please R&R! And please stay tuned for my next story!  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Katie Ladmoore, for being such a good and faithful reviewer! _

_Thank you so much everyone! I love you all! Please enjoy my last chapter!_

_HL  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

Four months later, Ginny Apparated into The Burrow with James in her arms and the baby bag draped on her shoulder.

"Hi," she called to no one in particular. "Just getting some lunch."

"Hey, little sis," came a familiar, sarcastic voice from behind a newspaper. Ginny groaned as she opened the cupboard.

"How are you always here?" she asked, getting some crisps out of the fridge and warming James' milk with her wand. "Don't you have a joke shop to run?"

"That's the joy of being boss, little sis," George answered, laying the newspaper down on the dining room table. "I have little workers who do the job for me, I get the Galleons **_and _**the luxury of relaxing at home."

"In your parents house," Ginny finished, grabbing her crisps and milk and sitting down opposite George. "Loser."

"Oh, am I? Well, I beg to differ little sis, because I have some news."

"Hmm?" James started fussing and Ginny started feeding him.

"Do you recall that unbelievably romantic and private wedding that Seamus and Lavender had a while ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am happy to report that a similar has taken place."

"Really?" Ginny asked, suddenly interested. "With who? Who got married?"

"I did."

"You what?"

"Yes, I know! I could scarcely believe it myself. Somehow I have managed to settle down, in the joys of a calm and happily married life."

"But...no you don't! You're joking! Good one, George!"

"No, Ginny. Don't insult my humour by thinking that's the best I can do."

"But...to who?"

"Alicia Spinnet."

"NO WAY."

"You really have to stop doubting your big brother, Ginger."

"Don't call me that. Although it kind of fits with my name and my hair and all. But anyway, what?? How? You live here?"

"That may be true, but as of last week, I officially am not."

"Since when were you and Alicia married?"

"A few months ago."

"Do Mum and Dad know?"

"Yeah, they were the only two people we told. Well, and her parents."

"Wow. Do you love her?"

"What? No! I just married her for the fun of it! I was really bore and there was nothing else to do so-"

"George." Ginny willed him with a look to be serious for once in his life.

"Yeah," George answered, seriously. "Even when we were in school I did."

"That's nice," Ginny said. Then, James completely ruined the moment by burping.

"That's my nephew!" George said, taking him from Ginny's arms. "And how have you been today?"

"So, does anyone else know apart from Mum and Dad?"

"Nope. You're the first person I told apart from them."

"Wow. Any other news?"

"Oh yeah. She's pregnant."

"What?" Ginny was very glad that George had taken James, otherwise she might've dropped him. "She's pregnant?"

"Yeah. One month."

"This is too much information for my brain to digest."

"Don't strain yourself, Gin."

"Well, congratulations!" She got up and hugged him. James began to cry.

"He wants more milk," Ginny explained, taking him and putting the bottle back in his mouth.

"Speaking of babies, how's Rose?" Within the last four months, Hermione had had a baby girl, Rose.

"She's fine. Hermione's a born mother. I knew it. I feel like crap compared to her."

"Ginny don't be stupid. You're a great mother."

"Thanks."

"So, why are you all dressed up anyway?" He gestured towards her grey and black strapless dress and long black coat.

"I know! The dress is Chanel!"

"I'm not even going to ask what that is. But why are you wearing it?"

"Poppy's first birthday party."

"Do we have to get dressed up? I'm just wearing this." He gestured towards his jeans and jumper.

"Oh, that's fine. Harry's wearing pretty much the same thing."

"Cool. Shall we go?"

"Yeah sure. But, hold on. I have to change James' nappy. Do you want to help?"

"I think I'll pass."

Ginny came back with James five minutes later, and all three of them _Disapparated_.

* * *

_Crack_. Ginny, George and Fred arrived in Seamus and Lavender's apartment seconds later. It was very nicely decorated. There were brightly coloured balloons hung up everywhere, huge banners saying "Happy Birthday Poppy!" with fireworks exploding in the background, and huge tables groaning with delicious snacks.

"Hi Lavender!" Ginny said, as she set eyes on her. "Did Harry give you our present?"

"Yes, he did! And thank you so much, Ginny! Poppy loves it! I mean, a rocking horse! Wow!" Ginny and James went over to the sofa where Harry and Ron were sitting. She sat beside Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Hi," she said, giving him James. "When did you get here?"

"About half an hour ago."

"I need to tell you something. Ron, you listen too. You know George is married?"

"What??" Harry and Ron said together.

Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs feeding Rose. Ron came over a few minutes later with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hi," he said. "How's Rose?"

"She's fine. She was getting a bit fussy, but she's fine now she's eating."

"Have you heard about George and Alicia?"

"No, what about them?"

On a nearby sofa, Dean and Luna were trying and failing to put Ella to sleep. She was defiantly staying wide awake.

"Have you fed her?" Dean asked.

"Twenty minutes ago," Luna said. "She'll be fine. She's not making noise."

"Do you think she needs her nappy changed?"

"No, I don't think so. She's just not tired." Harry made his way over.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Hi Harry," Luna said.

"Have you two heard about George?"

"Oh, is he married yet?" Luna asked.

"Err..yes," Harry answered, very surprised. "How do you know? Who told you?"

"Oh no one. I just thought that was it because everyone else is getting married and having babies so I just expected that's where George was going."

"OK, guys!" Lavender and Seamus said, standing behind Poppy, who was standing behind a tiny table with a pink cake with one candle on it. "It's time to blow out Poppy's candle! Hi Alicia! I heard your good news! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Lavender," Alicia said, nodding towards her. And, with that, everyone crowded around Poppy, Lavender and Seamus to sing Happy Birthday to the first baby to turn one years old. And all the while, the parents and future parents thought of when it would be their childrens' day to stand in front of their cake and blow out their single candle, and then ten years on from that when they would be saying goodbye to them as they saw them go on their journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they pulled away from Platform Nine and Three Quarters in that massive, scarlet steam engine.


End file.
